


Scott Summers VS Parenthood

by talkativefangirl13



Category: X-Men (Original Timeline Movies)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Postpartum Depression, Secrets, Slow Burn, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2020-05-28 11:02:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 65,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19392784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkativefangirl13/pseuds/talkativefangirl13
Summary: "She yours?" Logan asked as Scott took the baby by the armpits and away from the older man.She giggled happily before taking a firm grip on the collar of Scott's shirt and started gnawing on it, smearing her saliva all over him, "Yes."OrWhere X3 didn't happened and Scott's mutation isn't just releasing optic beams through his eyes.





	1. You're Nesting

**Author's Note:**

> **Trigger Warning:** This fic will contain and deal with Postpartum Depression. Violent thoughts may arise but won't take part. Don't worry, later chapters would be a lot less depressing.
> 
> Shout out to my twin sister [ FandomsMadeMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomsMadeMe/pseuds/FandomsMadeMe) for helping me with the story, I know we both suck when it comes to grammar, but at least we both suck together.

The first time Scott experienced it, he was fourteen at the time and a new resident in Xavier’s Mansion. His first and instant thought was: _Haemorrhoids_.

He stared at his blood covered underwear, then at his jeans, that was thankfully sporting just a few drops that could almost pass as unnoticeable; _almost_. With hesitant fingers, Scott slowly prodded at his rear. He wasn’t surprised with the sticky substance his fingers got into contact, but a part of him was still hopping that it was just some joke, a prank gone wrong.

He racked his brains for anything that he knows about Haemorrhoids and came out with almost nothing. Though he remembered pain, that there should be pain in the rear, but all he got was this cramping feeling in his lower stomach, and the sudden craving for anything sweet.

For the most part, he tried to keep it a secret, using one of the menstruation pads stocked in school. It was a hard endeavour, using something that was designed to catch fluid coming specifically _not_ from the ass.

He had spent the whole day in the library, and every hour that passed kept cementing a permanent frown on his face. He had none of the symptoms, and all the symptoms that he had was pointing to a different medical situation that he _shouldn’t_ even experience.

After spending hours and hours in the library and a couple of chocolate bars later, he heard the Professor’s voice calling for him in his head, he realized he can’t really keep secrets in a school that was being run by a telepath 

That was how he ended up standing awkwardly in Hank’s lab as he watched him design a pad specifically for him. Tampons were a no go, it was all too close to the saying he kept hearing about himself _”a stick up his ass”_.

He glanced at the professor next to him and remembered his words from their talk moments ago. His second mutation, to put it simply, sucks. Being able to be pregnant and impregnate does not sound attractive to his fourteen-year-old pair of ears.

He managed to keep it a secret until the next morning, but he should have already expected that if the Professor figured it out then what were the chances that Jean wouldn’t? It took a moment for her to get a hang with the information at first, but being a mutant herself, it’s not like the idea of a male having periods could be more mind boggling.

Keeping it as a secret was easy, maintaining it was the hard part, but he managed to hide for the long run.

* * *

He wanted it to hurt, they say first times always hurt. 

So why does it feel so good?

The way Logan slowly moved his hips, making Scott feel his large length pleasurably as it progressed in and out of him, eliciting a moan from his lips. He hates how his back arched and his toes curl, he hates how he moaned and gasp whenever Logan brushed that spot inside him. He hates it that Logan’s making it feel good, sliding his cock in and out of him, torturing him with steady strokes, angling just right, pressing in deeper.

Scott moaned and writhed beneath him, “Don’t make me like it… Make it hurt, please make it hurt.”

But Logan only leaned closer against him licking that sensitive spot where his neck and shoulder meet, making him shiver and arch his body. Logan shifted his hips and raised one of Scott’s leg over his shoulder as he pushed his cock, if possible, even deeper, making the younger man press his head harder on the bed, biting his lips, refraining himself to cry out.

The bolts of pleasure licking up from his prostate to his balls and along his leaking shaft was too good, and he hates it. “I want it to hurt,” but Logan didn’t make it hurt, he only thrust in deeper, harder, faster, the pleasure was too overwhelming that his knuckles turned white from gripping the mattress too hard, “Please… Ahh,”

He wanted pain, he wanted Logan to hurt him, not _this_. Jean just died and it made him feel nothing but numbness, for days he walked along the corridors like a ghost, feeling nothing but an empty void inside him. Logan promised him that he’ll make him feel something, but he wasn’t expecting this, he didn’t want this. His wife’s dead and here he was, on the bed feeling nothing but pleasure, it makes him sick.

The older man leaned back before a calloused hand sheathed over Scott’s cock making his breath hitch, when Logan moved his hand with firm and steady strokes, trailing his thumb on his perineum while he slam his hips into him. This time, Scott couldn’t stop himself from crying out and flexing hips, meeting Logan’s thrusts and strokes.

He was close, he was so close.

Releasing his hold on the sheets, he pushed himself up and wrapped his arms around Logan as if telling him to stop, his legs shaking from the build-up tension and the coming climax. But Logan only placed a hand on his hips while the other hand supports them both as he lay them down on the bed, grinding his hips against Scott’s ass, knowing that his cock would massage that tiny muscle making bolts and bolts of pleasure.

“No— A-ahhh,” Scott choked out, digging his nails deeper on Logan’s shoulder blades. He moaned and writhed, wanting it to hurt, but he’s close, he’s so painfully close, and if Logan keeps on doing that— 

“No, don’t, Logan make it— Ahh!” 

Scott’s life was nothing but shades of red, except for that short moment where everything turned white as he reach his release. Body stiffening while his back arched and his toes curl, his ass clenching and unclenching while his dick release fluids. Blood pounding, heart beating fast, Logan licked the hollow of his jaw while he slowly stroke Scott’s dick, milking him dry.

Dazed from the afterglow, Scott was laid down lazily on the bed, arms thrown over his head, taking in deep breathes as sweat roll down his forehead. Logan waited for him to relax before slowly moving his hips, trying to reach his own climax.

It wasn’t long before Logan quickened up his pace and started to thrust in a less graceful manner, following Scott’s release with a grunt, pressing his forehead against the younger man’s shoulder. Scott gasped when he felt warm liquid gush inside his ass, twitching and spurting. Logan took a couple of deep breathes before finally laying down on top of him, completely spent.

“I won’t,” Logan finally answered turning his head, his nose brushing Scott’s cheek, in sought of his mouth. Scott knew what he wants, but he only turned his head away, and Logan gets it, he completely gets it. Slowly pulling out, Scott was expecting for him to leave, but the older man only laid down beside him.

“I won’t,” Scott said, _I won’t kiss you, not now, not ever_.

* * *

When Scott woke the following morning, he was alone in his bed, but the sound of water flowing from his bathroom told him that he wasn’t. The covers were drawn up around him, although he hardly remembered using them. 

He wasn’t drunk last night, he was just grieving, the memory of what he had done with Logan hit him like one of Ororo’s lightning, he bolted right up and the instant soreness on his lower body made him grimace and wince. Out of all of the stupid things he’d done in his life, this probably won over the part where he got mind controlled by Willim Stryker.

Jean just died, and not a week went by he already opened his legs to who? His rival? The person who openly flirted with his wife even in front of his face. Scott felt disgusted for letting himself enjoy the moment, and hated Logan for making it feel good.

Sitting there, staring at the discarded clothes that belonged to Jean. He remembered how he keep on packing and unpacking her clothes, staring at it as memories flood through before Logan uninvitingly barged his way inside and demand for him to at least eat. 

The sound of the bathroom door creaking open pulled Scott out of his trance, looking up, he saw a bare-chested Logan with a white towel wrapped around his waist, _his_ towel. Scott swallowed, “This was a mistake,” he said and the blank expression on Logan’s face didn’t help the situation, “This never happened,” he continued.

Walking towards his discarded clothes, Logan removed the towel and Scott found himself looking down on the bed sheet, the bed sheet that smelled too much of sex. Scott gripped at it tightly.

“Yer clearly better,” Logan grunted while he pull up his pants and zipped it shut.

“Just get out,” Scott rasped out.

He didn’t bother uttering a reply. Putting on his white beater, Logan scooped up his plaid shirt and slung it over his shoulder before exiting the room, closing the door behind him.

Scott didn’t know how long he sat there, a minute? An hour? It’s not like he was counting. Taking a deep breath, he stood up and went towards the bathroom, washing away the smell of the feral mutant on his skin.

* * *

_It’s late._

After checking himself in the bathroom and finding out that his pads were clean, Scott got out and took a look at his calendar, wondering if he marked the date correctly. Flipping the chart, he checked his last period and counted down the days that led to today, he even opened his phone just to reassure himself.

_It never gets late._

Before he could ponder more, Scott decided to put it off and just head to work. Maybe it was a side effect of Jean’s death, there’s some cases that extreme depression can change menstruation cycles, or maybe it’s just a myth. Maybe he should check it later.

Or, maybe tomorrow.

Maybe next week.

He’s busy.

Yeah, he’s just busy.

Leaning on one of the kitchen counters, Scott stared at nothing in particular with a pinched off look on his face. If Storm hadn’t spoken, he would have had that look on his face permanent for the rest of the day.

“He’s coming back,” she simply said.

Scott blinked, not that anyone’s going to see, but it managed to erase the frown plastered on his face. “What?”

“Logan,” Storm said as if the name explains itself, sipping from the mug of coffee she was holding before turning to look at Scott. “He’s coming back, it might take a while, but he will,” she continued, “He always will.”

Scott stared at her for a few silent seconds before sighing. “I know,” he said. “And I don’t care.”

Ororo stared at him, as if not believing the words from his mouth, but she must’ve saw something beyond the visor that made her blink and put down the mug of coffee that she was holding. “You’re serious,” it was a statement.

Scott didn’t bother replying, instead he squared his shoulders and stared straight ahead, breaking his gaze from Storm.

“Then what’s on your mind?”

There was a beat of silence, with Scott wondering if he should say it or not, but it’s been bothering him for a while. “We should clean the mansion.” And it was the truth. Everywhere he looked, he would spot dust and dirt, a stray object here, a clump of fallen hair there, and it has been bothering him for quite a while.

Storm only stared at him, a calculating one, before shaking her head to stare down on her mug, “Look, Scott,” she started, “I know it’s been hard, it’s been hard on all of us, but I don’t see how this—”

“Don’t,” Scott snapped cutting her off, “I don’t want to hear it.”

“Okay.” And then it was silent again, the distant noise of the children bustling along the corridors was the only indication that time was moving. A moment later, Ororo left, leaving Scott alone, staring at nothing but probably thinking of something.

* * *

Bile burns at the back of his throat as it travelled up and out of his mouth, Scott scrambled towards the nearest bathroom, almost tripping along the way while his hands did their best to prevent the food from spilling out. He slipped and fell, barely catching himself on the lip of a toilet bowl before wrenching out bile and what has been his breakfast for the day. 

Knuckles turning white as he grip at the sit and spew every last remaining food his stomach could exert. Leaning his head on his shoulder while he sat on his haunches, Scott tried to take steady breathes as another wave of nausea hit him.

“Mr. Summers?” A voice called from the doorway. Turning his head, Scott saw Kitty looking at him with a concerned expression, “Are you okay?”

Swallowing hard, Scott tried his best to push down the food that was threatening to hurl out. He pushed up and refrained himself from swaying by holding on the door frame, “Yes, I’m fine,” he rasped. “No need to worry,” he reassured her before grabbing the door handle to close it between them.

He wasn’t fine.

Scott wanted to believe that it was just probably the leftover food from last night, but after weeks of constant vomiting that he started bringing a small bucket around him, Scott can’t blame it on the food anymore, not when he started to have weird cravings, especially on pickles, fresh newly bought pickles… with peanut butter. His love for fish has been forgotten after puking up his tuna sandwich on the tiled floor a few days ago, even just from the smell of it makes him sick. 

Lately, his usage of the toilet bowl wasn’t just for vomiting anymore, Scott found himself peeing a _lot_ , yet his bowel movements decreased and he found himself a lot more constipated. Scott tried to make a decent diet plan to fix it, but he just realized that he’s starting to take a dislike on quite a number of food.

Something was wrong, deep down he probably knew what it was but he pushed the thought aside and continued on with the day, ignoring the calendar that stood silently on his nightstand.

It didn’t took long for the students to take notice of his odd actions lately, Bobby once spotted him cleaning the kitchen counter twice on the same day, Kitty saw him clean all the toilet rooms in the mansion, and a whole bunch of students witnessed him mop the floor from ground to up. Scott doesn’t clean, he might as well jump in front of a sentinel than pick up a broom.

A week later after his cleaning shenanigans, Scott settled himself on his bed with a jar of pickles on his night stand and a half-finished jar of peanut butter laid down on his stomach. He was about to dip a pickle in when he heard somebody knocking on his already opened door. Looking up, he saw Hank standing by the doorway.

“I heard you’ve been,” Hank started tipping his head slightly to the right, silently judging Scott’s choice of snack, “Cleaning,” he finished.

“It helps me take my mind off of things,” Scott explained. Maybe it was true or maybe it wasn’t, that his sudden urge to clean was out of impulse or it was just his coping mechanism for grieving. Scott wanted to believe that everything was an effect of his recent loss, and he’s doing a good job at it.

“So I’ve been told,” Hank replied, telling Scott that one of the students had probably informed him about his odd activity, his money’s on Kitty.

Scott didn’t bother replying, he didn’t want to talk, not now, not yet. Dipping the pickle in the peanut butter, Hank watched him take a bite on it, probably still bothered by his choice of food. “When was your last cycle?” Or not.

Scott stilled, his eyes glancing shortly at his calendar before swallowing the pickle down his throat, “It’s just late,” he reasoned. “They say it happens.”

“Not usually, no,” Hank informed him, he crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Scott, trying to have his full attention. “For how long?”

“I don’t know,” which was the truth, Scott started to ignore the date as soon his period hadn’t arrived on the third day. He stopped checking and started reasoning that it was just late, that it’ll come by in a day or two. Until days had been weeks and weeks had been months, he’s ignoring the thought too much up to the point he started avoiding taking a shower. 

He noticed how he’s been bloating these recent weeks, and he’s been blaming it on the food that he eats. Scott started wearing lose shirts and bigger sweaters since then.

Without saying anything, Hank took a couple of quick long strides towards Scott, sliding a paw inside his pocket before pulling out a small rectangular case and placing it on his night stand. Scott turned to look and stretched his arm to grab it. It was a newly purchased pregnancy test. He looked up and gave Hank a blank expression.

“I didn’t want to assume,” the blue mutant said. “But it wouldn’t hurt to check.”

* * *

“I’d say about eleven or twelve weeks,” Hank informed Scott, handing over a small sonogram picture of what looks like a bald curled up doll which was supposedly growing inside him. Seeing the picture, it wasn’t just an assumption anymore, it was a fact.

Scott only stared at it, unable to form even a single word.

After Hank gave him a pregnancy test, Scott, unenthusiastically, obliged and dragged himself out of his comfortable bed and into the bathroom to take a leak. A minute later, Hank barged inside after calling out Scott’s name for numerous times without receiving a reply, only to see the fearless leader standing frozenly still with the pregnancy test in hand.

It was positive.

He knew it, deep down he knew he was pregnant. But there’s a difference with knowing and ignoring, with knowing and seeing the proof. Gone are the days where he could deny the symptoms and blame it on different things, then again he made it this far neglecting the growing thing inside him.

“Scott,” Hank called and Scott was pulled back from his thoughts. “Is it him?”

The younger man just stared at him.

“Is it Logan?”

He shrugged, couldn’t really care less how Hank found out. It could probably had been because of the Professor, nothing gets past from him anyway.

There was another sigh coming from the blue mutant, “Scott, I need your whole participation on this.”

Scott frowned, isn’t letting this thing grow inside him ‘participation’ enough? “I think I’m doing well with my fair share.”

“What? Ignoring it for the past four months?” Hank countered, pinching the bridge of his nose. “Pregnancy is a sensitive stage for _anyone_ , Scott.”

“For women, Hank,” Scott corrected him, “Sensitive stage for _women_.”

That night, he stared at himself in front of the mirror and slowly took the sweater he’s wearing over his head. No matter how much he wants to deny it, loathing was his first thought as he stared down on his growing stomach. Knowing, with full proof, of the thing growing inside him was the result of his rash decision, and the guy he hates so much was making him despise the thing the longer he stared at it.

He found himself throwing the sonogram in the trash bin without as much of a second thought. Moments later, he was frantically dumping out the waste on the floor trying to retrieve it.

* * *

News travelled fast, apparently being pregnant was a big deal. Rogue and the others were excited with the prospect of a baby, and Scott couldn’t bring himself to tell them that he still wasn’t sure how he felt and that their excitement was making him anxious. There was a brief case of confusion of course, where he had to explain his second mutation, but he was a little glad that no one bothered to ask who the other guy was.

Except for Storm.

Scott was sitting on one of the lawn chairs with a peanut butter pickled sandwich (courtesy of Rogue) laid down on his stomach while watching the students play, until Ro took the empty chair next to him. At first there was silence, only the noise from the kids were heard. But Scott knows Storm. He knew something was bugging her, and he knew that whatever hunch she had inside her head, it was probably true.

“So,” she finally said. “Logan, right?” Scott didn’t reply, he just continued to watch the kids play across the yard, but it was enough for Storm. “Any plans?” he knows she wants for Logan to know, and it made him grit his teeth because this wouldn’t have happened if it weren’t for him. This annoying thing growing inside him wouldn’t have to be here in the first place if it weren’t for him. 

He took a deep breath, “I don’t even know if I’m going to keep it.”

The sharp intake of air was enough for Scott to understand that Storm wasn’t nor will ever approve with his possible decision, “A _baby_ , Scott, not _it_ ,” she corrected, her voice almost close to seething, “That’s a baby growing inside you, a living baby.”

“And it shouldn’t be,” he replied monotonously, sounding as if everything was too tiring to discuss, “I’m a guy, Ororo,”

“You’re a mutant,” she amended, “That’s a mutation.”

Scott’s done with the conversation, he didn’t want to hear or discuss another word about whatever this thing growing inside him anymore, not when his mood swings were currently hard to keep in check. He’s just too tired with everything; with Logan, with the students, with this whole pregnancy thing. But he can’t do anything, he just have to wait out for four more months.

On the contrary, he can do something, and he didn’t know if he should be terrified with the idea or not.

Looking down, Scott grabbed his sandwich and took a bite from it.

* * *

Scott was laying down on his bed, reading some sort of book that Hank lent him, informing him about how staying relaxed could be healthy for the baby, and reading a book should make his mind wonder off on things, rather than his cleaning method that could instantly tire him out. Gone are the days where running a mile was just a _part_ of his morning routine.

Honestly, he found the book quite entertaining, either that or it's just his mood swings kicking. 

He was in the middle part of the story when he felt something strange, like an uncomfortable stretch on his abdomen. Stilling, Scott’s breathe hitched up at the back of his throat, slowly putting the book face down on the bed, he curled up the large sweater he was wearing to have a look at his enlarged stomach.

It was _moving_.

He didn’t want to touch it. Fisting his hand on his sides, Scott watched as the thing inside him create small bumps on his stomach, disappearing slowly as it appeared. For once, he didn’t know what he was supposed to do, was he supposed to tell Hank? Call somebody? It’s not like he did enough research about pregnancy.

Unconsciously, Scott was slowly raising his hand to have a feel of the living creature that he’s been keeping for the past six months. His hand was already an inch close to it when a knock on the door snapped him up. Immediately pulling his sweater down, Scott told the person from outside to come in.

The door creaked open showing Marie and Kitty standing by the entryway. “Can I help you with something?” he asked.

The two girls gave each other a nervous glance, debating on who should speak first. Ever since Jean died, most of the students started walking on eggshells around him, he couldn’t blame them, he did changed after all, he just didn’t know if it’s in a good or a bad way.

“It’s okay if the subject’s too uncomfortable to you,” Marie informed him.

Scott pushed himself up and leaned on the head of the bed, hating the fact of breaking into a mass of sweat with just a simple movement. “I’m all ears,” he replied before feeling another kick, his expression must’ve shown a lot after noticing both girls giving him concerned looks.

“Mr. Summers, are you okay?” Kitty asked advancing.

“Do you need something?” Marie added.

But Scott only waved his hand, immediately declining the offer. He didn’t want help, he doesn’t need help, “No thanks, it’s just… It’s just moving,” the quiet gasped that came from both girls was enough to tell Scott about their excitement, “Do you want to feel it?” he’s probably going to ask himself later why he offered in the first place.

“Are you okay with it?” Marie asked as if to reassure both herself and Kitty, and she might as well should.

 _No,_ “Why not?”

When he rolled up his sweater, the obvious small moving bump on his enlarged stomach was easy to spot. The two girls immediately cooed, and Scott found it somewhat uncomfortable that they were talking with his stomach, as if it could actually talk back to them.

Scott jolted when he felt Marie press a hand on his abdomen. “Sorry,” she immediately apologized only for Scott to gesture them to continue. It wasn’t their fault he got knocked up, they just wouldn’t understand his lack of enthusiasm.

Or maybe they would, he’s a guy after all. Men don’t get pregnant.

It was weird, he could feel his skin stretch as the thing continued to move. No, actually, it was bordering too uncomfortable. Scott slightly shifted from his sit as if trying to make the situation less awkward.

“Can we name the baby?” Kitty asked.

The question took Scott completely off guard. 

Name? He hadn’t thought of that yet, naming it would mean he would keep it, a decision that Scott haven’t finalized yet. Looking at Kitty’s hopeful face, Scott felt a tinge of jealousy, her reaction with this thing growing inside him started to make him envious of their enthusiasm, sometimes he thought why can’t he feel the same way? All he could feel was disgust and loathing. 

Where was the ‘connection’ they all keep talking about?

Scott swallowed, he didn’t want to name it, not yet, not now. “Sure,” he replied instead, just to be polite.

He watched the two discuss about names before they left, planning to make a list for both genders and was already making quite a number of it, mostly for girls. Scott sat there, staring at the doorway. He had the result laid down under his bed that indicates the thing’s gender, he just couldn’t bring himself to take a look at it.

Knowing its gender felt like an obligation to call it that way, if it’s a she or a he. It’s like categorizing it as his property, he couldn’t even call it by the ‘B’ word yet. 

Just three more months, he just have to wait it out for three more months.

* * *

Scott’s pissed.

His sweater’s starting to fit uncomfortably because of his huge stomach, not to mention his belly button starting to stick out, it looked odd. He’s been wearing nothing but sweatpants for his bottoms, and with his growing waistline, it always slides annoying down to his hips. 

He looked like a potato with sticks as his arms and legs.

“I believe that’s the hormones kicking,” Hank informed him after a thorough check up.

“They said there was a sexy phase,” Scott intoned, biting on his pickled peanut butter sandwich while balancing the plate on top of his belly.

Hank slid a book towards Scott. It was a book about pregnancy, “According to that, you spent most of that phase hiding the baby while you sulk inside your room.”

Scott stared at it for a moment before picking it up to examine, “Is this the part where you’ll try and make me read this?” he asked raising the book for better emphasis.

“Is it working?”

“No.”

It has already been exactly eight months, and lately, it became a challenge for Scott to even push himself off the bed, not when there’s this huge ball on the way. He started to miss how his toes looked like when standing without straining his neck and back, or how it feels when you bend over or crouch down, taking a sit seemed like an hour of training in the Danger Room.

Scott mostly finds himself just sitting on his bed and staying there for the rest of the day while reading a random book that the Professor recommended to him. Twenty pages later, Scott found himself knowing completely nothing about the story, he was too focused on reading it that he actually ended up not understanding anything.

It didn’t take long for Ororo and Hank to haul him off the bed and demand for him to at least walk around the mansion, something about lying in bed would be bad for the baby. Scott couldn’t really care less, but he did so anyway, it's not like there's anything else for him to do.

Five minutes in, he couldn’t help but wonder if anyone in the mansion was bothering to clean at all. All he could see was dust, dirt, a shoe print here, a peanut butter smear there, and he swore he saw a dust bunny under the stairs. He couldn’t help but note that the vase next to the door shouldn’t be there for safety purposes, or that the TV case should be placed a little to the left for less accidents without bumping into it through the door.

The comforts of his room was better than being bombarded with filthy objects.

Scott finally snapped and went on a hunt for a broom stick, and window cleaners, he was sure he saw poop on one of the windows, not chocolate, but poop.

* * *

“Scott.”

Scott stopped from what he’s doing and glanced up to see Storm, only to start taking notice of the cluster of students surrounding him. He didn’t thought he’d managed to gather a crowd, how long had he been cleaning?

“What are you doing?” She asked tipping her head to the right.

“Cleaning,” he stated simply as he went back from scrubbing.

“I thought you were supposed to take a walk,” Ororo said as she took a seat next to Scott and looked at the items around him that was segregated into two piles, one ridiculously clean, and one for every object in the kitchen.

“Everything’s just too filthy,” Scott said. “Let me finish this _then_ I’ll take a walk.”

There was a pause. “Scott,” Storm called, but Scott was too busy rubbing the stubborn mould off. “Scott,” she called again as each student slowly disperse, knowing that Storm being there would probably put a stop to this, but Scott was still furiously scrubbing. “Scott, put down the vase and the toothbrush and look at me.”

_Toothbrush?_

Scott stopped and realized that the scrub he was using moments ago was now a tiny toothbrush, vaguely remembering that he switched to it when the scrub wasn’t able to reach the nook and cranny parts of the object. Scott practically threw the toothbrush away on the table.

_What is happening?_

Slowly, he glanced up at Ororo. “You’re nesting,” She said, clearly amused, much to Scott’s chagrin

“No,” he said, “Everything’s just too filthy,” as if the statement itself was explanatory enough to reason his behavior.

She let out a soft laugh, which soured Scott’s mood even more, nothing about the situation was funny. He looks like a potato, every single move makes him feel like he already ran a marathon, he’s fat and he missed sleeping on the bed face down, he hates seeing himself in front of the mirror, and peeing while standing up was now a nightmare. 

This thing inside him had done nothing but make him feel like his life was miserable.

“Hank’s looking for you.”

That was how he ended up staring at the newly marked date on his calendar that night.

The Professor decided that they should already plan ahead with Scott’s birthing, he was willing enough to use his mutation to help with getting into a hospital and make people think that doing a cesarean to man was ordinary as doing one to a woman. Hank was in charge with picking a hospital, but Scott couldn’t find it in himself to do it outside of the mansion. Giving birth at a hospital’s just way too real, as if cementing the idea that the thing inside Scott isn’t just an object, or a parasite, and that’s too much already.

It’s nothing but a hindrance.

“I don’t want it in a hospital,” Scott argued, “You can’t make me.” There was a lot of disagreement, but Hank respected his decision 

It was a difficult task to find a decent doctor, but Hank managed do it quite well, deciding that he could help if ever there comes in a complication. Hank asked him about any preferences, but Scott couldn’t make himself to care, in the end he just gave Hank all the decision process. Ending the conversation with “I just want it out.”

The blue mutant wasn’t happy with his words, but Scott wasn’t happy for the whole eight months. He sees it as a lose-lose situation.

* * *

Scott slowly opened his eyes, the drug still haven’t completely left his body and he was still feeling a bit out of it. Turning his head, he saw the Professor sitting on his wheelchair while cradling a bundle of what seemed to be a white blanket. He was gently rocking it back and forth with a soft and genuine smile plastered on his face.

“She’s a girl,” The Professor informed him, not taking his eyes on the small creature in his arms. “And very much healthy.”

“I didn’t asked,” Scott slurred out. He was tired, his lids were heavy and the anesthesia's making him feel numb from head to toe.

He heard the Professor release a short sigh, defeated? Scott couldn’t put a finger over it. He should know. Out of all of the people in the mansion, he should know what Scott was feeling, and the pained expression on the Professor’s face was enough to assure him that he doesn’t need to explain himself.

Knowing its gender doesn’t make a difference, knowing its health wouldn’t make him feel any better. 

“Rest, Scott,” The Professor told him instead, “I believe it has been a very tiring day for you.”

He didn’t need to be told twice, closing his eyes and letting himself drift off to sleep, Scott felt nothing.


	2. Your Dad's just not in the Mood

Scott woke up because of the massive pain in his abdomen. It felt like somebody jagged it open and played with his intestines before placing all of it back in along with a few broken shards, then stapled it closed before dousing it with a litre of alcohol.

Usually, having an injury such as agonizing as this, the idea that it was because of a mission had made it less painful, but after a quick look around the place and remembering why he was here, it had felt like ten times worse than the original pain. 

Scott turned his head and saw two pills of painkillers beside a glass of water on a nightstand, he immediately pushed his upper body with his elbows and rested most of his weight on the right to have his left arm reach for it.

“I suggest you try not to move a lot,” Hank suddenly informed him, entering the lab with a clip board squeezed under his armpit, “How are you feeling? Fine?” he asked walking towards him and grabbing the pills to hand it over to Scott, which he enthusiastically popped in his mouth and pushed it down with a glass of water, “So that’s a ‘No’” Hank said answering his own question.

Handing the glass back to Hank, Scott let his head fell back down on the pillow, wishing for the burn on his abdomen to decrease right instant, “How long will it take before I get back on going to missions?” 

Hank’s lips pursed, obviously disliking Scott’s first choice of topic for their discussion. He exhaled and placed the clipboard on the nightstand before slipping his paws inside his pockets, “Six weeks max,” he answered.

“That’s too long,” Scott immediately replied. He can’t stay in bed for another month. He already wasted most of the year on letting _it_ grow inside him and fulfilling nothing for the school, or the team, or even for his class. He can’t take a rest for another six weeks, what’s he supposed to do rather than stay in bed?

Hank ran a paw through his fur, “There’s no shortcut for recovery, Scott,” he said, “Two weeks of bed rest, and maybe you could take short walks around the school after, but other than that, I’m not expecting to see you in the Danger Room or even teaching in class.”

“I can do paper works,” Scott suggested.

Hank was silent for a moment, the pinched expression on his face tells him that he’s giving it a thought, “Okay,” he finally agreed, “As long as it doesn’t do any pressure on the wound, we both know that neither of us don’t want to set your recovery a few weeks back if you want to be in the team again.”

Scott nodded, he’s not technically happy with the idea of just lounging on his bed while doing a mountain of paper works for the next two weeks, but it’s a better choice than to do nothing at all. 

Scott closed his eyes for a moment, slowly feeling the kick of the painkillers when his abdomen turn conveniently numb. He was expecting for Hank to leave, but when he opened his eyes and to see the furry mutant still standing on his beside, Scott felt like Hank had no plans of leaving unless he ask _the_ question.

And he’s been planning to avoid, so he kept his mouth shut and continued on staring at the ceiling.

He heard Hank exhale in defeat, as if waiting for Scott to ask _its_ health was as futile as Kitty learning to drive properly, “Ten fingers and toes, three point eight pounds and very much a screamer,” Hank informed him trying to lighten up the mood, “I’d say you’re lucky that she turned out quite healthy.”

Scott doesn’t feel anywhere near lucky.

When the younger man doesn’t seem to have any plans on giving a response, Hank continued, “I already have most of the birth certificate answered, all I need is a name and your signature then I’ll be off your hair.”

Scott has nothing to say to that. He could deal with writing down his signature on the paper but not the name. Honestly, he had enough time to think of a decent one but he always seem to disregard the thought, knowing that Marie and Kitty were already making a list about it.

“Go ask Marie, or Kitty, I suppose either of them have enough names written on their list.” Scott replied unenthusiastically, maintaining his gaze at the ceiling.

“I can’t just ask them, Scott,” Hank said almost irritably tired while pinching the bridge of his nose, “You’re her dad, you could at least just pick one on the list.” 

Scott didn’t want to choose, he didn’t want to name it. He just woke up and he’s too damn tired to think of a decent one. Maybe ask him later, or tomorrow or maybe next week. Just not now, not yet, “Leave it blank for the moment then.”

“We can’t just _leave_ it blank,” Hank said almost as if biting back the urge on being furious, “What are we supposed to call her?”

“I believe you’ve been calling it ‘baby’ for the past few months, I don’t see how that could make a difference,” Scott reminded him, sounding a bit out of the head.

“Her, Scott, _her_. She has a gender and not an object that you could just ignore by not giving it a name,” Hank snapped, correcting and might as well be informing him. When Scott remained quiet, it was seemingly obvious that he just completely ignored Hank’s whole comment, entering his ear and out of the other. Taking a deep breath, he said, “Very well then, I’ll be calling her Jean.”

The name suddenly made Scott’s head snapped at the older mutant’s direction, his mouth forming dangerously thin, “That’s a poor joke you’re trying to attempt there, Hank, even for my standards,” he informed him, voice flat but almost as if seething.

Hank merely raised a brow, “Since when do you know whether one’s a joke or not?”

“I know a joke when it sounds obviously foolish and irrelevant,” Scott explained unconsciously gripping the sheets tighter on his balled up fists, knuckles turning white. He’s in no mood to have any discussion regarding about her, much less than to even hear her name. Knowing that they were supposed to make a family, it annoys him how everything turned out instead.

Removing his glasses and rubbing a paw over his face, Hank exhaled through his nose before he put it back on, “I’ll give you a few weeks at most for you to come up with a name,” he finally said giving up, “We don’t want a delayed birth certificate.” He added taking the clipboard from the nightstand before turning around to leave.

Hank was already by the door when he stopped and turned to say one last thing, staring at the floor as if too annoyed to even spare a look at Scott, “At least ask me about how or where she is right now.” he said, the hopefulness was not evident on his voice.

“What I want to know is when can I leave and be back in my room,” Scott asked instead, it was the wrong question, but it made Hank leave without another word.

* * *

After a day since his recovery, Scott had managed to persuade Hank to be back in his room. Although he turned out successful on that part, he ended up having Storm supervising him for the following weeks unless he decides to jump head start back on his job. The team had a mandatory agreement, to Scott’s irritation, to at least give him exactly three days of bed rest before he could start doing his paper works. Although he didn’t want to spend three days with doing nothing, it’s a better choice than having no papers to check at all for the couple of months to come.

It was Scott’s call not to have any visitors unless it’s about school or team business. He didn’t want anyone questioning him about _it_ since he just recently gave birth. Apparently, Hank’s not the only one who managed to ask him about the names, and he’s betting that Kurt got persuaded from either of the two.

After two days of recovery, Scott mostly spends his time reading a random book that the Professor had recommended to him. There’s nothing much for him to do anyway rather than sleep, and watching the news would only sour his mood. Ever since their little visit with the President, there hasn’t been a month where people fight for human rights, something that Scott tried not to judge.

Scott, in a horrifying realization, noticed that he’s almost done with the book, and considering that it wasn’t even lunch yet, he’s having an internal crisis on what do for the remaining hours. 

Looking around his room, his eyes landed on the baby book that Hank placed on his night stand a few days back. Ever since he put it there, Scott never made himself to read it nor to even pick it up, he always manage to stare at it for a couple of moments every day, as if contemplating.

Unconsciously, Scott already had his left arm stretched out, reaching for it. He was already an inch close when he heard his own door clicked open. Scott immediately pulled his hand back and snapped his head at the entryway while slowly placing the book face down on the bed. 

“And here’s your daddy,” Ororo said in a sing-song child-like voice while carrying a small bundle of clothes on her arms, rocking it up and down and looking, according to Scott’s own judgement, oddly stupid.

“I thought I said no visitors unless it’s something about the team or school,” Scott reminded her, eyes momentarily staring on the living creature she was carrying before snapping his gaze back at Ororo.

“Beat it, Scott,” she said instantly frowning, “It’s been two days and not once did you asked for your daughter,” she informed him while taking a few more steps towards Scott. He could feel his own stomach plummet down, “I read a couple of books and they said it’s healthy for the parents to carry their child especially for new borns, preferably skin-to-skin contact. It forms connection.”

Scott ran a hand through his hair, “I gave birth, Ororo, not install an internet connection.” She glowered down on him, her hip pointing at the right while she shifted her weight on her right foot. Scott exhaled a breath, “What do want me to do?”

“Obviously I want you to at least carry her with your own arms,” She said. When Scott heard a small gurgling sound, he opened his mouth to protest, “If you say anything remotely close about getting a hindrance for your recovery, I’ll tell Hank to have you on bed rest for the whole month.”

Scott snapped his mouth shut before contemplating a different response; he thought of nothing. 

He’s just supposed to carry a child, how hard could that be? Hesitantly outstretching arms, Scott’s palms started to sweat like a faucet. It won’t take long, it’s just going to be a minute. So why the hell was he this anxious?

The moment Ororo handed the baby to him, Scott internally panicked. She’s just too small and too soft against his hard calloused hands.

“There you go,” She said a bit cheerfully, “Now try putting her head on your elbow.”

But Scott found himself frozen still, hands shaking while he stare at the baby’s face for the first time. She was gnawing her small hands against those equally small mouth and huge cheeks, she has a little button nose and a pair of very blue, and very huge, eyes. She looked so innocent with those big peepers staring curiously at him.

It was safe to say that the baby looked like him, so why does she reminded him so much of Logan?

“I can’t,” Scott said, voice suddenly sounding frantic, “Just take her back,”

“No, no, no, no, no, it’s okay, you’re doing fine, just try and cradle her head and move it on your elbow, it’s not that hard,” she said assuring him.

“I said take her.”

“It’s okay Scott, just move—”

“I said take her, Munroe!” Scott suddenly yelled making the baby cry, something inside him had made a churning feeling that he immediately tried to push down while extending his arms to give the baby back to Ororo. In an instant, she took her in her arms and tried shushing her back, rocking the baby up and down in a soothing manner.

“Sh, sh, shhhhh, it’s okay, it’s okay,” she lulled, “Your dad’s just not in the mood.” She added to Scott’s obvious irritation.

Once the baby had stopped crying and started cooing when Munroe rubbed her nose affectionately. Scott hadn’t noticed himself gripping the bed sheets too hard while staring at the baby book, noticing this, he quickly turned away and rubbed his face with both hands.

Ororo stared at him for a couple of moments, an unreadable expression on her face, before she opened her mouth to speak, “I’ll see myself out,” she said slowly turning around as if waiting for Scott to say something, but he didn’t.

Scott was staring down on his hands when Ororo closed the door to leave him alone.

* * *

The next day, when Hank visited Scott to have a check on his stitches, the furry mutant went frozen still while packing up his medical supplies when Scott asked him if he could suddenly have the baby only at night.

Scott lowered his head when Hank seem to stare at him quite longer than usual, it made him feel uneasy, “She’s still mine,” he reasoned.

Hank folded his arms over his chest and tipped his head slightly to the right, “Well that part’s obvious,” he said, “What suddenly made you settle on that kind of decision?” he asked, but Scott clearly heard the _especially when you’ve been neglecting her_ part.

Scott was sure that it wasn’t the pain on his lower abdomen that kept him up all night. Ever since Ororo had managed to persuade him to carry the baby for even a couple of seconds, the experience hadn’t left his mind ever since, and for a moment, he attempted to start reading the baby book before shaking his head and throwing it away under his bed.

He suddenly felt like the baby was his property, letting her grow inside of him for nine long months, at least he had all the rights to keep her. 

Biting his lip, Scott tried to spit out the words he’s been avoiding for the past days, “Because, she’s my _daughter_ ,” the word seemed so foreign on his tongue, it felt awkward when he said it, but it managed for Hank to exhale a breathe as if relieved to find out that everything’s not yet too late.

The next thing Scott knew, Hank and Ororo were discussing how the situation would proceed with him. He was silently judging the two on how invested they seem to be in it.

Due to Scott’s situation and to avoid pushing back his recovery, Hank had proposed on using a walkie-talkie (since they don’t have a baby monitor) if ever the baby wakes up in the middle of the night, Scott would be able to just try and call either of the two for immediate assistance. Honestly, he could manage moving around with a stitched up wound, it’s one of the main hassles on his line of work and he’s used to the pain. But considering on how Scott treated the child even before she was born, Hank and Ororo had decided to start off with a few baby steps.

And besides, keeping the baby even only at night was the most that they could have from Scott.

It was decided that by seven p.m. Scott would have his daughter by then, then Ororo would take her at the same time in the morning before he could start with the paper works.

It was solid idea at first, that was until the first night started. Fear of falling an arm on the baby while asleep, Scott had managed to stand up from his bed and create a made up baby crib with the first drawer of his night stand using a pillow and a small blanket. 

Hank had accidentally walked in on Scott while in the midst of doing the bed, there was a moment where they only stared at each other for a solid ten seconds before the older mutant turned and left, coming back moments later bringing a smaller pillow and a few other blankets.

“I can feel you mentally making a list,” Scott pointed out while they both try to fix the bed, “You do know that she’ll outgrow it soon.”

Hank only hummed, not ignoring nor acknowledging him. Later that same night, Ororo paid a visit and silently judged the homemade crib that they made, it was obvious that she didn’t liked the idea.

The following nights was a disaster, Scott kept on waking up whenever the baby cries and Hank and Ororo sometimes takes too long to arrive. He usually found himself hiding his head behind the pillows trying to drown her screams while holding the walkie-talkie in the air.

Every night was annoying and it irritates him, the only thing that kept Scott from bailing out was because of the fact that this was his own idea and that he chose this. Only in the fifth day, while Scott secretly watched Hank feed the baby with a bottle of milk (courtesy of Ororo for doing a quick stroll around the mall), he had the sudden feeling of yearning. Before it got over his head, Scott turned and forced himself to sleep.

It was a week later, while he was rereading some enrolment papers for the coming transferees, when Kitty and Marie paid him a visit. They were nervous at first, but when they finally told him about proposing the list for the baby’s name, it was Scott’s turn to break into sweat.

“Professor McCoy told us that it would be nice if we inform you about the list of names,” Marie said pulling out a folded paper from her pants.

“Of course he did,” Scott commented rubbing a finger on his forehead.

“Most of the students had helped us think of a couple of good ones,” Kitty informed him, “We hoped that it could help you finally name her.”

Marie handed him the paper and Scott hesitantly accepted it, forcing himself to smile as he did so. Apparently, taking her at night wasn’t enough for Hank to pester him.

After thanking the two for the help and waiting for them to leave his room, Scott didn’t even spared a glance on the paper before crumpling it up into a ball and throwing it in the trash.

It was later that night when Hank came in to change the baby’s diaper did he noticed the list of names inside the trash bin. Scott silently watched him picked it up and stared at it with a blank expression before finally pocketing the paper, too tired to start a disagreement with Scott.

Besides, he’d finally stopped calling her ‘it’, that’s already enough improvement.

* * *

Three weeks later, where Scott was finally allowed to stroll around the mansion, Ororo managed to find him cooped up in his office before dragging him out. Since it was a weekend and Marie and Kitty were free to babysit, she made an idea that today’s the day Scott should buy more stuff for the baby, and that since he’s the father, he should at least give an effort to do it.

“I don’t see how this is necessary,” Scott said, hands on the stirring wheel as he drove to the store, “She’s doing pretty well with what she currently have.”

“Scott,” she started, her voice sharp, “Your daughter has a drawer for a crib, and I don’t see how your pen or her hands is a healthy chew toy.” She pointed out. In Scott’s defence, he cleaned that pen thoroughly, “Besides, she could do well with a few more clothes.” She added.

Scott wanted to say that she’ll outgrow everything someday, they’re just going to waste money on something that they’ll throw out in the near future. But instead, he remained silent because Hank’s also been hinting him to go shopping for a couple of days now. If worse comes to worst, they’ll gang up on him and take away his Danger Room privilege, especially since now that the Professor’s obviously on their side.

Lately, the Professor had become very fond of the baby.

Scott later found himself staring at an aisle filled with various kinds of baby cribs. He suddenly found creating tactical mission plans being way easier than choosing a decent crib to buy. Ororo, on the other hand, was cheerfully pointing out a crib here and there, yelling at Scott about the good quality while she stroll down to inspect each of them.

“Oh, look at this! Twenty percent off with movable rails and a free baby mobile,” She yelled pushing a cart filled with baby toys, bottles, diapers, milk, and clothes that were supposedly for his daughter, “This one has a removable canopy!” She added.

If everything ends just as how Ororo wanted it, his daughter might end up having way fancier bed and clothes than him. Rubbing a hand over his face, Scott took a deep breath and followed Storm down the aisle, wondering how a baby so small would need this much things.

The day finished off with a flat tire while they drove home. 

Scott blamed it on the crib.

* * *

After a month and a week of his recovery, Scott was staring really hard on his calendar as if hoping for the days to magically move fast. In a week, he’ll be able to join Danger Room trainings and going out on missions even if all they have to do was scout the area for inspection. Scott’s been itching to move around and stretch his muscles, especially now that he’d already done most of the paper works even for the next month to come.

He was really looking forward for the week to end, he’d been wondering on how his classes were doing since Hank’s way of teaching was a tad bit different than his methods.

Scott was humming a tune while attempting to make himself a bowl of cereal for breakfast when the Professor found him, the minute he saw Charles’s face, his good mood immediately disappeared. The small smile on his face that he didn’t knew he was wearing had deflated in an instant.

“May we talk?” He asked gesturing a hand towards the hallway.

Scott, almost pouring down cereal on his bowl, slowly placed down the cardboard box and nodded. Placing everything back inside the cupboard and fridge, he made his way towards the Professor as the older man wheeled himself out, positively sure that Scott would follow.

“You could have just called me from your office,” Scott said, silently questioning how walking through the hallway would be much difference.

“I find it more soothing this way,” the Professor answered, telling Scott of the impending bad news. 

Since it was a weekday, most of the students had already headed straight to their class, in result of the hallway being ghostly empty. It gave Scott at least a small feeling of privacy, but considering that they’re openly walking down the hallway in complete view of anyone who looked through the windows, Scott hoped to have this discussion out on the garden.

They continued to walk through the mansion in an unceasing pace, a moment later, the Professor finally opened his mouth when they reached the den, “I don’t want to be assumed as a meddler, Scott,” he said to which contradicts to main fact that he’s a telepath, “But it had reached to my concern about the situation.” 

Scott nodded and remained quiet, holding both hands behind his back as they continue to trudge down the halls.

“How long has it been? Five weeks?” The Professor questioned, “And yet she still haven’t got a name.”

“Hank gave me a couple of weeks to think about it,” Scott reasoned, head hanging low while he listens to the whirl of the Professor’s electric chair.

“Weeks,” he repeated, “Not months. Her hearings had finally developed and have been able to recognize Hank’s and Ororo’s voice,” he informed him, “But not yours.” The way the Professor said that, his voice sounded sad and a bit disappointed, Scott tried to avoid looking back at his father figure.

“I keep her at night,” he reasoned.

“But it’s not you who takes care of her when she wakes up crying,” he answered, though his voice sounded soft, Scott felt offended, “If this continues on I might conclude to give Logan a call and inform him about the situation.”

Scott froze, his head snapping back up to stare at the Professor. Could the guy be any more serious? What makes the Professor think that Logan could be of any help? He can’t even make a decent bath for himself, what more to take care of an infant? “Logan? I don’t see how he’s capable for the job.”

Charles turned and tipped his head to the right, “Are you?” and that question was like a sucker punch to the gut, “You only think of her as a property, and even if you do keep her at night, that hasn’t stopped the fact that you’ve been neglecting her whenever she needs your attention.”

Scott ran a hand through his hair, “What do you want me to do?”

Charles exhaled, disappointed that he only seem to see this as a mission, “Take care of her,” he simply said, but the method was far from it, “Hank and the others can help you but as long as you keep her by your side, Learn to understand your own daughter,” he added, “You are the father after all.”

Scott merely nodded, gripping his hands into fists. 

He didn’t want the responsibility, not yet.

* * *

“Again?” Scott glared at the crying baby as she continued to make grabby hands at him. “I just fed you,” he intoned showing no sign of picking her up.

As if she understood what he just said, the baby screamed louder and it was pissing Scott off. Taking care of her was taking up a lot of his time, he hasn’t been able to finish this month’s work due to her. He was lucky enough that the others were still willing to baby sit her when they’re free, but times like this, with all of them busy, he have no one to throw the baby at, especially now that the Professor’s keeping an eye at him.

Giving in, Scott bent down and took her from her crib, but her screaming didn’t even tether. He tried to rock her, but she still screamed, feeding her was just stupid because she just ate five minutes ago.

“What the hell do you want?” He demanded, but she just continued to bawl her eyes out.

She continued to cry until Ororo came barging in his room looking panicked. Without even a second thought, Scott handed the baby to her. “You’re free now, right?” he said. “Deal with her, I have work to do.”

“Scott—”

He immediately left.

Weeks, maybe even months, continued to go like that, Scott handling the baby and waiting for others to be free of work before handing her to them. And it’s not like he wasn’t following what the Professor said, it’s a win-win. Well, not so much as a win but a temporary solution.

If only someone would be willing enough to take care of her whenever she cries at night. But even he knows that’s already crossing the line with the conversation he had with the Professor. Some nights, she was easy to handle, but on nights where she wouldn’t stop, Scott ends up either staying up at night or leaving her crying in his room as he heads down at the living room to sleep on one of the sofas instead. He gets scolded by either Hank or the Professor on the latter, but he just can’t handle it anymore.

The last straw happened a few weeks later

He spent the whole day trying to figure out what the hell is wrong with her. Some moments she would stop, and Scott would think that it was finally over, but then she’ll start up again two minutes later. The whole day continued like that, he wasn’t able to check any of the papers or attend any of his classes.

And the crying didn’t stop until evening.

Scott glared at the crying baby in her crib and he wanted nothing more but to make her disappear. He was bone deep tired and she just, _Wouldn’t. Stop_. What the hell does she want? What more could she need? She’s got a fucking crib and everything, he feeds her, he changes her diaper. _What the hell does she want!_

“Shut up,” he said. “Shut up, shut up! SHUT UP!”

She didn’t, if possible, she only grew louder.

Then something just snapped.

Scott stared at her, a pillow in his hand. He just can’t do it anymore, he just want it to end, and for a moment, he imagined putting the pillow on her face. Maybe that’ll completely shut her up, even maybe just for a moment. Scott just wanted to keep her from crying, that’s all he wanted.

He was slowly advancing, gripping the pillow hard in his hand.

If only Ororo hadn’t barged in, he might not be able to stop himself.

Scott immediately dropped the pillow as if it was burning him, _What the hell am I doing?_ He thought suddenly alarmed, slowly backtracking with a petrified face.

“Scott,” Ororo called, mirroring Scott’s own expression.

Immediately, Scott grabbed the baby from her crib and gave her to Ororo. “Take her, just please, fucking take her away from me!”

“Scott, what—“

“I said to take her away from me,” Scott seethed through the cries of the baby, and for a moment he just want her to shut up already.

He couldn’t handle it anymore.

Without so much as a glance, he grabbed his jacket and ran out of the room, barely avoiding Ororo from the door. There’s no way the Professor isn’t aware of what’s happening, but god, for once he couldn’t give a fuck as he went straight for the garage and to his motorcycle.

He didn’t thought twice to start his bike and drove high speed on the road. Scott needed some time alone, take a breather. He knew something’s wrong with him, he knew he’s sick in the head. For a person who doesn’t kill innocent, he was about to put a pillow on the baby’s face, on _his_ baby. 

Scott gripped the handle until his knuckles turned white before turning up the speed, the feeling of the cold wind were like nails scratching his face.

He didn’t know where he was going, all he want was as much distance as he could get away from the mansion, away from her daughter that reminded him so much of Logan, that reminded him of the mistake he did just after Jean’s death. Jean, his wife who died to save them, who left nothing for him but a memory.

Scott drove his bike faster until the trees turned into a blur, until the cold wind numbed his face, until a car hit him at the side that sent him flying through the air.

* * *

Scott was sitting at the waiting area in the hospital with a blank expression, his face, arms and legs were covered with minor scratches while his forehead was wrapped up with a white gauze. Scott was thankful that his shades weren’t knocked off his face when he was sent flying through, things would have ended in a bigger disaster.

Wincing a little because of the road rash, Scott whipped out his phone in hopes of calling Ororo to inform her about the situation, only after seeing the huge crack on the screen did he took out his sim card and threw the broken device at the nearest trash bin.

Thankfully, the driver was a couple who were nice enough to bring Scott at the nearest hospital along with his broken motorcycle. Scott wasn’t too keen with the idea of visiting a hospital since a lot would question his choice of wearing a pair of sunglasses indoors, especially now that it’s night. 

Although mutants were now publicly known, it’s still better to be cautious.

Scott was waiting for the nurses to give him the go signal to leave, until then he’s stuck here along with a family who seemed to be waiting anxiously, some of them were even praying. Scott assumed that there must be someone special to them undergoing surgery, so he tried to ignore and give them the space they needed.

It was later known that it wasn’t just some kind of surgery.

When a guy came out through the ER along with a nurse, some of the adults stood up as if waiting for him to announce the good news, what Scott heard was enough to make him snap his head up and stare at them.

“It’s a healthy baby boy!” The guy announced breaking into a cheerful smile.

The whole family started cheering, hugging and kissing each other’s cheek as if to celebrate for the new born baby. Tears of joys filled while the father, who Scott assumed, hugged, who he also assumed, was his mother. Holding tightly as if the ordeal was finally over.

Scott felt like he was witnessing something private, ducking his head, he slowly excused himself and headed straight towards the bathroom. He splashed his face with cold water before leaning down on the sink, taking in deep breaths while he looked up and stared at himself through the mirror.

Just like what Logan said, he looked like shit.

It was strange, seeing how the family acted as if all of their hopes were answered with the birth of a simple boy, it causes a knit on Scott’s eyebrows. 

Their reaction was just so _different_.

When his daughter was born, were there people crying of happiness? Were they waiting to know if she was healthy? Did her parents gave enough shit to carry her on her very first day? Scott never liked how humanity treated mutants, women and children, but how was he different? 

For months he’d been neglecting her, as if trying to ignore her very existence.

Scott grew up in a world where mutants like him can’t have a normal life no matter what age they are. Mutant’s who can’t have the right to study in a decent school, to live in a normal home, to know what it feels like to play outside without being judged by others. 

Scott wanted to put an end to those thing, but that’s the life he’s about to give his own daughter.

It wasn’t anything grand, there were no life threatening events. Scott just managed to witness a different family welcoming a new addition to them. And after seeing something like that, he found himself fleeing out of the hospital.

* * *

When Scott arrived at the front gate of the mansion, he was a panting mess. Leaving his wallet to pay the hospital bills was actually a bad idea considering that his bike was currently broken. But years of training gave him the advantage of having better endurance.

He managed to trudge up the stairs and drag himself towards Ororo’s room, he didn’t considered knocking at first before slowly opening door, expecting to see the crib, that used to be in his room, inside and along with a couple of toys. With light feet, he made his way towards the baby's bed and looked down to stare at her sleeping form, looking so peaceful with her tiny chest moving up and down as she breathes.

Slowly, Scott lowered his hands inside the crib and gently hooked one under her neck and one under her bottom before slowly hoisting her up and placing her in his arms. She craned her neck and rubbed her eyes as if trying to get comfortable, Scott wondered if this was the first time he carried her with care.

When the baby started to show signs of waking up by stretching and gurgling wincing noises, Scott started to rock her back and forth just like how he saw Ororo and Hank does it, making shushing noises while tapping her hip gently, creating a subtle rhythm. Surprisingly, it worked like magic.

“Scott?” he heard Ororo said, slowly sitting up, “What are you doi— what happened? Did she wake up?” she questioned, torn between asking about his state or why was he in her room this late.

Scott managed to place a finger over his lips as if to shush her. "How did you managed to get her to sleep?" He asked in a low whisper instead.

Ororo slowly sat at the edge of her bed, “Same thing with what you’re doing right now,” she replied, as if unsure of the situation, “Scott, about earlier—”

The baby started squirming, her tiny button nose crinkling and her mouth frowning. Scott returned on lulling her back to sleep before something struck his mind, “How about Abbie?” he asked her, he basically ended up with that kind of name because it rhymes with baby. “You like that?” she showed no signs of liking it nor hating it, but Scott found a corner of his lip tugging upwards, “I’ll start calling you Abbie.” He said.

Ororo decided not to question what happened, for the meantime, she’d rather watch the two spend some time together.

* * *

It took a couple of days before Scott got a hang of changing the baby’s diaper, and a couple more when it comes to giving her a bath. Turns out, taking care of a baby is way more different than creating battle tactics. His laundry routine was temporarily set aside after getting peed twice in a day.

Hank once found Scott skimming through the library in search for baby books as he carries Abbie, who was too busy chewing a toy, in a baby carrier on his back. Hank had to blink twice if he was seeing everything right. 

There were still a lot of tough times since babies her age needed so much attention, it’s hard to juggle the X-Men and school priorities, especially now that Abbie takes most of his time, free or not. It was a slow pace, but the team leader managed to make a schedule about everything. 

Sometimes things went off script, to his frustration, but Scott could manage.

It was finally going smoothly for once, until Logan came back after a year of absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for Logan's lack of appearance in the story, but I just wanted to show Scott's relationship with his daughter before we head into the main event. 
> 
> Anyway, Kudos and Comments are much appreciated!


	3. I Was Gone for A Year and Ya Already Got Yerself Knocked Up?

Logan was about to leave the Professor’s office, his hand already holding the doorknob, when his eyes caught sight of a corner in the room that looked oddly like a children’s play area. It wasn’t obvious, just a rolled up rug hidden beside a bookshelf and an opaque box filled with bright toys. It looked completely out of place being surrounded by boring books and shelves.

Logan must’ve stood longer than intended, it made the Professor notice his sudden stillness. He followed the spot where Logan’s line of vision was angled and let out an amused sound, “I see you’ve discovered this room’s little play area.”

Logan quirked an eyebrow and turned, still holding the door handle, “I ain’t judging, but are those yours?” he asked, pointing a free hand towards the box of toys.

“As a matter of fact, yes, those are mine,” he replied, and as if reading Logan’s mind, he added, “Although it isn’t me who uses it constantly.”

That earned a wrinkle on the older mutant’s forehead. Did the Professor had somehow started enrolling babies? It’s not something that Charles _wouldn’t_ do, whether they’re mutants or humans, as long as they don’t have a place to go he would gladly welcome them with open arms. The Professor obviously has a soft spot for children.

Shaking his head, Logan shook the idea off his shoulder before continuing on heading out, he gave the Professor a final wave of goodbye without looking at him before closing the door with a soft click.

It has been more than a year since Logan left. It wasn’t in his plan to leave and be gone for that long. But after getting a hint from the Professor that his past had somehow had a connection with Sabertooth, aka Victor Creed, he’d hit the road in search of that damn mutant. The possibility was inconceivable at first, but after taking it into thought, Sabertooth had called him _Jimmy_ once on one of their encounters, a name that even himself didn’t know.

It was a fruitless search.

Somehow, Sabertooth had strangely decided to hide his existence on the face of the Earth, and after maybe ten months of searching for the bastard, Logan decided to give up and wasted most of his months on the road, as if trying to buy some time before he goes back.

It’s not like Logan didn’t want to head back in the mansion. God forbid, but the school was the closest home he got and leaving would never be on his plan for a long time. Logan had never imagined that the school would turn out to be this important to him, but it’s not like he’ll turn down his pride and admit it, hell would freeze first before he could say it out in the open.

Walking down the hallway, he caught a glimpse of a familiar stick-up-in-the-ass brunette guy teaching a class with his arms moving as if to prove a point. He seemed fine, _doing_ fine actually, unlike a year ago were he looked so lost and broken with his sunken features. Logan wondered how the guy managed to pull himself together. There was a churning feeling when he realized that he wasn’t there to witness it. 

Right after Jean’s sacrifice, Scott had somehow held onto him while they flew away from Alkali Lake. In that short moment, Logan felt like he should start looking over at Summers, keep an eye on him if ever he does something stupid like; tiring himself to death. Taking over the classes that Scott kept on skipping and trying to contribute help for the team even if he’s obviously doing an awful job on it.

But things don’t always turn the way he wanted.

One night of giving into temptation had completely ruined his relationship with the fearless leader. Maybe it was there after the incident at the Statue of Liberty, or maybe it had already been there as soon as they met in the Professor’s office. The strong tension that the both of them always seem to dance around on but never did anything to acknowledge it, playing along the edges by throwing each other insults and snarky comments. None of them dared to concede into it, and Logan, for the life of him, had done it but at the wrong time.

Logan rubbed his face and tried to forget about the memory of how it felt to have his hands on his skin or what feels to be _inside_ of him. It felt good, too damn good, but even good things had its consequences. He wouldn’t blame the guy for ignoring and avoiding him the next two months right after that heated night, his wife just died and Logan had used his vulnerability to have his way in his pants.

He wondered if Scott had also decided to forget about it.

Logan seriously needed a beer.

Turning a corner and climbing down the stairs, the feral mutant headed towards the kitchen in hopes of seeing a case of beer in the fridge, maybe Bobby and the others had finally reached their rebellious stage and decided to break the rules for once. 

All thoughts about beer was temporarily forgotten after spotting Marie by the kitchen counter, spoon-feeding a baby girl that looked no more than a year old. Logan was pretty known for assuming the worst, and he couldn’t stop himself from opening his damn mouth, “I was gone for a year and ya already got yerself knocked up?”

Marie raised her head and the surprise was evident on her face “Logan!” She cheerfully greeted, it was obvious that she wanted to run and give the guy a hug but with both of her hands currently preoccupied, she stayed rooted on her spot. “If I only had my way, I’d be crushing you right now.”

Logan snorted before walking towards her and giving her a one arm hug, squeezing her shoulders before heading straight towards the fridge. Surprisingly, he found three can of good beers. With a shrugged, he pulled it all out and opened one, “I’d like to see ya try,” he said turning around only to see two big blue eyes staring curiously at him, “She ain’t yours, right?” He asked her hesitantly.

Marie groaned, “I hope she was, look how cute she is!” she said pinching her round cheeks, the baby only grabbed her finger and started gnawing on it, “Ah, ah, ah,” she said pulling her hand away, “Dirty,” she said obviously indicating on her gloves.

Taking it into thought, if Rogue did had a baby, the father must’ve been long dead by just having sex with her. Logan shrugged and tipped his beer to drink in while Marie continued to feed her when the baby started to whine. Logan didn’t noticed himself looking at the small person, he felt like she looked similar to somebody he knew, he just couldn’t seem to pin point who.

“When did you arrive? I didn’t notice.” Marie asked while pretending for the spoon to be an airplane.

“Just this morning,” Logan answered leaning a hip on the counter, “Had a talk with the Professor first.”

Marie nodded as if understanding, “Are you staying for good?” She asked again, Logan took another sip indicating that the answer was an obvious ‘no’. She let out a sigh through her nose while wiping the baby’s mouth clean and turning to dump the bowl down on the sink, “Oh well, at least it’s good to have you back for the meantime.” She said lightly elbowing him by the ribs.

The kid suddenly let out a happy squeal before giggling and started gnawing her hands, “She’s been teething,” Marie informed him, “She bit Scott’s finger twice today.”

“Good girl,” Logan said patting the baby’s head, making her let out another giggle.

If Marie was about to say something, a loud bang was heard down the hallway making the baby flinch, Logan tried to deny the fact that she looked cute with her eyes momentarily going wide. There was a couple of screams and groans before a very audible voice of Ororo called Marie.

“That’s probably Kitty’s fault,” Marie said pointing a finger at the doorway. Logan raised a questioning eyebrow, “Driving lessons.” She replied as if that sentence was self-explanatory enough.

Logan remembered a year ago, Kitty once asked him if he could teach her how to drive. After an hour of refraining for his claws to pop out, Logan decided never to do it ever again in his long damn life.

Marie took the baby by the armpits and held her in front of the older man, “Can you watch her for me?”

“Are ya shittin’ me?” Was Logan’s instant reply, his voice coated with disbelief.

“I can’t just bring a baby in there,” She reasoned, jerking her head towards the commotion where Ororo called her name again, “Besides, it won’t take a minute,” she added, forcing the baby onto Logan’s arms, by default, the older man clumsily took her by surprise after hastily placing his beer can on the counter, “I’ll be back!” She assured him before turning around and dashing out the door.

Logan was suddenly left alone in an empty kitchen while holding a strange baby by the armpits, kicking her feet as if enjoying being held that way. She was giggling and squealing while trying to push her right fist inside her mouth, Logan slowly turned the baby around to face him, but still maintaining an arm’s length of distance. Her smile instantly vanished and was replaced by a curious stare.

“Where the hell did ya come from?” Logan asked tipping his head to the right, the baby copied him while drool dripped from her mouth and onto her hand.

After giving her a once over, he shrugged and placed the baby by the hip before grabbing for another can of beer. Logan felt the baby tip her head up and look at him curiously, smearing her saliva coated hands all over his jeans while he walked towards the nearest chair. Taking a sit and placing her on top of the table, Logan opened his can of beer and was about to take a drink on it when he noticed the baby looking at him with her mouth formed into a curious ‘Oh’.

Logan probably lost his mind somewhere in Nebraska because after staring at her for a couple of moments, he tipped the head of his beer towards her and asked, “Want one?”

Curious and innocent, she placed both hands on either side of the can and was about to lower her head down to drink when a hand shot out of nowhere and took the beer away from them.

“Ages under twenty aren’t allowed to drink alcohol,” Scott said glaring down at Logan while the baby suddenly let out a squeal of delight, leaning towards him and jumping up and down while making grabby hands at his way. “What makes you think an eleven month old baby is allowed?” he added placing the beer down with a soft _clunk_.

Logan was rendered speechless, not because of Scott’s sudden presence, but because he finally managed to pin point who the baby looked like. The nail was driven deeper into the wood after noticing a baby book, that he was positively sure wasn’t there earlier, was opened faced down on the counter. He almost dropped his mouth after realizing it.

“She yours?” Logan asked as Scott took the baby by the armpits and away from the older man.

She giggled happily before taking a firm grip on the collar of Scott’s shirt and started gnawing on it, smearing her saliva all over him, “Yes,” was his honest to god flat reply. “Aren’t her features similar enough to mine?”

Logan grimaced, suddenly imagining Marie and a couple of students cooing and praising on how cute the baby looks like, it must’ve made Scott’s head swell bigger. 

“Where’s Marie?” Scott asked instead, turning his head to look around as if in search of her.

Logan swallowed, it’s not every day you’d find out that your team leader, who was supposedly neck deep in depression had somehow ended knocking up a girl and started raising a baby after over a year. Especially when the said team leader was too caught up with his first love, and yet somehow decided to have unsafe sex after over, what? A few months right after her death?

These aren’t the kind of surprises that Logan would want to know.

When he noticed Scott staring at him expectantly, Logan forgot that he was supposed to talk in a conversation, “She said something about Kitty and driving lessons,” he replied snatching his beer and downing it in one go.

Scott nodded before readjusting the baby on his arms, there was a short moment where the younger man froze for a second before turning his head to stare at Logan, as if to finally realize something, “I see you’ve taken a short break from the road.”

“And I’ve seen ya’ve been... busy,” Logan countered, openly staring at the kid, “Lemme guess, the mother just what? Left her in front of the school’s doorstep?”

There was a moment where Scott really _stared_ at him through those ruby quartz glasses, and Logan knew that kind of stare, it’s the kind where Scott was deeply contemplating about something, fighting over which side of the fence should he jump on, “I don’t see how that’s a relevant information to you.” He finally replied.

And okay, Logan respected the guy’s privacy. If Scott doesn’t want to share, then he’s not planning to push it. Although curiosity was gnawing annoyingly inside his head like a damn parasite, “How ‘bout a name?” he asked instead, crushing the empty can before throwing it by the nearest trash bin.

The baby bobbed her head and started biting Scott’s shoulder, there was a faint hiss before he pulled out a tissue covered chew toy from his pocket and removed the wrapper to give it to her, she gladly accepted it by biting onto it first. “Abbie," he replied shortly.

One of Logan’s eyebrows raised, “Short for Abigail?”

“No, just Abbie.”

“I’m starting to understand why yer name’s Scott.”

Scott turned to face him with a blank expression. “My parents named me, Logan.”

“Must be from heredity then,” Logan replied, an eyebrow quirking while reaching for the last can of beer, he suddenly felt like he needed more, more preferably if it's stronger.

Logan didn’t noticed himself unconsciously watching Abbie chew her toy, slobbering it all up each second. Scott didn’t seem to like the idea of Logan thoroughly observing his daughter so he hiked Abbie up and leaned most of her body weight on his left shoulder, making her back face Logan while she innocently gurgle and chew.

Logan gave a Scott a look.

“How long are you going to stay?” Scott asked instead which actually meant _When will you leave?_ , and the feral mutant heard that hidden message loud and clear, it made him pop open his beer using a lot more force than the usual.

“Not that long,” Logan simply replied. His hyper senses wasn’t mistaking the sudden relief that Scott let out, “Is my old room still available?”

* * *

Maybe it was just him, but Logan was pretty sure that Furball wasn’t pleased about his arrival. It wasn’t just the smell, but his furry face was a dead give-away with how easy his expression was to read. Ororo seemed to share the same exact feeling, but on a more subtle side, as if Logan’s presence back in the mansion wasn’t unwanted, just inconvenient.

Later that evening, the same day of his arrival. He was having a conversation with Rogue by the den, discussing about the things he’d missed, moreover, the things he’d missed about Abbie. Although Logan couldn’t see how informing him about her was relevant, he somehow found himself listening closely, grunting every now and then just to indicate that he was still listening.

Marie was obviously fond of her, telling him different kinds of stories about little Abbie’s shenanigans and Scott’s odd way of taking care of her. She told him about the day when Abbie learned to stand, Scott was obviously too proud that he somehow told Hank twice about it on the same day, pretending as if it wasn’t that much of a breakthrough. Her teething, however, was rather a huge ordeal to him. Scott ended up with bandaged fingers for a whole month. 

Marie filled Logan up on most of the good stuff, but she never said anything close about how Scott got her. Logan ended up using his not-so-pretty imagination and decided to assume that One-Eye knocked up some kind of girl in a local bar and ended up having a child with her. 

Somehow, even his own imagination had made him feel worse than Kitty’s attempt on driving.

In the middle of Marie’s story-telling, Logan caught One-Eye and Furball having a serious discussion on the hallway. He tried listening to them, but ever the leader he is, Scott probably noticed that Logan’s presence was near enough for his heightened sense of hearing to pick up on their conversation. Scott made a gesture and Hank nodded his head before they moved their discussion in a more secluded area. 

It felt like as if there was a secret that he’s not supposed to know.

The next morning, Logan just got out from his temporary room and was planning on making himself a tuna sandwich for breakfast. He was scratching his jaw when he entered the kitchen then froze right on the doorway when he spotted Abbie sitting on a high chair, she was waving a plastic spoon while chewing her own bib.

As soon as the baby noticed Logan’s presence, she stilled and lowered down the spoon to stare at him with her wide blue eyes, mouth open in result of her bib to fall off.

They stared for a couple of second before Logan decided to protrude his claws out to surprise her, and okay, he was probably also curious to see her reaction. Abbie flinched backwards, her eyes going (if possible) even wider before laughing happily, bouncing on her chair while clapping her chubby hands as if to say _Again! Again!_

Strangely, Logan felt a corner of his mouth to tug upwards, feeling good that for once a baby wasn’t scared to see his claws.

“Please refrain from showing violence in front of my daughter,” Scott suddenly announced, confirming his presence to Logan.

The feral mutant retracted his claws before turning to look at Scott who was standing behind the counter, pouring sliced bananas and other more stuff in the blender, “It ain’t violence if she finds it entertaining.” Logan reasoned.

Scott looked at him with a blank expression, “Coming from a guy who finds smashing peopls' skulls as an amusement.” He retorted while putting the lid and turning the blender on. Noise resonated across the room and Logan didn’t miss Abbie pressing both palms on her ears, scrunching her face cutely.

When Scott turned the blender off, Abbie started whining and slapping her plastic spoon on the table. Logan turned a questioning look at Scott. 

“She pretends to hate the noise, although she obviously likes it,” the younger man replied, “She likes to mess with people.” He added while pouring the blended mush on a tiny bowl.

“Must be from heredity,” Logan gruffed out, walking towards the pantry to grab some bread.

“Must be,” Scott agreed that made the older mutant furrow his eyebrows. If he understood it correctly, Scott had either insulted himself or Abbie’s mother. He’d like to think it was the latter, because if it weren’t then the Professor has to put Scott under therapy.

While doing his own sandwich and turning on the coffee maker, Logan watched Scott pulled a chair to place it in front of his daughter and take a sit on it. Abbie was now chewing her spoon while looking at Scott with her impossibly huge blue eyes, Logan wondered if she got that from the mother or from Scott, suddenly wishing it's from the latter.

Scott slowly pried the spoon away from her resulting a cute pout from Abbie, he took a spoonful of mashed baby food then angled it towards her mouth, “Say ah,” Scott said with the flattest voice Logan's ever heard, and he tried not to cringe from the lack of enthusiasm.

“Have ya always fed yer daughter that way?” Logan asked, watching as Abbie tried to move away from Scott’s advances on feeding her, pressing her head farther as she could. Somehow, it looked entertaining.

“Yes,” was the younger man’s flat response, trying to follow Abbie’s mouth, “Come on Abbie, ah.” He tried but the baby only pressed her mouth closed.

“Does she always eat?” He asked again, pulling out a mug from the cupboard before returning on his tuna sandwich which somehow was turning into a multi-layered one instead. The fridge was stocked, Logan couldn’t help it.

“No,” it was an immediate response, and Logan didn’t miss hearing the slight irritation hidden behind his voice when Abbie covered her mouth with both hands, “I always ended up giving her a bottled milk instead. I don’t know how Marie does it.” He added as he tried to pull Abbie’s hand away from her mouth, she started squirming.

“Hearing that ya can’t even feed yer own damn daughter speaks volumes, Slim,” Logan snorted.

“Please refrain from using curse words around my daughter,” Scott said instead, “While I’m at it, I am to expect that you’re at least fifty feet away from her when you smoke.” He added, still pulling Abbie’s small hands away from her mouth. 

Logan quirked his eyebrow as a form of an unknown response before finishing the last layer of his sandwich. He poured coffee onto his mug and took the plate before bringing the two towards the table. He didn’t notice Scott looking at him with furrowed eyebrows as if contemplating. “What?” Logan grunted, placing the plate on the table and taking a sit on one of the chairs.g 

“Can you put your claws out?” He asked but sounded more of an order.

“For what?” The older man asked, taking a huge bite from his sandwich. "I thought you don't want yer daughter to see violence?" He said mouth still full and in the midst of chewing.

Scott grimaced, as if contemplating if he should point out Logan’s lack of table manners, “If my guess was right, it could give me a free opportunity to catch Abbie with an open mouth, even just for a moment.”

Logan swallowed and blinked at him. “Ya could have just said ‘Make her laugh’,” he deadpanned before raising his fist and popping out his claws.

Just as Scott theorized, the sudden sound of metal sliding out of his skin made the baby flinched back before letting out another squeal of laughter, her eyes crinkling adorably while her hands slap on the table over and over again. In an instant, Scott had managed to insert a spoonful of baby food inside Abbie’s mouth. The instant look of betrayal was painted across her face, Logan didn’t know if he should laugh or feel bad for her.

“Huh, it wor—” Scott wasn’t able to finished his sentence because Abbie spat the mushy food squarely at his face, “Probably not.” He finished wiping a finger over his glasses.

Logan was openly howling like a damn wolf while Abbie smiled and laughs at her dad, showing her only growing two front teeth.

* * *

Logan was watching a rerun of an old hockey game by the den when Marie entered, carrying Abbie on her arms while she chew what looked like a transparent donut. Logan learned that Scott had unconsciously turned Marie into his own free-of-charge babysitter, she doesn’t seem to hate it since she said so herself that she prefers to take care of Abbie.

“And Slim’s been wondering why he can’t feed his own daughter.” Logan commented.

“Mr. Summers has always been busy with the school and the team,” Marie reasoned much to Logan’s chagrin, since when did she started taking his side? “Besides, I’m happy to help as long as I can have this cinnamon all by myself.” She added placing Abbie down on the play mat that was situated between the television and the sofa.

Logan grunted as a response before turning his attention back at the screen.

After two days of taking temporary residence in the mansion, Logan noticed that the whole damn building was baby proofed; plugs are covered and most of the pointy edges are enclosed with soft rubber. The most annoying one was the lock on _every_ toilet, Scott had managed to buy a gazillion of those and placed one on every damn urinal inside the school. Peeing had become a whole new different ordeal for Logan. 

Scott had used his hardworking tight ass somewhere into good use.

In the midst of watching the game, Logan had somehow ended up watching Marie play with Abbie. She looked oddly stupid but was somehow satisfying to watch with how Marie makes funny faces and Abbie trying to copy it adorably. Logan wondered how Scott ended up having a kid like her when he's a guy like that, they’re fucking total opposites. At least the kid knows how to have fun.

When Abbie yawned and rubbed her left eye, Rogue checked her watch and muttered something close to ‘nap time’. She turned to Logan with a hopeful look, “Can you watch her for a moment for me?” she asked, “I just need to make a bottle of milk for her, it won’t take long.”

Logan was about to say ‘Hell no’ but it somehow turned into a gruffed ‘sure’. When Marie left, Logan turned to the kid with a scrunched eyebrow, wondering why he suddenly changed his answer the last minute. Shrugging, he returned his attention back on the screen, taking short glances every now and then. She was still waving her slobbered chew toy while her head started to nod off.

Logan snorted because fighting off sleep was a very Summers’ thing to do.

Then he frowned, wondering how the fuck did he knew that.

He was about to return his attention back on the screen again when he noticed Abbie turning her head towards him, they stared for a couple of seconds before the baby leaned forward to press her palms on the play mat, pushing her butt up as if trying to stand on her chubby feet. With a couple of few tries, she managed to stand up without any form of support and started wobbling her way towards Logan.

Logan felt his eyebrow rise, “So ya _can_ walk,” he told her. 

Abbie clumsily made her way towards Logan and by the time she managed to reach his knee, she raised her head to look up at his face and started doing grabby hands at him. When Logan seemed to stare at her longer than usual, here face started scrunching up and a very low whine got out of her lips.

Logan frantically and immediately found himself standing up to carry her. "Slim’ll be pissed,” he muttered when Abbie wrapped her arms around his neck and snuggled her head comfortably on his shoulder. It was obvious since day one that Scott didn’t want Logans' presence around his daughter, it wouldn’t take his heightened senses to notice it.

“Where’s Marie?” Scott suddenly asked popping out of nowhere.

_Speaking of the devil._

Logan turned to look at the younger mutant standing by the entryway, a blank expression on his face. “Making a bottle of milk,” he replied shorty, sounding stupidly unsure. “Ya didn’t tell me she could walk," he added trying to remember if Marie had somehow told him anything about it on one of her story-telling.

Somehow, Scotts' already taut posture had turned even more stiff. “She what?”

“Walked,” Logan repeated while slowly patting Abbie’s back when she wriggled, then in just a second, realization settled in. “Did I just saw her take her first steps?”

Somehow, even without trying, Logan had managed to piss off Scott for the remaining hours of the day. The Boy Scout was usually spaced out after trying to make Abbie walk when she woke up four hours later, after a couple of failed attempts, Logan found Scott either glaring daggers at him or just feeling really _really_ disappointed. Also probably regretful.

Marie told him that Scott had been waiting to witness Abbie’s first steps for a couple of months now ever since she learned how to stand. Scott learned to bring his phone everywhere in hopes of filming it. And honestly, Logan felt a bit smug that it was him who first saw it.

Somehow, he could use this new information to piss him off in the future.

* * *

Ever since Logan accidently saw Abbie’s first steps, Scott suddenly became adamant to hear her first words. It was very obvious because when Logan entered the den the next day, Scott was crouched in front of his daughter who was sitting on a high chair while waving her slobbered chew toy.

“Say, dada,” Logan heard Scott say, sounding more like an order than a request.

“This is depressing, really, watching ya like that.” Logan said crossing his arms across his chest while leaning on the door frame.

Abbie giggled and started gnawing her left hand, bouncing on her chair while watching her other right one waved her chew toy back and forth. Scott inhaled sharply and ignored the older man. "Come on, Abbie, say dada,” he said instead, this time, his voice started to sound a bit energetic than flat.

Logan made a face as if to praise his improvement.

Abbie only stared at her father wide eyed before slapping the wet toy lightly on his face, she somehow found it entertaining and started doing it over and over again while she squealed. With a swift movement, Scott managed to take the toy away from her and hid it behind his back, she pouted adorably at him, “I’ll give you this if you say dada,” he offered.

Abbie only did a raspberry at him, showering saliva on his face. Logan did his best to bite down his laughter, “There’s a difference between training from teaching, Cyke,” he said taking a sit on the sofa.

Abbie slapped both hands on the table of her high chair as if trying to stand up, “MAMA!” She yelled with her thin squeaky voice, “Mama! Mama! Mama!” 

Scott, who was sitting on his haunches only stared at her before slowly lowering his head on his left palm. Logan on the other hand couldn’t stop himself from howling in laughter, _again_. “Ya planning on recording that, Slim?” he asked unhelpfully.

“Shut up,” Scott groaned out, “Just shut up.”

Abbie was still squealing and yelling ‘Mama’ over and over until Logan turned the television on.

* * *

It's not like Logan was blind, but he was sure that Hank and the other adults where sending weary glances towards his way. Even the Professor himself seems to hide something from him, only he does it way better than the others. Logan once confronted Kurt about it since he looked like the kind of person to pry out answers easily.

Only that it wasn’t.

Kurt learned to evade the subject and reasoned out that it’s time for him to pray. Logan liked to think that he was lying, but whenever he passes by his room, he could hear Kurt chanting prayers over and over again.

He tried cornering him on the hallway and chose not to beat around the bush but the teleporter only answered him that he can’t tell a secret nor give out a lie so he decided to keep his mouth close, and even if Logan tries, he won’t get any answers from him because it will never be his right to tell him.

This somehow made him feel frustrated, knowing that there really was something going on in the mansion that he obviously didn't know, and if his gut feeling was right, it has something to do with him. Something that he’s not allowed find out. Logan would probably start searching for answers only that he didn’t know where to start, much less, he fuckin’ don’t even know what the issue was.

He suddenly wanted a beer.

Heading towards the kitchen, Logan was scratching his nape when he saw Scott sitting on the dining table and was about to take a huge bite from his spoonful of ice cream that came from the tub on the table, Double Dutch flavoured. They stared for a couple of moments before the younger man decided to slowly close his mouth around the spoon and swallowed the creamy dessert down his throat.

Logan arched an eyebrow, “That ought to ruin yer diet.”

“I take a break once a month,” Scott informed him while wiping non-existent cream from his mouth. 

“Didn’t know ‘cheat day’ was available on yer vocabulary,” Logan muttered amusingly while heading towards the fridge, only to find out that there’s no beer. He groaned.

“I don’t really have a choice,” Scott’s response somehow made a wrinkle on Logan’s forehead. The guy wasn't really making any kind of sense, Logan couldn’t see how Scott would have no choice but to eat sweets on a certain day in a month. Unless the Professor ordered him to, but then Logan couldn’t see the benefit behind that.

Just when Scott decided to leave, bringing the tub of ice cream with him, Logan caught a whiff of something disgusting, the kind of smell that he was pretty much familiar with but couldn’t seem to point what. The smell that he was sure he could only encounter around female.

Straightening up, Logan noticed a trash bin not far away from him, he closed the fridge with a loud thud and slowly backed away. Mentally reminding himself to order Marie later on throwing out the trash. The smell of Menstrual periods makes him gag, especially with his heightened senses. It’s good for tracking but could be a pretty annoying hazard.

Scratching his chin, Logan decided on going out and visit a local bar instead, and since he’s already going out, maybe it’s time for him to hit the road, he had after all stayed in the school for a bit too long now. It’s not like he’s needed here anyway, it’s actually the opposite. There’s no good reason for him to stay, Hank and Ororo doesn’t seem to be too keen about his arrival in the first place. 

Heading towards his room, Logan pulled out his duffel bag and started packing, wondering if Scott still placed his keys behind the garage door.

* * *

It was late at night and Logan managed to trudge around the halls, silently, considering how heavy his adamantium coated bones would loudly squeak the floorboards. Hoping that none of the students would notice his departure, Logan tried to avoid the den where he would always find Blink switching the channels of the television.

Somehow, he managed to pass by Scott’s office. The lights were still on and Logan wondered if the guy had any plans of sleeping. Curiosity taking the best of him, Logan slowly pushed the door open only to see the fearless team leader sleeping on his desk while his left hand holds the empty tub of ice cream in a vice grip, perks of daily trainings in the danger room.

Logan snorted, the guy’s going to have a nasty stiff neck in the morning. He was supposed to leave, close the door and use Scott’s motorcycle to get the hell away from here. So how come he found himself carrying Scott back to his room? Logan wants to think that it’s his way of apologizing, and he chose to believe it that way.

He was carrying him on his back with Scott’s face digging comfortably on his neck and shoulder, his breath felt hot on his skin. Logan tried not to think of that heated night a year ago, and he found it very hard not to. He, instead, moved his attention on the tub of ice cream that Scott was still holding.

Logan wasn’t successful to pry it out of his hands, whenever he tried to pull it out, Scott’s grip only tightens.

By the time they’ve reached the destination, there was a moment where Logan fumbled to open the damn door while refraining for Scott’s head to fall off his shoulder. After a few frustrated attempts, he managed to push the door open with a faint squeak and head towards the bed to drop the younger man down.

Logan huffed and placed both hands on his waist, wondering why the hell did he just did that. 

Turning he saw a neutrally designed crib and without even hesitating, Logan sauntered his way towards it and peered down on the bed, “Hey there little fella,” he said, observing how Abbie’s chest rise and fall as she breathes, “See ya later kid.” He added wiping those thin hairs away from her face.

There was a groan at the back and Logan found himself looking over at Scott who had most of his body angled out of the bed. Frowning, Logan pulled at his feet and tried to put him on a more decent sleeping position. Fixing his arms and legs while trying to put his head on the pillow.

He was already wiping the bangs away from Scott's forehead while gazing at those lush red lips when he realized what he had been doing.

_”Shit.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kudos to you if you understand logan's last words.


	4. You Should Be Lucky That Logan's an Idiot

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I told myself to make it 6k words. I fucking hate myself for making it 10k

It wouldn’t take a genius to notice it.

After realizing the next day that Logan had somehow carried him back to his room right after passing out on his desk for checking an unhealthy amount of quiz papers, it took Scott a little over seven months to conclude that Logan’s visits would be _constant_ when the older man decided to pay another visit for the second time. 

His migraines were now the least of his worries.

Whenever Logan’s spontaneous (and very inconvenient) visits occur, Scott expects to find Abbie with either Marie or Ororo, the two prefer to bond with his daughter than the actual person who gave birth to her, only to find right after his afternoon training in the Danger Room that Logan had her all those time. He specifically remembered telling Marie to babysit her for the moment, then if busy, pass Abbie to Storm.

Not to _Logan_.

Scott couldn’t blame her, she doesn’t have any prior knowledge to the situation, but it’s common awareness that Logan and him doesn’t really fall under the category of a good relationship. Passing Scott’s daughter on the guy that openly flirted with his dead wife was a questioning move.

Scott decided to overlook it and assume that maybe it was a onetime mistake.

Only it wasn’t, it was _constant_ along with the splitting headache he would receive whenever he finds Abbie having a good time with Logan.

Note: good time.

Out of all of the gene she had to have from him, it has to be his own oddity. Scott noticed this two months after the hospital incident, that Abbie doesn’t drink her own milk _continually_ like every other babies do. 

Ororo had called him one afternoon, while he was arranging student application forms, to have a look at his daughter for a moment. They were crouched on the carpet by the den, watching Abbie play with a couple of her toys when she picked up her bottle and drink on it before placing it back down to continue playing.

Scott had his intertwined fingers over his mouth for the next couple of hours as if thinking very deeply, wondering if it’s normal for a baby to do such a thing.

“She _is_ your daughter, Scott,” Ororo told him later in the faculty room, “I’d say it’s pretty normal.” She added with a shrug which did not lighten his mood not even the slightest.

So to find Abbie actually having a good time with a scary burly man instead of cowering down and crying for help wasn’t a surprise, to find Logan playing with her _was_ actually the surprise. If anything, Logan doesn’t like company, that part was obvious with how he prefers to do everything on his own. The fact that Logan—Abbie’s other father and Scott’s sperm donor—was creating a much better relationship with her than Scott had with him for the past years.

And to think that it actually took Scott four months to be warm around his own daughter, while Logan had only taken three random visits, and to think he doesn’t even know that she’s half his for the matter.

Scott just finished completing up the upgrades in the Danger Room with Hank when the alarm of his phone went off, it was time for Abbie’s afternoon bath. After ordering Hank to finish up the rest, Scott searched for Marie only to find her playing pool with Bobby and Kitty. 

Usually, he would get anxious to find his daughter missing, but after two incidents that were way too similar to this, Scott’s anxiousness had now been for a different reason.

After calmly asking Marie where’s Abbie and receiving a reply that she’s with Logan by the den expectantly, Scott stiffly went on his way but not after taking a short pit-stop at his room to grab Abbie’s change of clothes, towel, and diaper. Scott found Logan crouched in front of his daughter while Abbie sat on the sofa playing with his hair.

“Logan,” he said slowly, both arms placed beside Abbie as if for support, “It’s Lo-gan. Say it, Logan.” He repeated.

“Wogan!” She squealed slapping Logan's head before yanking at a couple of his hairs.

“No,” The older man huffed, not at all bothered by getting his hair all messed up, “Lo-gan, not Wogan, its Lo-gan.” He said this time _very_ slowly.

“Wogan!”

“Kid yer just messing with me aren’t ya?” Logan said frowning at her, “Yer not even trying.”

“At least now you understand what I feel having you in the team,” Scott commented while standing at the entry way, arms crossed over his chest, it took him a millisecond to realize that he just somehow pointed out a similar trait that Abbie had from the feral mutant.

The older man turned and his expression altered into an unpredictable blank, considering that the guy scowls as a default expression, Scott was a bit surprised that Logan could manage to achieve that sort of look, “Yer just pissed that I saw her walk first.” 

And yes, maybe Scott was still pissed that Logan had manage to watch her take her first couple of steps. And maybe he’s furthermore annoyed that Logan also witnessed Abbie calling him ‘Mama’ for the first time. The older man’s presence inside the mansion had been nothing but an inconvenience for Scott.

Abbie turned her head and bounced from her seat when she saw Scott, “Dada!” she yelled making grabby hands at him. Somehow, it still felt good to know that Abbie prefers his presence more than Logan.

One of Logan’s eyebrow raised as he watched Scott pick her daughter up before placing her by the hip, “’Mama’ stage already finished?” he asked dismally much to Scott’s chagrin.

“Yes,” he replied flatly. It took the fearless leader a couple of embarrassing months for Abbie to start calling him dada, it was probably the most hardest challenged he did even with all of his mission combined. Scott turned to look at Abbie who somehow haven’t yet moved on from her teething stage and was chewing her towel that was slung over his shoulder, “Time for bath.” He told her.

Abbie’s immediate reaction was to widen her eyes and slapping both chubby hands on him while spitting out the towel, “No!” she yelled.

“Yes,” Scott simply said, “Yes.” He repeated when Abbie frowned at him.

“Noooooooo!” she dramatically complained while slapping his face over and over again.

“Not a fan of bath time?” Logan asked standing up and placing his hands on his hips. Scott noticed, right then, that Abbie may have most of his features but most of the traits she had was from Logan.

“She’s just on her ‘No’ stage,” Scott reasoned instead which wasn’t partly a lie, other than saying ‘dada’, Abbie had reached the stage where she’ll only respond with the word ‘no’. Scott would need to buy a couple of children books by the coming weekend and teach her a few words now, according to research, other babies that are now more than a year old could say two to four word sentences.

Logan nodded as if understanding while Abbie started yanking on his collar, still yelling ‘no’ over and over again. Scott took this as a cue to leave. Maybe it was just his imagination, it had been happening for quite a while now whenever Logan decides to visit, but Scott could feel the feral mutant’s eyes watching him intently every time he leaves.

* * *

Since Ororo was currently out of the mansion doing some errand, Marie and Kitty are in their classes and Hank was currently fixing his recent failed invention down in the sublevels, Scott was left with the option to bring Abbie with him in his office while he make this semester’s midterm exam.

After doing the effort of placing her play mat beside his desk and putting a couple of her toys on it, Scott opened his computer and resumed on his work while glancing over at his daughter every now and then, keeping a close watch on her if she ever decided on doing something suspicious.

Once or twice she would stand up and walk around his almost deserted office before returning back on her play mat, she would sometimes try and take a peek on his desk even though she couldn’t make her eyes reach the top even if she stood on her toes. There would be times where Abbie would make grabby hands at him and Scott would lift her up and place her on his lap, she would watch him type and, if Scott wasn’t looking, she would bite on the table leaving teeth marks that would lead to Scott frantically reaching for a clean chew toy.

If bored, she would squirm on Scott’s lap as if telling him to put her down, she then would return on her play mat until she gets bored and walk around his office again, the cycle goes over and over in an infinite loop. 

As time ticked by, Scott was finished with the freshmen’s exam and was about to start with the sophomores’ when he heard Abbie gurgle out a word while she currently sat on his lap. “ _Swim_ ,” She said looking up at him, “Dada, Swim!” She repeated.

Scott’s eyebrows furrowed, “Swim? The pool isn’t clean yet.” He mentally added to his chores to ask Piotr on helping him clean the pool on some other time. Fall did recently just started, the pool and the ponds were currently filled with dead leaves. He should probably also ask Ororo to clean up the front yard soon.

“Swiiiiiiiim.” She said again slapping a hand on his chest, “Dada Swim! Swim! Dada Swim!”

Scott picked her up and placed her bottom on his desk, “No swimming,” he told her, assuming that she was talking about the verb.

Abbie placed her chubby hands on both sides of his face, “Swiiiiiiiim,” She told him slowly.

“Hey Slim did ya just throw away my box of cigar?” Logan suddenly asked opening the door to his office, a frown was plastered on his face.

The truth was, Scott _did_ threw it away, knowing that it was Logan’s didn’t stop him from dumping the whole box in the trash bin without even giving a second thought. There was no way that he’s letting his daughter breath in those toxic fumes, not now, and most definitely not ever.

Scott only stared at the older man by the doorway before looking down on Abbie, who had her head turned around and looking at the sudden visitor, “Wogan!” she said pointing her whole right palm at him.

“Hey kid.” Logan greeted with a short nod before returning to look at Scott, “Did yer daughter have a lisp or something?”

Wogan, Swim. 

And then it clicked.

“Were you teaching my daughter to call me _Slim?_ ” Scott asked him, sounding a bit miffed. 

Logan’s face unexpectedly turned into something positive, as if he was… _contented_ , an expression that the Wolverine don’t commonly used around him other than when he achieved to piss him off, “Nice right? Been trying to teach her a couple of words lately,” he told him much to Scott’s irritation. Teaching Abbie to talk was _his_ job, not Logan’s.

Scott’s eye twitched under his ruby quartz glasses, “And exactly what kind of words were you teaching her?” he couldn’t trust the guy to actually teach Abbie words like the name of the fruits or the whole damn alphabet, he wouldn’t be surprised if Abbie learned the word ‘penis’ from Logan.

Logan shrugged, “Stuff?” he said unsure, “Look, I’ve been tryna’ teach her to say my name but that turned out shit.”

“Shet!” 

Scott’s head _snapped_ to look at the toddler in front of him, “Shet!” she squealed again while smiling widely with her squinted eyes, as if saying that word was such an achievement.

“I specifically told you not to curse around my daughter,” he said, voice low and flat, “Did you bump your head and somehow managed to have amnesia again?” If anything, Scott would gladly choose the word penis that shit.

He already bought the books and planned out the words he’ll teach her. First the numbers, then the alphabets, and if everything’s going according to plan, they’ll first start with the fruits, then animal—land first before water, and if she somehow managed to learn everything, they’ll move on to country names. Scott was sure as hell didn’t planned for Abbie to learn the word ‘shit’ until maybe for the next seventeen years

“Just to lay it out on ya,” Logan said raising his dominant hand as if presenting, “I might’ve also taught her the word damn.”

Logan’s a bad influence on his daughter, Scott’s positively sure on that.

* * *

“Abbie learned the word ‘Shit’ and ‘Damn’ from him, Ororo,” Scott explained, “I’m not taking my chances with him anymore.”

Munroe let out an exasperated sigh, “Look, I wanted to help, really, but I have an errand to run and you have an interview to attend, Logan’s the only one free around here and as much as I’m also not a fan of the idea, bringing a baby in a deserted underground anti-mutant laboratory in Alaska isn’t really an appealing one.”

Abbie was already twenty-two months old when Logan decided to pay another visit, Scott was in the middle of teaching his daughter not to say shit and damn because it was bad while also teaching her the name of the colors. Logan’s inconvenient visit might be another hindrance to his already planned out schedule and Scott would rather eat dirt than lend Abbie to him even just for a couple of minutes.

Then the Professor somehow thought it was a splendid idea to put Munroe and Kurt on a mission while Scott handles an interview on a transferring student. And as if putting salt on the wound, the scheduled interview was a class hour on Hank’s laboratory class where Marie and the others currently takes. It felt like the Professor intentionally made everyone busy so that Scott couldn’t find anyone to babysit Abbie even for a short while, everyone except Logan.

“Why do I feel like this is a conspiracy?” he asked instead.

“The Professor is very vocal about Logan’s right to know,” Ororo simply said.

As much as Charles respects Scott’s decision on not to inform Logan about Abbie’s parentage, he’s not completely all aboard with the idea. He constantly hints the feral mutant about their similarities and subtly asks Scott if he ever plans on changing his mind about the situation. He’s just thankful that Logan doesn’t seem to get the memo no matter how many times the Professor tries.

“My right ‘bout what?” 

Speaking of the devil, Logan uninvitingly showed up in the middle of his discussion with Munroe on the deserted hallway, holding a can of beer while an unlit cigar hang off his lips, “You can’t smoke that here,” was Scott’s automatic response.

Logan gave him a look with a raised eyebrow, “Obviously it ain’t lit,” he said, “Ya ain’t blind, Summers, stop acting like one.” Even though he doesn’t sound so inclined, Logan still pocketed the cigar inside his jeans. Scott didn’t missed to notice Munroe’s eyebrows raised up in surprise.

And maybe Scott realized just now that Logan would always stop smoking whenever he told him to, sometimes he would automatically put it out by crushing the butt on his palms whenever Abbie’s by a near distance. And maybe he was surprised that he didn’t noticed it before until now.

“Are you capable of giving an almost two year old kid a bath?” Ororo started earning her a pair of ruby quarts glasses angled directly at her face.

“What are you doing?” Scott immediately questioned.

“Solving your crisis.” She simply replied before returning her attention at the older man, “Well? Can you?”

Scott gripped Ororo’s arm as if to warn her not to continue, “This isn’t a crisis and you’re not helping,” he hissed, “I’m not asking Logan to give Abbie a bath because every time she spends time with him, she’s learning more curse words than I did when I was in high school.”

Munroe gracefully turned her head to face him, a tired expression on her face, “I have a feeling that’s not the only reason,” she whispered even though it was futile around Logan’s heightened senses. The confused expression from the feral mutant made Scott felt a tinge of relief.

In all honesty, she had a point, Logan’s influence wasn’t the only thing that bothers him. The fact that Abbie shares the same gene as him and spends so much time together _was_ the reason.

“The hell ya guys are talking ‘bout?” Logan questioned impatiently.

Swallowing, Scott raised his head and, against his will, set aside his judgement against the older mutant in front of him, “I have to take an interview in five and Abbie needs a bath.”

* * *

Scott just finished putting Abbie to sleep and was now currently situated on his bed while scrolling through his phone, searching for a certain video. When he found it, he didn’t think twice to push play.

Scott couldn’t trust Logan on doing a decent job by giving Abbie a bath. So just to make himself feel less anxious, he ordered Logan to film the whole thing just to be sure that he didn’t use any curse words around her. 

The very first scene of the video was Logan’s face with the camera angled by his chin. It would be safe to say that a normal kid would be terrified seeing it.

 _“Alright,”_ the Logan in the video said before placing the phone on the corner of the tub, showing the complete view of the bathroom.

Logan left for a moment before coming back with a naked Abbie that was carried by the armpits, he was about to place her inside the tub when she started trashing and kicking while yelling ‘no’ over and over again. With an annoyed huff, Logan placed her on the counter before leaving the scene only to come back with a couple of bath toys and dumping it down on the sink.

Abbie squealed and made grabby hands on one of her toys, Logan took this an opportunity to get her inside the tub and somehow turned out successful. Just when she finally settled in comfortably, she grabbed her fish toy that squirts water out of its mouth and sprayed it towards Logan.

For the first time, Scott had found the video quite entertaining.

The feral mutant frowned at her and shook his head like a dog, spraying water all over the area and making Abbie squeal and clap, _“Yer just messing with me aren’t ya?”_

The next couple of minutes was Logan trying to put shampoo on her head, and as if taking his revenge, he formed her hair into two horns, just like the devils. Suddenly finding it entertaining, Logan started doing weird styles with her hair, mohawk, spikey, etc while the clueless Abbie play with the water.

 _“Da!"_ she yelled earning Logan’s attention.

_“Da?”_

_“Da!”_ she repeated while looking around the tub, she looked adorable with her hair formed like a tall pointy mountain. Scott knew that Abbie was talking about her toy ducks, she never takes a bath without one.

Logan’s eyebrow furrowed, and as if on cue, Abbie added, _”Quak! Quak!”_

 _“Ya mean ducks?”_ when Abbie replied another ‘Da’, Logan huffed and left the scene, probably in search of the said ducks. As if planned intentionally, Abbie started lowering her mouth down on the soapy water in an attempt of trying to drink it, Scott was suddenly reminded of her many tries back then.

In an instant, Scott heard a very loud and deep ‘NOOO!’ before a flurry of movements happened, a splash, then water. Water everywhere. A hand was shot from above and grabbed the phone, pulling it instantly out of the tub.

 _“Fuck, fuck, fuck,”_ Logan repeatedly said while whipping at the screen frantically.

 _“Fak!”_ a voice squealed from behind. Freezing, Logan slowly turned, another ‘Fak’ was heard from the same voice. With a blank expression, he ended the video.

Scott sat on his bed, wondering if he should design a new Danger Room simulation dedicated only for Logan, the kind where it involves flying.

* * *

He was sure, Scott was positively sure that he told Marie not to let Logan have Abbie while he does his afternoon training in the Danger Room. So why was it that right after he finished his session, as he ruffles his hair dry, did he saw Logan sitting by the den, watching Sesame’s Street on the TV and drinking beer while Abbie sat on his lap with a bottle of milk between her thighs?

He meant to tell Logan that he should stop hanging around with his daughter when the last time it happened she just learned how to say the word fuck. But seeing the two sitting quietly had somehow made him stand frozen still on his spot. They don’t look alike, they have nothing in common when it comes to their appearances. But right then, with one look, it was as if there was no doubt that Logan was her father. 

Scott oddly felt like he could watch the two sit like that for hours and not get tired of it. It was a foreign feeling, something that he should look up in the internet later.

“The difference is uncanny, Scott,” Ororo said suddenly standing beside him, “You should be thankful that Logan’s an idiot.”

As if on cue, when the feral mutant took a drink on his beer, Abbie raised her bottle to take a sip before they simultaneously placed both drinks back down, still maintaining their full attention on the screen.

“You think I should ban Logan from entering the library?”

* * *

Abbie was two years and six months old when Logan decided to pay another visit. It was a weekend and Scott was supposed to feed her breakfast. After placing Abbie on a chair to grab a bowl and cereal, he turned around only to see his daughter nowhere in sight. The commotion down the hall made him sprint on his feet.

Ever since Abbie managed to walk without wobbling, it didn’t took her a couple of months to start running around the halls. Scott found himself unintentionally playing tag with his daughter the whole day for weeks, he usually found himself dead beat tired by night.

His daily training in the Danger Room had minimized to twice a week due to the fact that running around the mansion for hours straight was just as tiring after an hours’ worth of training. Scott began to wonder where she gets the energy to zoom around the halls, he was just thankful that Abbie haven’t mastered climbing up the stairs, Scott’s not ready for that kind of problem yet.

Scott was in the middle of running down the hall while trying to avoid students and objects when he spotted Abbie darting around people’s legs, zooming towards the front door as fast as her little legs could go. Frantic, Scott started to quicken his pace but before Abbie could take a step out, a strong arm suddenly shot out of the side and hoisted her up in the air.

“Woah!” Logan exclaimed carrying her by the armpits, “Ye’ve gotten bigger.” He told her after examining her from head to toe.

Scott had just manage to arrive by the front door while his hands automatically reached out, the words “Give her here,” was out of his mouth like it happened more than he could count.

Logan raised his eyebrows, “And yer clearly in better shape,” he told him, holding Abbie out towards Scott.

She dived back into Scott’s arms with a delighted squeal before squirming herself into a much more comfortable position, kicking one of her foot unintentionally at his gut. Scott readjusted her sitting on his hip with an oof before turning to look at Logan, “And you’re clearly back, _again_ ,” he said unamused.

“What? No welcoming kiss?” he teased.

Scott decided to ignore it and told Abbie that outside was off limits, she only nodded before turning to look at Logan, “Hi,” she greeted with her soft and suddenly shy voice.

Logan raised a surprised eyebrow, “Well at least someone’s glad that I’m back.” He told to no one but the message was obviously for Scott, “Still remember me, kid?” He asked her.

Abbie nodded again but this time with much more eagerness than she did for Scott, he had the sudden urge to slam the door shut in front of Logan’s face, “Your old room is currently occupied but I think there’s a free one on the second floor.” Scott informed him instead, as much as the idea seemed tempting, violence was not for the children’s eyes, “How long will you be staying?”

“Gee, Slim, could really feel yer enthusiasm there.” Logan grunted, pocketing his hand and readjusting his duffel bag on his shoulder.

Scott felt a soft tug on the collar of his shirt, he turned to look at Abbie pouting at him, “Crunchies,” she whined.

“I’ll give you crunchies after breakfast,” he told her.

“Crunchies nooooow,” she whined again, this time, yanking harshly on his shirt.

Scott held her hand to stop her before she could start a tantrum and gave her a stern look, “Breakfast first,” he said, his tone final. She went quiet right after, but the pout on her lips and the frown on her face told Scott that they’ll have to talk about food limitations later.

“Crunchies?” Logan suddenly asked.

“She meant biscuits,” he answered, “She kept stumbling over the pronunciation.” Scott would probably question himself later, when he’s all alone and in his room, why did he felt the need to elaborate the meaning behind ‘Crunchies’ to Logan.

“Ya think she could say my name correctly this time?” The older man asked hopefully, eyes looking with uncharacteristic fondness at his daughter.

“I don’t think so,” He replied, readjusting Abbie’s sitting and tightening his grip on her waist, “She haven’t stop calling me ‘Swim’ whenever she wanted something.” It was starting to get on his nerves, really, the nickname reminded him too much of their similarities.

Logan snorted, “’Least that shit haven’t changed.”

“Bad!” Abbie suddenly exclaimed earning her a surprised look from the older man.

Scott tried his best not to feel too proud about it, but seeing his efforts got paid off in a good way, he couldn’t help the small tug on the corner of his lips, “I suggest you take your cursing down a notch if you don’t want Abbie scolding you.” He said sounding a bit too satisfied before he turned around in an attempt to leave.

“Ya gotta stop making yer daughter turn into a boring dickwad like ya, Slim.” Logan called out, earning another ‘Bad’ from Abbie that made Scott break into a full smile.

* * *

Logan’s visit became longer than usual, it certainly paid off the fact that he’s been gone for seven long months. Much to Scott’s frustration.

It was obvious, like ‘thick-block-of-bold-letters’ obvious that Logan had a strange fondness for Abbie, and it was certainly and evidently much more different than what he had with Marie. It wasn’t just him, the Professor noticed it, Hank noticed it, Munroe noticed it, Kurt noticed it along with the whole student body.

Scott practically gave up in defeat on trying to push Logan away from Abbie when she openly seeks for the guy’s attention like a moth to a flame. Scott tried not to get jealous, he did, he really did, but after noticing that Abbie’s usual cheerful mood deflates whenever Logan’s not around had made him train in the Danger Room quite longer than usual.

There was even a time where he found Logan sleeping on the sofa in front of a television, it was playing some sort of a rerun hockey game while Abbie sleeps on his chest, cheeks pressed down while drool drips from her mouth. Scott took Abbie the instant he heard the older man snore.

“It’s normal, Scott,” Hank told him one time in his lab, “Abbie found a friend, it’s customary that her attention usually revolves around him.”

“She has bad taste in choosing friends then.” Scott deadpanned.

“And where do you think did she get that?” Hank countered giving him a knowing look.

“Having sex and making friends are two whole different things, Hank,” he reasoned before taking a sit on the other man’s chair to lean back, “He’s just _too_ close to her for my liking.”

Hank only nodded and hummed as a form of response. It was a moment later when he spoke, “Logan’s mutation is similar to an animal, Scott,” he started, “It’s just his instinct.”

Scott later found himself reading books about parental instincts of cats, dogs, cheetahs, lions and other animals that Logan could have similar traits with. He ended up bookmarking a lot of sites and listing a couple of characteristics that he already witnessed on Logan. Turns out, he could compare the feral mutant by some rabid dog.

Abbie came wobbling her way inside the room, rubbing her left eye while her head nods off, she stood beside Scott and started making grabby hands at him, “Up, up,” she tiredly said. Scott took a short glance from his clock and noticed that Abbie should’ve started her afternoon nap an hour ago. 

Cursing quietly under his breath, Scott immediately abandoned his unnecessary research and scooped her up in his arms. Propping her up on his side until Abbie could nuzzle her small head on his shoulder comfortably. Scott started to rock her back and forth before realizing that he’s supposed to test the new simulation design at the Danger Room in ten minutes.

Releasing a tired huff, Scott turned his computer off with one free hand and got out the room in search of Ororo.

* * *

Two simulations later, Scott decided to call it a day since Abbie might probably be awake at this hour. Wiping the sweat off his forehead, he walked straight towards the doorway and pushed at one of the many buttons. There was an expectant beep before the doors slid open allowing for him to exit the room.

The new simulation setting was doing pretty good so far, although he’d have to ask Hank for minor changes regarding to the objectives of the mission. He could also probably add a couple more challenges that could help the team form better coordination, he should also consider if the scene was applicable to Logan’s lone wolf thing going on. If the older man somehow decided to join the team again, he’d have to make a few minor details.

Scott was about to enter the showers when Hank came up to him on the middle of removing his uniform.

“Ah, Scott,” the blue mutant called, “Logan took up grocery shopping for the kids’ pool party this weekend, and I was wondering if you want to add something.” He informed him before adding “It’s not every day you’d see Logan doing errands for the school, at least get to abuse it for once.”

It really wasn’t, Logan doing something for the school was as constant as witnessing a blue moon. The last time the feral mutant did something remotely close to it was probably fixing the school back then, not to mention those countless efforts he did taking up most of his classes when he was still grieving.

Now that he mentioned it, Scott never thanked him for that nor even noticed it back then.

“I need diapers and new baby bottles,” Scott told him instead, “Abbie already chewed the nipples on every each of it.” 

Once Scott finished towelling himself dry and putting on new clothes, he took the elevator to head straight towards the floor of his room, expecting to see Ororo with a possibly awake Abbie. Only he didn’t saw them there, he saw nobody there but only the rumpled blanket on his bed indicating that Abbie’s awake.

With furrowed eyebrows, Scott fixed his bed first before going out in search of a woman with winter white hair, only to find out that the Professor had ordered her to bring a package downtown. Somehow, the information made him anxious, if Munroe’s not here, then where’s Abbie?

He went down stairs and entered the pool table area where most of the teenagers hang out after their classes ended. He found Marie and the others by the corner of the room.

“Mr. Summers,” Marie greeted when she noticed Scott standing in front of their group, “Something wrong?”

“Is Abbie with you?” He immediately asked pulling her away from her peers for privacy, his head tilted to the right as if searching for someone but no presence of his two year old daughter was anywhere in sight, “Or have you seen her?”

“Wasn’t she with Miss Munroe?” She said sounding confused.

“You mean she didn’t lend her to you?” Scott found himself on the verge of strangling someone, “Kurt told me the Professor asked Ororo to bring a package downtown.”

“No, I was—” 

“Logan had her,” Kitty unexpectedly piped up, suddenly standing beside them looking and sounding a bit bemused, “Miss Munroe lent her to me when she couldn’t find Marie,” she told them, “And Logan took her, he said you’re okay with it.”

Scott’s already stiff posture hardened, “And _where_ exactly is Logan?”

After long hours of frustrated, not-frantic searching in the grocery store later, Scott caught sight of Logan and his daughter by the condiments aisle. Logan was pushing an almost full cart while Abbie sat on the flip-up child seat, joyfully kicking her feet one after the other.

Whenever Logan would pause, Abbie would curiously watch him take a jar of spice to open it and reach it towards her to take a whiff. She scrunched her face and shook her head. “No,” she simply said.

“Yeah me too,” Logan said, “Hate these stuff.” He added before closing the lid and putting it back on the shelf.

“Did you seriously made my daughter turn into your personal food detector?” Scott asked unamused with both hands on his waist while walking towards the older mutant.

Logan shrugged, “She have a nice sense of smell,” he replied the same time Abbie squealed while saying ‘Dada’ when she saw Scott.

Scott let that information sink. Abbie’s turning three in six months, it can’t be possible that her mutation could come out especially at this young of age. He mentally reminded himself to talk to Hank later and put his daughter on check-up, “That doesn’t mean you have the right to take her away with you without my permission,” he told Logan instead, taking Abbie by the armpits to hoist her up, “You do know it’s called kidnapping right?”

“It ain’t kidnapping her if the kid’s willing.” And there’s a lot of holes in that statement. Readjusting Abbie on his arms, Scott was about to open his mouth for a long and detailed explanation about kidnapping cases in the 21st century when Logan waved his hand to shut him up, “Ah shut up, Slim, I ain’t in the mood to listen at yer yammering.”

“Bad!” Abbie exclaimed pointing a finger at Logan.

The older man raised an eyebrow and gave a judgemental look at Scott, “Really, Slim?”

“Yes,” He replied flatly, “Be it as it may, I am not letting my daughter turn into a condescending dunce like you.” _Because she have half of your genes and the chances of her ending up like you are high,_ was left unheard.

“Did ya just intentionally avoided using bad words just to dodge off your own daughter’s scolding?”

There was a beat of silence.

“Maybe.” He replied before immediately adding, “Next time you decided to do groceries, use your own senses.” He said before turning on his heel to start walking off, Abbie waved her hand and uttered a very weak, “Bye-bye.”

“I’ll take that as a compliment but where the hell are ya going?” Logan exclaimed, one hand out as if presenting a topic.

Scott turned the same time Abbie said ‘Bad’, “Where else? Back at the mansion, I’m supposed to teach Abbie read secondary colours by now.” Teaching Abbie colours had been the least of his favourite when everything he saw was nothing but shades of red, he ended buying a book with colours already labelled with their names on it. “What do you expect I should do?’

“Stay with me?” Logan’s answer was immediate, like it just slipped off his mouth and didn’t noticed it until he already finished saying it. The fleeting moment of his eyes widening told Scott that it wasn’t in his intention to suggest that, “I-I mean the kid’s already having a fun time, she’s been naming a couple of fruits and vegetables earlier.”

Scott, for the life of him, didn’t know why he answered, “Okay.”

He concluded that he would like to see Abbie naming a couple of foods, to see if his efforts got paid off. No other more reasons.

* * *

Abbie continued to display sharp senses throughout the following days. It wasn’t on par with Logans’, but it was strong enough that passing it as sensitivity wouldn’t work. A small part of him knew it was the mutation finally coming out, but Abbie’s still too young. The X gene usually becomes dominant in stages of puberty or adolescence, and here’s Abbie who was showing signs when she haven’t even gotten all her teeth yet.

Scott was staring at Abbie play with her toys in his office, completely ignoring the stack of papers that needed to be graded, as he replayed the words Logan said back at the grocery store and the possibility of her mutation breaking out. But on all the books and researchers he read never stated anything about a mutation gradually settling in. It usually appears immediately, like a switch turning on.

He needs to talk to Hank.

Setting the red pen he had in hand, he stood up and proceeded to walk towards Abbie, who immediately turned to look at him. As if knowing what her father was about to do, she raised both her arms with one of the toy blocks still on hand as Scott picked her up.

“I’m going to leave you to Marie, Dad needs to check on something.” Scott said and made for the door.

As if understanding every word her dad said, Abbie nodded before babbling something unintelligible. 

He stared at her for a few seconds before tilting his head. “What’s ‘aba ba bu’?”

After dropping Abbie to Marie, with specific instructions not to give her to Logan, Scott made his way down Hank’s lab.

As soon as he entered the room, he caught sight of Ororo going over a list of data’s in one of Hank’s computers. He debated at first, but Ororo’s insight have always made sense, and at the moment that’s what he needs.

“Scott,” Hank greeted without looking up from the papers he was going through. 

“Scott?” Ororo said, quickly looking around before finally noticing his presence. “Oh good, I’m already checking this past week’s result of training, I was planning to write a report so your work load won’t be that much.” Considering that Logan’s presence around Abbie’s clearly stressing you out was left unheard.

“Thanks,” He said. “But I’m actually here to ask Hank something, but your insight would be helpful.”

Hank frowned before slowly setting down the papers he was reading, “Is something wrong with Logan?”

“No,” he said before immediately adding, “What makes you think it’s about Logan?”

Ororo just stared at him. “Other than the obvious fact that ever since Logan came back, you’ve been on edge, making it harder for us to ignore the huge elephant with you in every room you enter.”

Scott stared at her, “Am I?” He asked as if unable to believe her. Realizing that he was somehow changing the topic, Scott shook his head instead and waved his hand dismissively, “Forget about that,” he said, “I’m here because of Abbie,”

“Why? What’s wrong with her?” Storm asked suddenly concerned.

Scott ran his hand through his hair, “Is it somehow possible for a kid barely three years old to have her mutation manifest?”

“What?” Hank asked the same time Ororo said, “Isn’t it too early?”

Scott had already expected the two’s reaction back when he took the elevators to the sublevels, but it somehow made him feel bothered that none of them probably had any idea what to do with the information. The only mutant that manifested in a very young age was either Mystique or Kurt, but considering that their appearance was a huge prospect to it, Scott was left with a dead end.

“Logan brought her with him while grocery shopping,” He informed them, “I’m not anxious, but he said she had a great sense of smell,” he explained, “Considering Logan’s mutation, I don’t think it’s just a coincidence.”

Ororo turned to Hank as Hank did the same with her before they both returned looking back at Scott, “You think she took over Logans’? But we don’t even know how old he was when he manifested.” Ororo said.

“I _know_ ,” Scott replied emphasizing the word, “Look, triggering a mutant power happens with great emotional stress, and that usually happens on their teenage years because of hormones,” he told them, “But none of those variables matches with her current situation. Unless…”

“You think it’s because it was _you_ who gave birth to her?” Hank instantly concluded as if reading his mind.

Ororo’s eyebrows furrowed, “I don’t understand.”

Hank pushed his glasses closer to his eyes and pocketed one of his paw, “Abbie’s birth wasn’t… the common method,” he said a bit hesitant, “And it might’ve caused a different effect on her considering that Scott’s pregnancy was out of his mutation and not the natural way it’s supposed to be.”

“And you think she’s abnormal?” Ororo said crossing her arms over chest and leaning back on the chair, not at all amused.

“I’m not saying she’s abnormal,” Hank reasoned, “There’s just a possible chance that she might manifest her mutation quite younger than average. If my guess was right, it’ll probably happen when she’s six or seven.”

“But her mutation has been _gradually_ manifesting,” Scott said presenting another problem, “How do you explain that?”

Hank ran his paw through his fur before settling into a final decision, “A few check-ups, maybe?”

After a moment of rechecking the dates of the calendar, Scott and Hank managed to find a decent day for Abbie’s check-up. The scientist reassured him that there would be no weird experimentation that’ll occur due to Ororo’s questioning. They both know Hank’s tendencies when it comes to scientific oddities.

It was after a moment when the weather goddess pointed out a fact that Scott didn’t took under consideration, “If your theory was right and if Abbie _did_ have Logan’s mutation, then wouldn’t the secret be harder to hide?”

Scott let that sink.

“I could manage,” he replied shortly, trying to evade the topic, “Logan’s mostly out of the mansion.”

“I’m not talking about the length of Logans’ stay every visit.” Ororo pressed on grabbing his arm to make him face her, “You should know, and I know you do, that his constant visit is because of Marie and your daughter.” She informed him, reminding Scott of Abbie’s relationship with the feral mutant. “Don’t you think it’s better if you come clean now?”

Scott stared at her sharply before shrugging his arm off, “Again, I can manage.”

* * *

It was that time of the month again and Scott was busy rummaging the cupboards, wondering if Marie gave Abbie his stash of chocolate bars.

Abbie recently turned three four months ago, and Scott found out that feeding her anything sugary would make her very hyper, he learned that the hard way when he tried putting her to sleep after giving her a slice of cake as a dessert before bed time. It was already eleven at night when she zonked out after running around the room like a bunny.

A couple of days later, she learned to negotiate sweets for _everything_ , bedtime? Cake first. Breakfast? Ice Cream first. What’s this shape? Chocolate first. Scott wasn’t happy with it so he finally learned to use the ‘stand at the corner’ method, her daughter was obviously not happy.

Then she learned that her cuteness could actually make adults do stuff for her.

Abbie’s ‘pretty-please’ eyes doesn’t work on Scott, but it definitely works on everyone, and because of her little devilish move, she learned how to get away with everything. Thus the reason for him to conclude that Marie probably gave in and decided to give Abbie his bar of chocolate that he was saving for this very certain day.

It doesn’t help the fact that Scott’s currently _craving_ real bad.

“Ya seem desperate.” A voice said from behind.

Scott turned around to discover Logan entering the kitchen, he was holding what looked like the most hideous doll he had ever seen, “And you’re back, _again_ ,” Scott didn’t try to hide the bitterness from his voice before closing the cupboard to turn and look at him.

Logan, who was already used to the not-so hospitable welcoming he always received from Scott, decided to ignore him and started looking around the room.

“If you’re looking for Abbie, she’s taking her afternoon nap, and I suggest you don’t wake her up for another hour.” Scott told him before turning towards the fridge, he saw his already half eaten bar of chocolate and Scott couldn’t be more relieved. He immediately pulled it out and took a huge bite, not at all bothered by the fact that Logan was watching him.

“I ain’t even gonna ask,” the older man said turning around to leave the room, scrunching his nose and rubbing his index finger over it as he walked out, as if smelling something foul and disgusting.

It took Scott a moment to remember that menstrual period stinks and Logan has heightened sense of smell.

It was later that afternoon when Scott found out that the doll Logan was carrying earlier was originally a gift for Abbie’s birthday. Scott silently judged his daughter’s tastes when it comes to dolls since she turned out liking it, a _lot_ , when it mostly looked like Chucky’s long lost sister. 

He once thought of secretly disposing it in the trash but decided against it since all of the toys Munroe bought for her were all stuck under the bed, this was the first toy that she actually grew to like. Now that he remembered, he should probably start cleaning his room by the coming weekend.

“I’m having nightmares just by looking at it, Hank,” Scott complained while they fix up a bug from a simulation for the Danger Room.

“The toy’s not for you,” Hank answered, “It’s for your daughter.”

“I should tell you that I wake up every day having that horror greeting me first thing in the morning.” He said giving the older mutant a look. Ever since Abbie tried waking him up with the toy, she turned out quite liking his reaction in result of her doing it constantly.

Hank let out a tired exhale before snapping his head up as if suddenly remembering something, he turned towards his computer and started clicking on it, “By the way, I forgot to tell you yesterday, the results just came up.” He informed him.

Scott immediately abandoned his work to take peek on Hank’s computer, “And?” he asked impatiently after only seeing garbled scientific formulas.

“And you’re right,” He replied swiveling his computer chair to face him, “Abbie’s mutation’s manifesting, just like puberty although younger.” 

“I’m hearing a but,”

Hank was hesitant at first, he pushed his glasses up and exhaled, “Turns out Logan’s x-gene was the dominant one, in result of why she’s showing signs of his mutations first,” he told him as Scott pull out a chair to take a sit, “But that also doesn’t mean she won’t have yours.”

Scott was silent, his posture frozen still and expression blank. If Abbie turned up also having his mutation at such a young age, it wasn’t the fact that releasing destruction through her eyes was his concern, it was the ability to see _colours_. Scott didn’t want for her to only see shades of red throughout her childhood.

“But!” Hank immediately added noticing his unobvious panic, “Let’s consider the fact that you received a major head injury when you were a kid, in result of you being unable to turn off your optic beams, so all she needs is to control it.”

“Hank, that’s not possible,” Scott replied finally finding his voice.

“Actually it is,” Hank replied, “A female has two X-chromosome, Scott, if you somehow ended up with a boy, he’ll have either of the parents’ mutation because no matter what gender you would give birth to, their biology would be slightly different since their whole existence is only because of your mutation.”

Leaning back on his chair, Scott was left staring on the floor. Hank looked around and stared at his surroundings before hesitantly standing up to continue fixing the bug, leaving Scott the privacy he wanted and probably needed.

And honestly, he’s just thankful that he turned out with a daughter and not a son. He didn’t want to have a talk to a teenage boy about being able to get pregnant because his father passed it down on him. 

* * *

Scott was sitting on his bed and was reading through a written report about Storm and Iceman’s mission about the recent disturbance in the Savage Land, turns out, some rhinoceros had trip on their precautionary sensors and activated the alarm, nothing much serious.

Abbie suddenly entered the room with the hideous doll that Logan gave her squished under her armpits. She started calling her Angel since yesterday, it was Kurt’s fault for telling her that angels are beautiful winged creatures that protects us everywhere we go. 

“Dad, what’s a dick?” She asked, her head tipping innocently at the side.

Scott opened and closed his mouth, having no idea if he should answer the question or not, “Where’d you hear that?” he asked instead.

“Logan called Uncle Bloo a dick,” She explained, slightly stumbling over Logan’s name, “What’s a dick?” she asked again.

“Uhhh,” He started, rummaging his head on how to start the conversation without sounding too explicit, “It’s a part of a guy that girls don’t have.”

“I want a dick.” She replied immediately, climbing over the bed and sitting on his lap, “Pleeeeeeeeaaaaase!” she pleaded pulling at his shirt

Scott was silent, wondering if this was a hidden message that Abbie really wanted to be a boy. Wasn’t she too young to identify herself? Not that Scott has anything against it, but she likes pink, the variables don’t add up. Maybe the doll was a sign, no girl would want a toy like that, or maybe they do? There’s nothing written about it on any article, how would he know on how to deal with this? 

“Abbie,” he slowly started putting down the papers, “Girls can’t have a dick.”

“But I want one!” She yelled.

This isn’t how he imagined his day was going to be. Logan’s ruining his daughter’s innocence.

* * *

Something’s wrong with him.

Something’s definitely wrong with Scott.

Logan’s stay had been longer this time, it wasn’t just days nor weeks. A whole month had already passed and Logan doesn’t seem to have any plans of hitting the road just yet. Scott’s starting to have a bad feeling when Abbie started bringing Logan into their bedroom, as if the den wasn’t enough to be a suitable play area for her.

It was supposed to be fine, other than the fact that the last time Scott and Logan was here and are both conscious, they had sex. 

Since then, the idea started to bother him. He haven’t had sex in four years, ever since he did the do with Logan. It was reasonable not to touch himself after what had happened, many things were bothering him back then. But four years was a long time. Scott suddenly found himself spacing out, thinking if the teenagers inside the school receives more action than him.

And Logan being constantly in his room, in courtesy of Abbie, was not helping the situation any better. Scott usually found himself unconsciously watching the older man, he blames it at the white beaters that Logan always wears, showing that built chest and strong arms and— And Scott had lost his mind.

Jerking his head, he returned on the stack of papers he was currently working on and tried to slap some senses into him before Logan could smell the interest Scott had for him. Thank god for his glasses. 

Then his period came and Scott learned the hard way that hormones are a bitch.

After three agonizing days of having unpredictable mood swing and unstoppable cravings being partnered up with his already sexually frustrated mental state. Scott tried his best to create as much distance away from Logan, fearing that the older man could smell the pheromones he was releasing. 

Scott mostly found himself huddled up inside his office, asking Ororo or Kurt to have a quick check-up on what’s Abbie currently doing, reasoning that he’s stuck with work. Scott’s absence back in his bedroom didn’t stop his daughter from bringing Logan in there to play with, he later walked in on them that night inside a fort made up of pillows while Logan reads Winnie the Pooh in the most boring _deep_ voice.

Somehow the view suddenly flipped a switch inside his head, and thought, _Why not?_.

“Bed time,” He announced mostly to inform his daughter before walking towards them to grab the book, not at all hiding the smell of interest he was emitting.

“’mnot sleepy…” Abbie automatically replied rubbing her left eye before yawning, “You shmell weird.” She added.

And Scott should’ve taken that into account, but he didn’t, “That’s just your breath wafting back to your face,” he replied, “Come on, up now and brush your teeth.”

“Kay…” she mumbled letting Scott drag her towards the bathroom. He could feel Logan’s heated gaze on him the whole time. Somehow it made him feel hot all over.

After tucking Abbie on the bed and waiting for her to fall asleep, Scott counted one to ten before slowly leaving the room only to discover Logan leaning against the wall with both arms crossed over his chest, brown eyes staring at him as if intending to prove something.

Scott stared right back.

There was a moment where they looked at each other, the silence stretching longer between them. It was Logan who shook his head before getting off from the wall to start walking away.

“Hey, Logan,” And Scott knew what’ll happen next.

* * *

Due to Logan’s size, the first couple of thrusts were uncomfortable, just the way he remembered the first time they did this. Scott was doing his best to relax and concentrated unclenching his ass to let the older man enter fully inside him. He was tightly gripping the bed’s headboard, trying to regain control.

Logan pulled out, adjusted his angle and thrust right in, hitting just right that made Scott fisted the bed sheets until his knuckles turned white. Logan put Scott’s right ankle over his shoulder, sleek with sweat, and began a steady and slow rhythm making the younger man turn his head and tried to muffle his moans on the pillows. 

Logan’s movements were deliberate at first, until he started to quicken his pace, slamming his hips against Scott’s ass making the younger man arch and press his head back down on the pillows, taking in harsh gasps while his hips bucked up to meet Logan’s thrusts. “Ah—,” he moaned whenever Logan brushes that certain spot over and over again and him trying to chase the feeling everytime.

Logan leaned down and Scott automatically turned away to avoid his mouth, instead, the older man pressed his lips on his neck and started sucking on it, slowing down his movements in a torturously good manner. Scott threw his head back and released his hold on the headboard to grab Logan’s nape and kept the older man there. He thrusted up, trying to regain the fast pace.

Logan licked up the sweat rolling down Scott’s neck making him shiver, “Something wrong, Slim?”

Scott grunted, “ _Move_ ,” he said through gritted teeth when the older man wrapped his right hand around his hips effectively preventing any more movement from him. Scott groaned in frustration.

“I am moving,” He replied thrusting in slow and smooth, striking the spot deep within him. Long slow strokes that was meant to torture him, meant to make him beg.

“Harder… you jerk,” He gasped, Logan did a quick thrust making him snap his head up and groan, the grip he has on the older man’s neck going tighter as his nails dug in deeper.

“You were saying?” He replied quietly.

“Logan, _please_ ,” Scott finally begged, trying to arch his hips while pressing his face on Logan’s shoulder, the control he was trying to hold on to was slowly sliping away.

Finally taking pity, Logan snapped his hips up making Scott’s slim form shook from the impact, a wordless scream escaping his mouth as the older man thrust in over and over, faster and harder. Bolts of pleasure spreading through his pelvis as Logan’s dick plunge harder inside of him.

“Ah… yes… aw… harder… faster… Ahh-!” Scott yelped and writhed, his legs shaking and toes curling, hands gripping and pulling at the strands of Logan’s hair. He wrapped his limbs around the older man’s waist, locking his ankles together to prevent Logan from pulling out.

Logan propped himself on his elbows as he continued to pistol in and out of him, reaching a free hand to jerk Scott off, sending waves and waves of pleasure at the younger man’s balls. The sudden climax that came over was like something snatched away from him, he didn’t had the time to feel the build up. Scott came with his back arching dangerously off the bed while his mouth forms into an ‘O’, head pressed firmly on the pillows.

Logan waited until Scott relaxed down on the mattress before thrusting back in to reach is own climax. His movements became less rhythmic, and with a tightly controlled grunt, he came. Hot semen gushing inside Scott’s hole making him to involuntarily gasp.

After taking a couple of shuddering breathes, Logan pulled out and rolled off to lay down on his back, sweat trickling down his forehead and neck, “Ya gonna ever tell me where’d ya get that?” he suddenly asked, taking in huge gulps of air.

“Get what?” 

Logan turned to face him before looking down on Scott’s abdomen and back up at his face, “ _That_.”

And Scott suddenly felt his mouth gone dry, he hadn’t thought of his birth scar for a long time. It’s not like Logan knew where it came from but him asking that sort of question suddenly made him feel anxious, “It’s from a mission,” he lied professionally.

Logan only hummed as a form of response while placing his hands behind his head, Scott took this as a cue to sat up and search for his clothes, finding it scattered randomly on the floor. 

“Why’d ya moved yer head away?” Logan asked again.

Scott was in the middle of buttoning up his shirt, he picked up his pants and didn’t even bothered on looking back at the older man, “That’s not about sex,” he replied slotting his legs through his pants, “Unlike you, kissing is meaningful to me.” He added closing up his zipper.

Logan scoffed but didn’t said anything. Maybe it was just his imagination, but it sounded bitter.

“This doesn’t change a thing between us.” Scott informed him before leaving, not at all waiting to hear the older man’s reply.

* * *

The next morning, Scott made a quick research on the net about facts on menstrual periods. Clicking from sites to sites while trying to search for a certain topic. When Abbie stirred awake, Scott immediately slammed his laptop shut and greeted his daughter good morning.

After asking Ororo a favour to look after Abbie for a while, Scott headed down the sublevels and entered Hank's lab. He didn’t even decided to beat around the bush when he opened his mouth, he just went on and dropped the bombed right then and there in front of the furry blue mutant.

“I had sex with Logan.”

Hank dropped the empty test tube he was holding and stared wide eyed at Scott, “Come again?”

“I had sex with Logan,” Scott repeated, but this time slower, “I was wondering if there’s a possible chance that I’d get pregnant right after my period finished.”

“Define right after.”

“Two days.” He answered immediately.

Hank took his glasses off and pinched the bridge of his nose before putting it back on, “There’s a higher chance that you won’t, but just in case,” he pulled open a drawer and fished out a pregnancy test, “Use this after a week.” He finished slapping the case on the table between them.

Scott hesitantly took the rectangular box before pocketing it inside his jeans.

“What were you thinking?” Hank finally snapped, paws on his hips with his head tilted to the right.

“I wasn’t,” was Scott’s short reply.

Later that day, Scott found out that Logan left early in the morning without informing anybody about it, as usual, the guy took off with his bike again. Honestly, he doesn’t know what he should feel from that, other than the fact that he’s mad at him for not even bidding Abbie a decent goodbye.

A week later, the test turned out negative.


	5. Dad, Do I Have a Mom?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My god, the chapters are getting longer and longer the more I publish, I need to take a breather.

Scott wasn’t a deep sleeper nor a light sleeper, but he had five years of experience waking up in the middle of the night to find his daughter, who fell off the bed from moving too much, sleeping soundly on the floor. Scott was used to waking up with somebody beside him back when Jean was still alive, he was always the first to leave the bed being an early riser. With Abbie however, if Scott woke up with his daughter’s side of the bed being empty, his thoughts would range from ‘she’s on the floor’ to ‘she’s been kidnapped’.

Scott woke up after placing a hand on Abbie to pull her in a hug (it sounded sweet, but he’s just preventing for her to fall off), only to realize it was empty. His drowsy brain immediately fell awake as he bolted up the bed, searching for a five year old raven haired (according to the Professor) girl. He peered down the bed only to see a clean rug, Scott got off and peeked under in case if Abbie rolled in her sleep, he found numbers of toy’s underneath but not a sight of his daughter.

“Shit,” he curse putting on his sleepers as he ran out the room.

Scott was supposed to head straight towards the Professor’s when he heard a _klang_ downstairs, his whole body was immediately taut, battle ready if ever there was a mugging currently taking place. Scott quietly climbed down the stairs, a couple of battle tactics already forming inside his head when he suddenly heard his daughter’s voice.

 _“What’s a beer?”_ she asked, _”Sounds like something my dad wouldn't allow."_

A gruff voice gave out a huff that sounded closely like a laugh, the kind where Scott knew that only Logan would make, _“He probably would,”_ he said.

Scott, still not relaxed because he would rather chose muggers than deal with the Wolverine after two years of absence, he took a step to lean on the door frame and crossed his arms over his chest as he watched the two interact, knowing full well that Logan’s aware of his presence.

“Then don’t expect to find one here,” Abbie said, she seated on top of the counter, her back facing Scott while her hideous doll, Angel, was squished under her right armpit. Scott concluded that Logan must’ve put her there.

“Not anymore,” He scoffed, Scott mentally added to double check the fridge tomorrow if ever Logan had decided to put a six pack in the school’s fridge again, “Ya know, yer sounding a lot like yer dad.”

“You know,” She added, “For a burglar, you’re nosy.”

“Ain’t a burglar, kid,” Logan informed her, opening a bottle of coke with his bare hands before chugging it all down his throat.

Abbie tilted her head to the right, “Are you sure? You look exactly like one.”

Logan gave out a loud belch before discarding the bottle on the sink, “Let’s pretend I didn’t heard that,” he said giving her a once over as if studying how much she grew throughout the time he was gone, Scott’s well aware of that look, he’d seen Logan done that to him and his daughter for more than he could count.

“Do I know you?” Abbie suddenly asked, slightly leaning forward as she adjusted Angel under her armpit.

And maybe Scott saw a flash of disappointment cross the feral mutant’s face, but it was too quick to even consider that it happened.

“Dear ole daddy didn’t told ya about me?” Logan asked instead leaning his hip on the fridge as he crossed his arms over his chest, glancing momentarily at Scott’s way as if to also send the message at him.

Abbie shrugged, “Dad’s not really the kind of person that shares,” she said.

Logan’s head quirked to the right, “Sounds ‘bout right,” he said before looking down on her and taking notice of the doll that Abbie never grew out of, Scott’s just waiting for the right moment so that he’ll be able to dump that thing in the storage room, “I gave ya that doll for yer birthday.” He informed her.

There was moment of silence before Abbie leaned back as if to say ‘Ohhhhh’ in realization, “You’re that brute that dad told me about.”

That’s when Scott decided to interrupt their little catching up. He’s not really proud that Abbie had accidentally picked up that kind of word especially from him, and knowing Logan, he’s positively sure that he’ll use this new discovery against him. He doesn’t exactly know when, but he’s sure it’ll happen in the near future.

“Abbie, what did I tell you about leaving the room at night?” Scott asked, walking inside until he stood beside her.

His daughter immediately groaned as if to say the killjoy had finally arrived, “That I’m not allowed,” she started, her voice sounding like a dead robot, “And if there’s a noise downstairs, I should tell you first.”

Scott noticed the obvious furrowing of Logan’s eyebrow, and there’s a good reason for that. The mansion’s walls were basically sound proof, there’s a possible chance of being able to hear the noise on the same hallway but only up to the next room, anything farther than that was tone-deaf. Either you’re out of your room or that you have heightened sense of hearing to be able to hear the noise downstairs.

Scott waited for a reaction but Logan said nothing, so he continued, “And what will happen if you didn’t follow it?”

The pout on Abbie’s mouth was basically too obvious that would be considered as scripted, as if trying her ‘my dad is mean, help me’ trick on Logan while Scott’s here, “No TV time for one day.” She answered, this time with an unmistakable whine. Scott felt like Abbie somehow strategized a back-up plan if ever Scott found her breaking the rules.

“Hey, Slim—” Logan started, obviously falling for the trap. Scott only turned a look at him, mouth thinned as if daring him to continue. The older mutant only quirked his eyebrows as if to say that he tried his best.

“Good, now go back to your room before I make it two days,” Scott informed her, taking her by the armpits to put her down on the floor. There was an obvious frown on Abbie’s face that Scott was pretty sure she got genetically from Logan, Hank was the first to notice it back then, and ever since it was pointed out, Scott found himself unconciously hiding her face whenever she does it.

“It’s not _my_ room, it’s also _your_ room which means it’s _our_ room,” She informed him while Scott turns her around by the shoulders.

“You’re still not getting your own room until you’re twelve,” Scott reminded her, pushing lightly on her back to make her start walking. 

As soon as Abbie left the room in a _very_ slow manner, Scott waited for a full minute before turning around to face Logan, a predictable blank expression was plastered on his mostly covered face, “Really?” he started, “You could have at least scare her with your claws, catching up can wait until morning.”

“Good to see ya too, Slim,” Logan replied unenthusiastically, “Just so ya know, ya weren’t here when she found me,” he told him, turning around to fetch another bottle of coke in the fridge.

Scott rubbed a finger over his forehead, “Let me guess, she asked you if you’re a burglar and that it’s okay to rob the house as long as you don’t go down the sublevels?”

The older man grunted as if to say that he got it accurately and on point while pulling out another bottle and slammed the fridge shut, “Ya suck at taking care of children, Slim,” he told him instead, “That’s saying something when ya’v been living in a damn mansion filled with brats for years.”

“I grew up training to become a good leader,” Scott informed him, “Not a mother.”

“Anyone ever told ya, ya need therapy?”

“Hank hadn’t stop reminding me,” He answered.

“Do yerself a favour and take his advice,” Logan told him, walking towards a table to take a sit on one of the chairs. He popped open the lid and threw the cap on a nearby trash bin, “She doesn’t remember me,” Scott was sure that it wasn’t a question.

And maybe he didn’t like it, he didn’t like the fact that Logan should be feeling a bit disappointed from Abbie not being able to remember him. It’s not like he’s against it, he just had already made a decision, a long time ago, not to get the older man involved if Scott wants to continue hiding Abbie’s parentage from him. 

Maybe Scott’s aware that he’s on the wrong side here, that he’s aware of Logan’s every right to know. But if all things considered, wouldn’t everything be more difficult if Logan knew he had a child? Scott had given it a thought once, that what if he’ll finally come clean and inform the older man about the situation? It’s not like the idea stuck, it was a one-time thought back when there’s still a probable chance that he’s pregnant again. 

Different kinds of scenarios came rushing through his head but one stood out the most, that maybe Logan didn’t want the responsibility. It was obvious from the start that the feral mutant wasn’t much of a family guy, always on his own traveling from place to place without any destination in mind. Logan wouldn’t stay if he knew, Scott’s almost sure on that. 

“She was three the last the time you were here,” he reminded him, “I’d be more surprised if she did.”

Logan gave him a look before chugging down the whole drink, he gave out another loud burp that Scott found very disgusting, “My old room still available?” He asked instead, discarding the bottle and picking up his bag right on top of the counter.

“Surprisingly, yes,” Scott answered as the older man started walking out, “Shouldn’t you inform the Professor about your sudden arrival?”

“In the morning,” he grumbled right before he left the room.

Scott stood there for a full minute before rubbing a hand on his nape and head back to his room. Logan’s been gone for more than two years, he knew not because he was counting but because Abbie’s about to turn six in a couple of months. Everyone was sure that he’ll be back soon, and Scott believed it, anticipating Logan’s return every time he wakes up. When a year had past and everyone was still expecting for his arrival, Scott wasn’t betting on it to happen anymore. Maybe after a few years, but definitely not any day from now.

He wasn’t sure what to feel from that.

When Scott finally arrived back to his room, he found Abbie on the bed, hugging her doll with eyes open and staring at the ceiling, “Dad,” she called, “What’s the brute’s name?”

“Logan,” he answered while walking towards his side of the bed, “And we’re going to have a long discussion about language.”

* * *

Due to Abbie’s gradually manifesting mutation, Scott had decided to put her under home-school, which contradicts to the fact that the mansion she’s currently growing up in was a school. Scott had already planned out Abbie’s education back when she’s about to turn four. Her first few years studying would be better off if Hank and Scott were to educate her until fifth grade, then he’ll finally enroll Abbie into the school on her sixth grade, hence the reason for finally giving her a room of her own. Until then, she’s stuck sleeping beside him every night.

The first few days when Abbie’s home-schooling begun, Hank was currently at a loss because Scott had already taught her the basics and she somehow ended up already mastering it. Later that day, Hank made her answer a test and to no one’s surprise her IQ was pretty high, her EQ, however, had a very disappointing result.

“Well considering that both her parents needs therapy, I kind of already saw this one coming,” Hank told him as they fix Abbie’s studying schedule.

This morning was Scott’s turn to teach her about mathematics, adding three apples with two apples or placing two apples in a box when you have five in hand. When they first tackled this, Abbie’s instant answer (more of a question actually) was, “Why do I have five apples? I like cookies, why can’t I have five cookies instead?”

To which Scott answered as, “Because apples are healthy and it keeps the doctor away.”

“Then can you give me an apple? I don’t want to see Uncle Bloo today. He teaches like crazy.” Scott only stared at her and blinked, “Pleaaaase.”

Basically they ended up discussing about how eating apples don’t work that way and somehow escalated into chatting about fruits and its benefits. Scott had a feeling that she only wanted to study the things she’s curious about and not the things she _needed_ to know about, a trait that Scott was pretty sure he didn't have.

He had just finished his morning's training and was now looking for Abbie, already planning about the new topic they’ll be tackling and activities she’ll be answering later. Since Scott’s pretty hands-on with Abbie’s education, the Professor managed to adjust his class schedule and give him a free period to which he could use to teach Abbie and _not_ for tream training.

After realizing that Abbie’s not in their room nor at the den playing Angel with Kurt, Scott was suddenly hit with a sudden feeling of déjà vu. He was sure this had happened a lot of times before, back when Logan was temporarily taking residence in the mansion. With a sudden destination in mind, Scott turned and headed towards the kitchen where he was sure Logan would be eating his late breakfast.

“Your hair’s pointy,” Scott heard Abbie said when he’s at hearing distance, “Does it go down when it’s wet?”

“No,” was Logan’s gruff and short reply.

“You frown a lot. Are you sure you’re not a bad guy?”

“No,”

“Bad guys always say they’re not even if they are.”

“Do I look like a bad guy to ya?” a short pause then an instant, “Don’t answer that.”

By the time Scott entered the room, he was greeted with a view of Logan eating his tuna sandwich on the table while Abbie sat comfortably on his shoulders, small fingers were playing at his hair. Considering that Logan just arrived last night and had already taught Abbie about the ‘stranger danger’ protocol, suddenly seeing them already this close had somehow made him feel oddly anxious but slightly _surprised._

“Hi dad,” His daughter called, her voice flat just like Scott’s when he greets.

Logan looked up from his sandwich, cheeks filled and a tuna was dangling from his lips, “Wipe your mouth, Logan,” Scott simply ordered, surprisingly, Logan rubbed a hand over and not lick at it with his tongue like Scott thought he would, “Did you inform the Professor about your arrival already?”

Logan grunted as if to say yes before taking another huge bite off his food. 

“Dad, is he part werewolf?” Abbie asked that made Scott instantly walk towards her and hoist her up by the armpits. She’s too old to be carried by now but on cases like this, Scott would rather carry her than let Logan have a chance, although from the looks of it, he’s probably too late for that.

“No,” he answered flatly, “And aren’t you supposed to be studying additions with me?” She only pursed her lips as if to say ‘yes but I don’t want to’.

Logan scoffed and mumbled something that Scott didn’t manage to catch, Abbie however, being that her hearing’s starting to develop way better than normal, had heard it loud and clear, “No, uncle Bloo’s worse,”

Logan’s head snapped up, eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

“She’s very nosy,” Scott explained before promptly turning around to leave, having in no mood on explaining to Logan that his daughter’s a mutant and discuss why she’s not manifesting it normally like everyone else in this school.

Since then, Scott’s struggle of putting Abbie back on her studies begun. Lately, Logan’s been rebuilding his forgotten relationship with his daughter by snatching her away whenever Scott’s currently unavailable. The most disturbing scene he had walked in on was Logan sketching a beard identical to his on her face. Scott has two instant thoughts; first.) Dirty, and second.) She’s looking a lot like Logan.

“She said she wanted a beard,” Logan shrugged while Scott furiously tried his best washing Abbie’s face clean on the kitchen sink.

“Once she asked me for a penis because you called Hank a dick, you didn’t saw me drawing male genitals on her did you?” Scott snapped, because that was close, if Marie and the others had walked in on them first, they weren’t that stupid not to be able to put two and two together. Especially when they’re aware that he could get pregnant, “What did you use to draw on her?” He asked instantly when her face started to turn red and only a part of the marker was erased, “Sharpee?”

“It was yer daughter’s idea.”

And Scott suddenly had the urge to yell something stupid at him like _‘Well she’s also your daughter and that basically answers where she got her bad decision makings from’_ but he didn’t because his mind suddenly added, _My period’s coming soon_ , “I’m going to need some rubbing alcohol on this.” Scott said instead picking Abbie up and placing her on his hip.

“But those stinks,” she complained.

“The marker also stinks but I don’t see you complaining about it.”

“Ya sure ya didn’t trained yerself as a mother, Slim?” Logan unhelpfully mocked, a smirk plastered on his face.

“Beat it Logan,” 

“Hi Aunt Ro,” Abbie announced with her thin voice, waving a hand towards the entryway. Both men turned to look at the unexpected visitor. Ororo was leaning her left side on the doorframe, sipping on her coffee mug as if the show in front of her was very entertaining to watch.

“Oh don’t mind me,” She said faking surprise, “I like watching people act like old bickering married couples.”

Scott didn’t said anything, he just readjusted Abbie on his hip before stepping out of the kitchen and head back towards his room. After a lot of ‘IT STINKS!’ and ‘DON’T WANNA!’ tantrums later, Abbie’s appearance looked exactly the same as it was just this morning, there was an obvious frown on her face that told him that she wants the fake beard back. Scott began contemplating on educating his daughter about sexualities.

The knock on the door had pulled Scott out of his thoughts.

“That must’ve been the first time I saw Logan flustered,” Ororo told him, an amused smile dancing on her lips.

“Never call us that,” Scott told her instead while pulling a new change of clothes for Abbie since the current one she was wearing already had dirty splotches on it, “What brings you here? Other than to mock me—raise your hand, don’t frown at me or no TV for the week.”

Abbie pressed her lips together as if to form a blank expression but the wrinkled forehead was still a dead give-away. She raised her hand obligingly as Scott started removing her blouse.

“There’s a glitch with the new program,” Ororo informed him, “Hank wants your advice since your first design needed some changes.”

There was a lot of squirming and whining as Scott struggles to put Abbie’s clothes on her. She never liked dresses, it was just the easiest way for Scott to clothe her unlike shorts and jeans that she kept on kicking off, “I’ll be down there,” he told the weather goddess, “I’ll just ask Marie to babysit her.”

“I want Logan!” Abbie announced.

Ororo’s eyebrows raised up, Scott gave her a look, daring for her to open her mouth and say another damn word about whatever this was. But to his relief, she didn’t, “Logan’s unavailable, sweetie, he’ll be joining us in the sublevels,” she told Abbie instead, pointing a finger between Scott and herself.

The pout on Abbie’s face deepened.

“And why is Logan joining us?” Scott asked later, once they successfully lent a frowning Abbie to Marie and was now entering the elevator to head down the control room.

“The Professor told me that Logan’s back in the team,” she informed him, Scott turned and intentionally furrowed his eyebrows exaggeratingly at her, as if to ask a question, “Didn’t Charles tell you?” his eyebrows furrowed deeper as his head tilted slightly to the right, “Logan’s going to stay for the long run this time.” 

For a moment, Scott was silent, angling his face towards the elevator doors with both arms crossed over his chest, the message processing uncharacteristically slow inside his head, “Shit,” was the only word he managed to say.

* * *

They ended up scratching the whole design and decided on making a new one. Scott was adamant with the idea about scenarios where they tackle situations surrounding around their weaknesses. Logan was obviously not happy with the new idea after he saw Hank’s proposal about high altitude places.

“Last I remember, evil lairs are underground, Bub,” he grouched.

“We don’t go into missions just for busting into ‘evil lairs’, Logan,” Scott informed him, “We recruit, we save, and we do what is right, that includes scenarios like saving a mutant child from a sky scraper.”

“Can’t Elf just poof up there and get the kid?” the older man suggested.

“He can, but what if he’s not available, unconscious, busy or probably currently not part of the team, and you’re the only one who’s able to access the place,” Scott crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Logan from across the large holographic design, “Even if the situation’s just a ‘what if’, there will be missions that could end up similar to this and I think it’s better if all of us are prepared.”

The two men stood in silence, waiting for some sort of reaction from the other. Hank and Ororo minded their own business, discussing about team dynamics and what other weaknesses does Rogue and Nightcrawler have, completely having no plans of intervening or even stopping them.

“Ya just did a great job reminding me why I hate ya, Slim,” Logan finally said while gruffly scratching the back of his head.

“I never did anything for you to like me,” Scott shot back, leaning down on the hologram to start making some minor changes.

The ‘mmhmm’ from the other two had caused both men to turn and look at them. As if the two didn’t just gave out a suspicious reaction, they remained seeming to look busy while Hank’s paws continue move on the screen. Scott refrained himself from asking what that meant and continued on placing heated signature areas for Iceman’s scenario.

They continued discussing about the changes in the team and training sessions due to Summers’s full schedule while Logan grumbles and groans as a form of response, leaving Scott to wonder why the guy was here in the first place, he would rather have Kurt’s presence in the room than this bulk of mass. The look that Hank was giving him obviously says _’this is the guy you chose to have sex with? Twice?’_ and honestly, he had no idea what to react from that.

“Dad, do I have a Mom?” Abbie suddenly asked out of nowhere.

Everyone stopped doing what they’re doing and turned their heads towards the sudden visitor. Abbie was standing innocently by the entryway, looking expectantly at Scott, waiting for his answer. Summers’s already taut posture had turned even more stiff, not expecting to have that question to be asked until probably for the next four or five years. Just this morning she wanted a beard, how did that somehow turned into ‘where’s mommy?’ this last three hours?

Scott must’ve stayed quiet for far too long because Hank faked a cough just to pull him back into the situation. If Scott jerked, nobody noticed it, “Abbie, what did I say about being down here?” he asked instead because as far as he knew, Abbie wasn’t allowed down in the sublevels.

“That I’m not allowed,” She answered automatically, voice flat, “ _Unless,_ if there’s a good reason to.” She added smugly as if she had somehow found a loophole and plotted a plan one step ahead from him. And honestly, she got him good there, “I think asking about my mom is a good reason.” She finished faking innocence.

Scott felt Logan lean back on an opposite wall, obviously taking an interest with the current event. He turned to Hank and Ro as if silently asking for their assistance, but from the looks of it, they obviously have no plans of giving him a helping hand at any moment. With a reluctant sigh, Scott took a deep breath and crouched down in front of Abbie, “Abbie, this is the kind of conversation we discuss in private.” He told her.

“Why?” She asked tilting her head.

“Because, it’s the type of topic we don’t talk about around others who aren’t involved,” Scott continued.

“I’m talking to you,” She intoned as if to point out the obvious.

“Publicly, Abbie.”

“What’s publicly?”

“It means out in the open, in front of many people,”

“We’re inside the house. _Underground_ the house.” 

Scott pressed his lips together and turned to look at the other three who seemed to be very much invested with what’s happening, not at all bothered if Scott’s in a different state of stress, “Where is this coming from? Where’s Marie?” he asked instead, trying his best to steer the conversation into a different topic.

Abbie innocently shrugged, “Parent Trap,” was her reply, “Do I have a twin? Does my mom have her?” She added.

“No, you don’t,” was Scott’s hasty reply, if Abbie had a twin, he’s pretty sure he’d know that himself. A second of silence before Scott decided to pull out his phone from his back pocket and hand it to Abbie, “Why don’t you go play some games in the den, then we’ll discuss about this later when I’m not busy.”

Abbie stared at the gadget before looking back up at Scott, “I saw once on TV that it’s not good to let your kids play mobile games.” 

“There’s a reason why I don’t let you watch television sometimes,” Scott mumbled before adding, “Want me to take it back?”

Abbie quickly grabbed his phone and hid it behind her back, a closed mouth smile was plastered on her face, “Nope,” she replied happily, kissing Scott on the cheek before dashing out the room. Scott waited a full second before standing up to pat his hands on his jeans.

“She’s definitely your kid, Cyke,” Logan commented amusingly.

Scott turned to stare at the older man from across the room, “I don’t honestly have any doubts on that.” He replied, heading back on the hologram to continue his work, taking him a second remembering which part of the program was he fixing before moving his fingers to resume.

After discussing about Logan’s designated Danger Room scenario, Scott gave him the cue to leave since he doesn’t have anything to contribute anymore other than taking up space in the room. Scott was almost finished polishing his side of the work when Hank uncharacteristically stood beside him, pretending to be inspecting something worth his while even if it really doesn’t.

“Out with it, Hank,” he said, avoiding eye contact as his fingers kept on moving, pretending to be busy.

Breathing in a sigh, the older mutant pocketed his paws inside his lab gown and leaned on his back, “Don’t you think this is dangerous?” he started, “Especially now when he _lives_ here, maybe not forever, but definitely for a while.”

Scott saved his work and pressed a button to download the scenario as part of the Danger Room before turning to look at Hank, “I can manage, Hank.” Scott answered, “I’ve done that a couple of times now.”

“You were lucky,” he pointed out, “Abbie’s mutation haven’t manifested well enough for others to notice back then.”

Scott let out an exasperated sigh, he’s well aware that the three—Ororo, The Professor, Hank—had respected his choices, but recently, he felt like they were ganging up on him and had wanted for Scott to deal with the change of situation, especially now that things are about to turn differently. 

“You should give up now, Hank,” Ororo chimed in from across the room, “I’ve tried before and it’s not like it changed anything.”

“This is different,” Hanks intoned, “Abbie’s older, and from the looks of it, she’s starting to have mommy issues.”

“Imagine if she found out that Scott’s the mommy.”

“Just because I have the ability to give birth doesn’t mean my sexuality had changed,” Scott argued, “I’m still a guy and will always be Abbie’s _father_.”

“Uhuh, and where does Logan comes in to the picture?” Ororo asked, arms crossed over her chest and hips shifted to the right.

“An unwanted sperm donor,” Hank responded plainly, “What happens if he finds out? And let’s assume that he wants in and not out like what you’ve concluded, what would you do?”

“Logan’s not that stupid, Scott,” Ororo supplied, “Even if you take away his library privileges.”

For them, it was easy to assume that Logan would want in, and maybe Scott could settle into an arrangement like a professional adult he already was if ever that happens. But it’s not like Logan would want the responsibility, you don’t really see the Wolverine accepting a child with open arms no matter how much he’s good with them.

“If it ever comes to that,” Scott answered them, hands on his hips, “Then it’s unlike of me not to be ready to handle it.”

Somehow, Scott felt like he just lied.

* * *

In the end, some things were unavoidable to happen.

Ever since their discussion about the strong chances of Logan finding out about Abbie’s parentage, Scott couldn’t help but feel a bit anxious whenever Abbie pulls Logan into their room to play. And since the last time his daughter had dragged the older man in, Scott had ended up having sex with him because of his uncontrollable and uncharacteristic sexual urges. Not that he’s afraid that he’ll end up suddenly jumping on the guy at any day (he’s way out of those urges now), but because it’s Logan. Nothing had stopped being complicated with that guy.

Even if it looked like the guy had no plans of discussing their unprofessional behaviour years ago, that doesn’t mean the tension hadn’t diminished, and the longer they ignore it, the stronger it gets. Maybe Scott was the only one feeling it, but he was sure that the older man had looked at him whenever he thought that Scott wasn’t awar. And he knew that kind of look, he'd done it before.

Since then, Scott told Abbie that Logan isn’t allowed in the room anymore even if the intention was only to play with her dysfunctional figurines. She didn’t asked why but it was obvious that Logan got the memo, it’s just a matter of finding out if he decided to respect it or not.

Logan and Abbie’s relationship had now been a different kind of headache for Scott. After discussing to her about the right age she should be to be able to know about the whereabouts of her mother, not at all promising if he's going to tell her the whole story yet, Scott didn’t know how he ended up tucking her into bed asking, “What do you think of Logan?”

It’s not like he was expecting for any negative comments from her, but her response had kept him up all night, thinking without even noticing

“He’s scary, it’s what I like about him.”

Scott was reminded about Abbie’s friendship with Kurt and her unexplainable love for disfigured toys, she said something about their uniqueness is what made her love them the most. He mentally reminded himself not to show her in front of Warren.

The next time someone pointed out about Abbie having similar traits with Logan, it didn’t came from Hank nor Ororo, it wasn’t also from the Professor. The question came from Kitty.

It was a weekend and Scott was keeping an eye on his daughter while she play outside with the older kids. Every once in a while, Scott would let Abbie play out in the lawn just to experience a decent childhood, trip on a rock and scrap a knee, play along with other kids like a normal five year old should do.

Scott was sitting down on one of the outdoor chairs while reading a book he randomly picked up from the library, he was in the middle part of the story when Kitty took a sit on an empty chair beside him. Scott wasn’t aware of her intentions at first, he just thought she was there to either watch the children play or ask him to move the homework deadline.

“Abbie’s starting to act like Logan,” She informed him, “Don’t you think so, Mr. Summers?”

Scott’s head snapped up, looking for his daughter only to find her running on the lawn, holding out two sticks like swords the same way Logan charges with his claws, she was screaming ‘RAAAAA!’ as she charges at her playmates, pretending to be in a very intense sword fight. Scott watched as Abbie snarls and exaggeratingly fakes to get hurt whenever the ‘sword’ lightly touch her before straightening back up to charge again.

_When did that happened?_

Scott slammed the book shut and kept watching his daughter pretend to be a wild swordsman, his eyebrows began to furrow, “Has she always been playing like that?” he asked instead, unable to remember a scenario where Abbie started to act like this.

“Just recently,” She answered, “When the boys asked her if she would like to play being a superhero, currently she’s a villain.” She added, indicating a hand when Abbie pretended to lose, dramatically falling on ground with a loud cry, almost sounding like Logan whenever Magneto manipulates his bones.

“I blame the unhealthy amount of time that she spends with Logan,” Scott answered, not exactly saying a lie.

Kitty laughed lightly, as if to say she understood it completely, “That’s true,” she said, “Almost as if—” her sudden silence was like a red flag, and considering that she was there in the middle of his pregnancy, it was logical to assume that she had finally put two and two together, “Oh god,” she breathed.

Scott leaned back and kept on looking at his daughter, “Hank did say I make the worst decisions when I’m inconsolable.”

Kitty whipped her head to face him, eyes wide with shock, “You’re not denying it?”

Scott shrugged, “There’s nothing for me to deny,” he answered, “And nobody asked. You don’t have to worry too much, McCoy and Munroe had also known and that they’ve been able to hide since the start.” He added the last part after noticing how Ms. Pryde seem to stress herself, probably feeling the pressure of being the only person to be aware of this. “Why don’t you take a moment to breathe in?”

Kitty didn’t replied anything, she just took a deep breath and exhaled it loudly through her pursed mouth. Scott waited for her to gather herself up if ever there was still an unsaid reaction she’s planning to voice out. After a moment, there was, “Does—does he know? Does Logan know?” she asked, sounding either frantic or surprised, probably both.

This time, Scott got off the chair’s backrest and turned to face her, she leaned back a little when he placed both elbows on top of his knees, “Look, Ms. Pryde, I know I said that I don’t mind answering if others were to ask about Abbie’s other parent,” he started, “But I would like it if you keep this information to yourself and not just announce it to anyone, _especially_ to Logan,” Kitty was quiet, mouth zipped tight as she listened to him, “Let me handle the situation on my own.”

She nodded vigorously, “I promise.”

Scott stared at her for a moment before adding, “You wanted to ask me something,” she knew it wasn’t a question.

Kitty was hesitant at first, but she shifted on her seat and swallowed, “Do you even have any plans on letting him know? If ever.”

He didn’t even want Logan to find out, why would he plan on telling him? There’s no good reason, other than Logan being Abbie’s other father, Scott can manage taking care of her without his help, and he would like to keep it that way, “No.”

It was evident that Kitty wasn’t happy with his response, but she didn’t said anything, she just stayed quiet and watched over the younglings along with him.

* * *

Logan and Kurt were currently out on a mission, something about a mutant girl that could create fire balls with her hands was spotted somewhere out of town, meaning Abbie was left with Scott while school hours were currently on-going. Scott was teaching his one o’clock class while his daughter sat on the teacher’s table as she played with Angel on top of the desk. Making it twirl and move as she mumbles words which Scott assumed as the dolls voice.

He was too busy explaining how SOH, CAH, TOA works on the board when there was a small “Uh, Mister Summers—” followed by a noise of a broken glass resonating across the room.

Scott whipped his head and immediately saw Abbie’s fisted hand on top of a broken snow globe that he recently got as a Christmas gift from one of the students. In an instant, Scott abandoned his work and ran towards his daughter, grabbing her injured hand that already had blood dripping from it, small broken shards were embedded on her skin.

“What were you doing?” Scott immediately demanded, crouching in front of her. Thinking of bacteria, germs, infections, and for some reasons, an unwanted funeral. 

Abbie’s face went from ‘state of shock’ to ‘in the verge of crying’, “Dad, it hurts,” she whined, suddenly taking in broken breaths as tears started to well up from her eyes.

“Don’t cry, it’s okay, it’s okay,” he immediately assured her, whipping away tears with his thumb as he assessed Abbie’s injured hand. “Don’t _move_ this, you understand?”

Abbie sniffed and nodded before Scott immediately hoisted her up, avoiding to put much pressure on the wound, “Do activities A and B, I’ll be back later,” he announced to the class before running out the room as if death was on his tail, in search of Hank.

By the time they’ve found the furry blue mutant down in the med lab, Abbie was wailing and sniffing back snot as Scott tries to wipe away her flowing tears. 

“What? Happened?” Hank immediately questioned, grabbing his medical kit while Scott placed her down the gurney, nose runny and face filled with tears.

“She was playing with my snow globe,” he explained briefly, mentally reminding himself not to put any glass made objects anywhere in his office or bedroom.

Putting on his glasses, Hank grabbed a chair and placed it in front of Abbie to take a sit, “Let me see that,” he told her, lightly grabbing her wrist to slowly pull it close to his face, the sudden furrowing of his eyebrows made Scott lean closer. Hank grabbed a cotton and some alcohol to clean the injury, Abbie noticed this and started wailing louder, forcefully pulling at her hand and yelling something close to ‘I don’t wanna! That hurts! THAT HURTS!’

The older mutant immediately turned to Scott, “A little help?”

A minute later, Hank had his back facing Abbie while he squish her arm under his armpit, slowly removing the broken glass with sanitized tweezers, whereas Scott had his daughter on his lap, immobilizing her from trashing and wailing by cleaning her face with his already snot covered shirt and saying he’ll buy her ice cream later.

The moment Hank managed to remove most of the shards, Abbie’s wailing suddenly toned down to soft sniffs. Scott looked down on her and saw that Abbie’s eyebrows were furrowed, “It doesn’t, h-hurt much—” she sniffed, “A-anymore.”

Scott wanted to assume that her pain tolerance was probably high, but considering that she was crying like a pig getting slaughtered just earlier, somehow Scott felt like he already knew why. 

“That’s because you’re healing,” Hank answered, turning around to face them, looking at Abbie but somehow making it obvious that he’s informing Scott, “Not quickly, but definitely healing,” he added, ruffling her hair as if to make things light-hearted, “Seems to me have you another mutation.”

For a moment, Scott didn’t know if he should feel relieved knowing that Abbie can’t get hurt, or stressed because Abbie _can’t_ get hurt. He’s already seeing a ten year old kid climbing up a cliff, reasoning that she’ll be fine since she can heal which will only increase the chances of him growing white hairs or probably decrease a decade of his life. 

“Healing?” She said before pulling her hand back to stare at her _very_ slowly stitching up skin, she sniffed once and wiped her eyes before yelling, “Cool! It’s just like Uncle Logan’s!” then she frowned and looked up at Scott, “Dad, you stink.”

“It’s because my shirt has your snot and tears,” He replied flatly before adding, “Uncle?”

Hank let out a soft whistle before standing up to clean his things, not at all bothered to intervene at any moment.

Eyes puffy and nose still runny and red, Abbie shrugged, “He said it’s okay that I call him Uncle since he lives here now,” she informed him.

It took Scott a moment to process the message and decided not to ask her when that had happened, considering that Abbie doesn’t actually know how to filter her mouth yet, he’s more concerned on the part where her growing relationship with Logan could be the possible cause for him to accidentally find out.

“Abbie, remember when I told you about your mutations?”

She nodded enthusiastically, “Powers, yup.” she corrected, looking oddly cute being all cheerful and fine when her nose was still runny and red.

“Listen closely to me, okay?” he said, holding her hand and running a thumb behind her palm.

Abbie’s face scrunched up, “You’re acting weird, stop it.”

Scott stared at her for a moment before turning to look at Hank, “This me trying to be a father, see how this is turning out?” Hank only shrugged and didn’t even decide to leave a comment before resuming on pretending to be busy. Scott returned his attention to his daughter and said, “If anything weird, feel _anything_ weird, you go to _me_ , alright? If I’m not here, go to Uncle Bloo or Aunt Ororo, nobody else but them.”

“Uncle Logan?” She suggested, head tilting to the side.

“No,” Was his immediate answer, which reminded him that he’ll need to have a talk with the guy soon, “Not Logan, just Uncle Bloo and Aunt Ororo. You understand?” Abbie nodded looking as if the words came inside the right ear and out of the other, “Abbie, I need your answer.”

“I understaaaaand,” She answered impatiently, “Are you still going to buy me ice cream?”

* * *

By the time Scott found Logan in the kitchen, probably in search of a good drink after coming back from a tiring mission, Abbie was busy sharing her bucket of rocky road with a couple of students by the den, boasting of how delicious it tastes. If Kitty’s facial expression could talk, it’s probably saying _That’s definitely Logan._

As expected, the older man was nursing a bottle of beer and Scott refrained himself from scolding him about it, that wasn’t why he came in the first place, “ _Uncle Logan_?” He started, stressing the words, “Mind explaining to me what your deal is? Suddenly deciding that maybe it’s okay for you to be her uncle without my consent?”

Logan grimaced, “Ya know, it’s kinda dirty when ya say it.”

Scott suddenly want to punch his adamantium face just to tell the guy that this wasn’t a joke and that it wasn't t the time to bring that kind of subject up, “For once, when we’re alone, can you please talk with your damn brain and not what’s between your legs.”

It was strange, neither the both of them had ever discussed their sexual activities out in the open, even though it had only happened twice for the last six years, it was like an unspoken rule never to talk about it once it’s done. Today, however, Scott had decided to acknowledge it and the sexual tension somehow raised a degree higher between them.

Logan stood up, looking feral but not enough to look like he’s about to pounce on a prey, “ ‘s not like she got a problem with it.” 

Scott fisted his hands, “Well _I_ do,” he said, stressing the word ‘I’ for better emphasis, “I don’t like it.”

Logan took a step towards him, bringing their faces a few inches away from each other, but Scott stood on his ground. “What _do_ ya like then, eh Slim?”

Scott knew the conversation had gone far from the original idea he had in his head, but for some reason his rational brain wasn’t working, and Logan’s presence was not helping. It seems like the feral mutant knew exactly what was happening as he eyed Scott, dragging his eyes all over him before staring back at his visor.

For a moment, nothing was being said, all they did was glare at each other, the tension between them was growing. The longer they stayed like that, Scott realized that it was getting harder to ignore whatever the hell it was between them.

“You called the shots last time,” Logan said. “My turn.”

And like a switch flipping on, Logan grabbed Scott and pushed him on the fridge, some of the magnets were digging uncomfortably on his back while a number fell down on the floor with a soft _klunk_. Logan inserted a knee between his legs while he grabbed both his wrist over his head with one hand.

Scott struggled and gritted his teeth, “Stop that,” he hissed, but he sounded unsure even to himself. He let out a controlled groan when Logan slowly started nudging his knee on his crotch, Scott began to pant and he hated it, “I said stop— _nnngh_ ” Scott pressed his head hard on the fridge and tried to fight off the pleasure.

Clenching his hands, Scott bit his lip when the older man begun licking the side of his neck, trailing his tongue along the sensitive skin making Scott shiver, “We’re in the damn kitchen, Logan.” he breathed out.

“I’ll know when someone’s coming,” the older man answered softly, running his free hand down his shirt before settling on the zipper of his jeans.

“I don’t care—ah..” Scott wasn’t able to finish his words when Logan’s hand molded down on his crotch, palming it nice and slow, making Scott arch his back and press harder to create better friction. This wasn’t the plan, this wasn’t his intention to happen in the first place when he decided to seek the feral mutant, but it felt like he knew this was going to happen sooner or later.

He couldn’t stop the moans coming out of his mouth when Logan begun sucking on his skin, Scott closed his eyes and thumped his head back, breathing heavily while he flinched every now and then when Logan spontaneously squeezes at his cock before stroking it softly. His pants started to become annoyingly tight the longer Logan kept on stroking him.

“Arms around me,” Logan ordered, and Scott would question himself later why the hell did he obliged. 

He found himself sitting on the counter top with his pants pulled down to his ankles, back facing the entryway as Logan nestled between his legs, one hand softly funnelling Scott’s cock while the other held his waist, protectively? He wouldn’t assume. Scott was gripping Logan’s shirt with his right hand while he tries to muffle his moans with the left, toes curling whenever the older man does something he wasn’t expecting.

“Want me to stop?” Logan asked, looking up at him with a smirk on his face.

“F-fuck you… Ahnnrgh!” Scott mewled when the feral mutant twisted his hand and squeezed tightly at the base, tears of arousal started to expel from his eyes, his arms and legs were shaking from stimulation.

Logan only chuckled, voice deep and highly irritating that made Scott bit his lower lip. Suddenly, the older man was kneeling on the floor, and before Scott could react with what’s about to happen, beautiful wet heat envelop his length that made buck and immediately grab a fistful of Logan’s hair, mouth formed into an ‘O’ as he release deep shaky breaths.

He couldn’t remember the last time he was given a blowjob by someone before, not even from Logan, he forgot how good it felt and the pleasure had taken him by complete surprise. Scott moaned and writhed as Logan suckled his dick, slow and deliberate at first before hard and fast, making him mewl and whine at the back of his throat. Scott slapped a hand on his mouth as he tries to quiet himself.

“Yer daughter’s coming,” Logan suddenly announced spitting out his cock. Before Scott could comprehend what the older man just said, he was pulled off from the table.

By the time Abbie arrived, carrying an empty ice cream case, face all messy with melted ice cream from her mouth and around her cheeks. On usual occasions, Scott would immediately use his own shirt to wipe her face clean, but today, he was gripping the sides of the countertop, legs shaking while Logan hides underneath, trailing long melted licks along his shaft.

Abbie’s eyebrows furrowed the moment he saw his dad, “Something’s off,” she announced.

And Scott wanted to kick Logan’s face if only he could, she could probably smell his pheromones around the room and Scott’s just thankful that Abbie’s too young to even comprehend what it was. Swallowing, he tried to speak without sounding like a person about to hit an orgasm, “Abbie, w-what are you doing here?”

“You look weird,” She pointed out instead, “Why are you red?”

Scott was supposed to tell her that it’s nothing when Logan suddenly slipped in a finger up his ass, he fisted his hand and refrained himself from smashing his fist on the table, “Why don’t you go and—,” Logan’s finger found his prostate and pressed down on it, Scott bit his lip , “and play with Aunt Ororo for a minute,” he tried to continue, sweat dripping down his forehead, “Dad’s just busy.”

Abbie cocked her head to the right, “You don’t look busy.”

“Please, Abbie,” He forced out, voice tight as Logan kept on sucking him and thrusting his finger in and out of his hole.

“Okaaaaaaay,” She answered, eyebrows furrowed as she slowly back out the room.

The instant Abbie’s out of the room and away from hearing range, Scott fell down, hands crossed over the table as he rest his head on top, already feeling the building climax on the pit of his belly. When the older man started palming his balls, Scott couldn't handle the over stimulation anymore and came with a groan that sounded almost close to a keen, smashing his fist on the counter top until his legs gave away. Logan swallowed down his seeds but kept his mouth around his dick until he whimpered out of over sensitivity.

“Stop, st-stop,” He breathed out placing his hand down to pull at Logan’s hair, but the older man didn’t budge and only sucked him harder, “I said STOP! LOGAN, STOP IT!” Scott pushed off the counter and found that his legs were made of jell-o, his naked ass fell immediately down on the tiled floor and tried his best to put as much distance away from the older man.

“Ya look beat.” Logan said, wiping his mouth clean.

Then Scott was suddenly reminded of how much he hated this guy, grabbing his shoes, he threw a pair at Logan, “ASSHOLE!” he yelled before taking the other pair to throw at him, “MY DAUGHTER WAS HERE! CAN’T YOUR HORNY ASS KNOW WHEN TO STOP?!”

Logan only shrugged, the obvious bulge on his jeans made Scott feel uncomfortable, “Yer willing to do it here on the kitchen.” He pointed out as if that was enough reason.

“That doesn’t mean I’m willing to do it in front of Abbie!” Scott spat, not denying if he wanted to do it or not, “Do you even know how inappropriate that was? Are you even using your head? What do you expect for me to tell her if she found out?” 

The older man tipped his head to the right and smiled, the kind of smile that Scott would want to punch away from his face because it meant Logan just got what he wanted, a _reaction_. But something about it was bitter, as if he was expecting for it, but still wanted a different one, “I like the thrill.” Was what he said instead.

Fuming, Scott stood up and pulled up his pants, Logan got the memo and kicked his shoes towards him, “Repeat this stunt again anywhere near my daughter,” He threatened, grabbing for his shoes and pointing a finger at him, “I will saw your balls off.”

Without even bothering to give the older man a simple handjob just to return the favour, Scott left the kitchen while fixing up his belt. He didn’t said anything about never doing it again though, just not near Abbie, and somehow, Scott felt like he just gave Logan a free pass.

* * *

It happened again.

And again.

And again.

And again.

Scott lost count.

Sometimes he found personally reasoning to himself that he only approved to this just for the sake of releasing stress, somehow he felt like he’s just lying to himself no matter how many times he opened his legs on Logan’s bed.

Scott was cautious this time, if he at least made one mistake, Abbie would end up having a younger sibling which was the last thing Scott wanted to have right now, not when Logan’s around. If Hank knew what he was currently doing, he would be shaking his head and would probably advise him to start wearing a straight jacket.

The older man didn’t question it, but it was obvious he wanted to ask why when Scott slapped a condom on his hand just before things even get to start, as if to say his healing factor can’t give him aids.

“I’m not riding you bareback,” he reasoned, “Not anymore.”

They never kiss, Logan hadn’t tried initiating it anymore unlike before, and Scott didn’t know if he should be thankful for it, not when the older man seem to make it his mission to draw a map of hickeys on his body instead. Scott found himself wearing turtle necks for the following weeks (and ended up being asked by Abbie if he’s feeling cold), he somehow felt annoyed that Logan can place a mark everywhere on him but he can’t.

Scott hated how Logan always makes it slow and tantalizing, tasting every part of him as if committing it into memory, as if this was his last and couldn’t get enough of it. And he hated how much he likes it, his voice that sounded so needy in lust, how his toes that curls and his back that arch, how really, _really_ , good it felt. And the longer they keep on doing this, the harder for Scott to deny wanting it.

Scott knew this was wrong in so many levels, and considering that his daughter had probably already memorized Logan’s scent due to their unhealthy amount of play time togther that he found rather annoying, Scott found himself soaping his skin twice as thorough just to be sure that he had completely washed away Logan’s scent on him. He’s not going to wait one day for Abbie to ask him why he smell like _Uncle_ Logan.

Days became weeks and weeks turned into months, the next thing Scott knew, he was having meaningless sex with Logan for three whole months and no one seem to notice it. Their activities weren’t constant, considering that Scott has a daughter to take care of, a class to teach and also a team to train, Logan knew when to drag him in his room or when to give him space, something that Scott was silently thankful for.

This time, however, it was Logan’s fault for leaving the door ajar in Scott’s office when he left, in result of Kitty walking in on him while in the middle of fixing up his pants. Scott just stood there with both hands holding up his jeans, a second of silence had past before Kitty started to back track, slowly closing the door with a soft click, she was holding a paper that Scott guessed was her late essay that she promised to submit today.

“Logan,” She started looking a bit off after Scott reassured her that he’s already well dressed and if she’s still planning to submit her essay, she should come inside, “He was just here… wasn’t he?”

“I’m making it harder than it already is, aren’t I?” Scott asked instead.

“Yes,” she answered hesitantly.

And maybe he was thankful that it wasn’t Hank nor Ororo, but at the same time wasn’t because it _wasn’t_ Hank nor Ororo. Kitty’s too young to voice out her disappointment, and that was the thing, she’s too _young_.

Clearing his throat, Scott straightened up on his chair, “Is Abbie still with Marie?” he asked instead, just to steer off the topic.

When Abbie’s sixth birthday finally came around the corner, due to the student’s requests, Scott ended up celebrating her birthday through a pool party, and as if his luck just run out, it was on the day of his least favourite week. As the kids play, swam and run around the pool, Scott was stuck doing barbeque duty because he’d rather cook meat than taint the pool with a dead ovum.

There was an obvious frown on his face as he watched his daughter swim in the pool while Logan held both her hands, teaching her how to paddle. It’s probably the hormones kicking but he’s pissed and jealous that it wasn’t him teaching his own daughter on how to swim. That guy had metal as bones, he’s the last person that should be teaching her.

Munroe suddenly came up to him and gave him a bar of chocolate, “Here,” she said, “I knew that frown when I see it.”

“Thanks,” he replied, immediately accepting it and hastily removed the wrapper to take a huge bite from the sweet, delicious and very unhealthy treat.

Ororo took a seat on an empty chair just beside the barbeque grill, she let out a deep breath and leaned back, “I can’t believe you managed to hide it this far.”

“Don’t jinx it,” Scott warned her, “And I’m not that lucky.” He added flipping the barbeque sticks to cook the other side of the meat. Munroe turned to look up at him, an eyebrow was raised, “Ms. Pryde somehow figured it out, somewhere around three months ago.”

There was a beat of silence.

“Clever girl,” Was her response

Scott shrugged, “Or maybe I’m just not cautious enough,”

She stretched her arms upwards and a small pop was heard, “Considering that Abbie’s already six and only Kitty managed to find out, believe me when I tell you that you’re cautious enough,” she replied, reassuring him.

Scott didn’t replied anything after that, instead, he asked her if she could finish up barbequing for him because it’s getting late and he should probably bring out the cake.

It was later that night while Abbie’s opening her mountain of presents by the den, with the help of her Aunt Ro, and Scott immediately planning on donating her older toys for charity while Hank takes a video, she suddenly received her very first paper cut. Knowing that her healing factor’s still developing, Scott wasn’t that worried for possible infection, but the presence of Logan the in room had made his anxiety shot up to the roof for the first time in a while.

“I’m fine!” Abbie announced when Ororo suddenly fussed around her, reminding Scott that Hank was the only other person who knew about this, “I’m okay! I heal up, see?” She added, showing the cut to her aunt as the skin slowly stitched themselves together.

Scott, who immediately stood up from his sit came walking towards his daughter, “Let me take a look,” he said pulling her finger up close, comparing it from three months ago. From the looks of it, she’s healing up twice as fast than before, and it’s only a matter of time before the claws comes out. 

“Healing?” Logan suddenly piped up from his place from the entrance frame, “Ya telling me she already manifested?”

“Yup!” Abbie enthusiastically announced before tipping her head to the right as if suddenly realizing that she didn’t know what Logan meant, “What’s manifeshted?”

It was common knowledge to know that triggering mutant powers is the result of great emotional stress. Considering Abbie’s age, it was reasonable for someone to suddenly doubt Scott’s parenting if they’re not aware of her genetics, in this case, that person was Logan.

“I’m a loving father,” Scott defended before turning to look at his daughter, “You, time for bed,” he added before hoisting Abbie up, who was already complaining that she haven’t opened all of her presents yet, “We’ll open it tomorrow, it’s way past your bed time”

“But I want to open it now!” She yelled, “I want to open it now! I WANT TO OPEN IT NOW!”

And before she could turn into a fit of tantrums, Scott started carrying her out the room. She started kicking and screaming and pulling at Scott’s shirt, if he hadn’t said that he’ll buy her that hideous doll house that she’d been eyeing for weeks at the flea market, she would have probably continued screaming all throughout the night.

The following morning, Scott woke up with a sleeping octopus that resembles his daughter. Most nights Abbie rolls off the bed, much to his chagrin, but every now and then she’s the one latching on Scott in her sleep, like now for instance. If he stayed in bed a little longer than necessary, no one was going to know.

Not wanting to risk anything, Scott decided to continue opening birthday presents inside his room, with just the two of them. It was probably luck that she didn’t ask him a ton of question why, it must have been those days where she just agrees, or maybe she remembered their deal with the hideous doll house and decided to behave. She’s smart that way, and Scott doesn’t know if he should be proud or not about it.

Scott couldn’t help but replay the events from last night as he continued to watch Abbie open her presents. Her mutation was rapidly maturing, and the memories of his first manifestation was forcing its way to the forefront of his brain. Or how loud her cries were when she broke his snow globe, the idea of bones sticking out from her knuckles, ripping the skin, wasn’t sitting too well on Scott.

Deciding to do something about it, Scott pulled out his phone to text Ororo.

“Got your text,” Ororo said as a way of greeting when Scott opened the door.

“Hi aunt Ro!” Abbie called before going back to her presents.

She gave Abbie a smile and a “Hey, Sweetie,” before turning back to Scott. “I’m guessing this is about last night?” she asked.

“Yeah,” Scott replied. “I’m going to tell you everything later, but right now I need you to watch her for a minute while I go talk to Hank.”

Ororo shrugged, “Sure,” she said as Scott stepped aside to let her in.

“Hey, Abbie,” Scott said crouching down in front of his daughter. “Aunt Ororo’s going to watch you for a while,” he gestured and Storm, “Dad just have something to talk with Uncle Bloo.”

Abbie scrunched her eyebrows at him with a pout for a second before nodding with a hum. “Okay,” she said. It was indeed one of those rare days.

He thought for a second, before leaning down to give Abbie a quick kiss on the forehead before leaving. He saw her wipe her forehead absentmindedly as he closed the door.

Hank was reading something on his computer when Scott entered the lab, which he immediately stopped doing to acknowledge the younger man. “Can’t say I wasn’t expecting you,” was the first thing he said.

“Yeah, well,” Scott said. “I need you to do something.”

That was how they ended up discussing on creating a miniature version of his ruby quartz goggles designed for Abbie to wear around the neck for future mishaps with her manifestation. If Hank’s guess was right, Abbie could have the option to turn on and off the optic beams, the only disadvantage was, Scott can’t teach her how, not when he couldn’t even control his own mutation.

“How long are you supposed to be able to finish this?” he asked.

“Give me a couple of days adjusting the design, and we’ll see how it goes.” Hank answered.

Scott thanked him after a minute of discussing the materials that should be needed, he was just about to leave the lab and take a step closer from exiting through the doors when Hank decided to open his mouth, “Logan’s in the Danger Room,” he informed him, “Figured you’d want to talk to him.”

Scott turned around and found himself frowning, “And why would I want that?”

The furry blue mutant only shrugged, “Just a feeling.”

He doesn’t need to head towards the Danger Room just to see Logan because by the time Scott had taken five steps out of Hank’s lab, he found himself looking at the feral mutant a few feet away from him, covered with sweat and breathing hard, probably heading towards the showers after a good session. Scott intended to just walk past him, ignore the older man and let his curiosity eat him up, but he didn’t, because Logan called him.

“If you’re planning to judge my way of raising my own child,” Scott started, turning around as he dug his hands deep inside his pocket, “Then I’d rather not hear it from you.”

“Ya ain’t giving me any possible scenarios here, Slim,” Logan answered.

“Why do you care?” he almost snapped, “You weren’t here when it happened.”

“Yer making it sound like it’s my responsibility to be present.”

And maybe it should be, that Logan should be here since the very start to witness Abbie grew, not just take a visit every now and then, becoming best pals right before leaving to who-knows-where then return like it never happened. But Scott knew he can’t use that against him. It was his choice for the guy to be absent, and he shouldn’t be bitter about it.

“But it isn’t,” he answered, “I know I’m not a perfect parent and I make mistakes as I go, but she’s my responsibility, my priority, and you don’t just get to doubt my actions on how I take care of my daughter. You don’t know anything, Logan, which means this is none of your business.”

“So the next time I see a six-year-old kid with a mutation, I should just ignore it when we all fuckin’ know how and why it manifests.”

Scott felt himself bristle, “That’s different.”

“How is that different?” Logan demanded.

“If you thought I didn’t panic when my daughter’s mutation manifested at such young age,” he said, “Then you’re dead wrong on that.” And as if avoiding to continue this conversation any longer, Scott spun around and left, this time Logan didn’t call him back.

Somehow, they both knew that sex will be off the table for a while.

* * *

His phone was turned off when it happened. 

Scott was currently in Washington D.C., visiting a political conference that doesn’t necessarily needed his presence, but the Professor informed him that it could give a good impression to the press. Scott was very inclined with the idea but not as much after being told that he’ll be gone for two days.

After thoroughly reminding Munroe about Abbie’s bed routine, and almost snapping at him that she’s about to memorize all of it just by hearing him recite the list numerous times, Scott left the mansion and promised Abbie a souvenir when he comes back.

Scott turned off his phone just before he entered the room, avoiding calls that might cause a distraction. The conference had taken longer than Scott had expected, but he found himself listening thoroughly all throughout the event even though the topic about mutants were likely to arise. It was when he had arrived back to his hotel did Scott found a number of missed calls and one voice message from Hank and a text message from an unknown number.

_We need to talk, Slim._

It said.

Eyebrows furrowed, Scott scrolled through his phone and clicked to play Hank’s voice message, he pressed his ear on the phone’s screen and heard the older man’s slightly static voice through the speaker, _“Scott, I think it’s urgent for you to head back in the mansion,”_ he said, _“Her claws just came out today, and in front of Logan.”_

Then it ended.


	6. Is She Mine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you can see, yes I'm back after taking a loooooong holiday break. I was surprised from the positive comments that I've received from the last chapter and is very nervous that I might not bring justice with this new update. I thought today's chapter was short since I was kinda quick on finishing it, but when I checked the counted words, it was almost 10k.
> 
> Boi....

Scott’s arrival back in Westchester had become a few hours earlier than scheduled. He was quick on ignoring Munroe’s calling or Wagner’s greeting and was set on marching down the sublevels, towards Hank’s lab, where he supposed his daughter was currently at, according to Beast’s text message. 

He found Abbie sitting on top of a gurney, body leaning forward with both her hands braced on the side for support while she watched her own feet swing one after the other. There were a pair of ruby quartz goggles hanging around her neck that Scott assumed Hank had placed on her for precaution in case her other mutation decided to manifest.

Other than his daughter, Scott was quick to notice the feral mutant standing by the corner, arms folded across his chest while glaring dangerously at him, as if trying to keep his distance from the two but was failing miserably. Deciding to ignore the huge elephant in the room, Scott went towards Abbie and pulled her in for a hug, there was a small squeak of surprise that came from her before small arms curled around his waist.

“Where’s my souvenir?” She asked instead, head titling up to avoid her voice getting muffled.

Scott, already expecting this response had untangled himself from his daughter and pulled a nearby computer chair to sit on, “Later,” he told her firmly before looking around the room in search of someone, “Where’s Uncle Bloo?”

Abbie pointed her right hand at the other doorway where Scott does his ultrasound sessions back when the older mutant was still taking notes of his pregnancy, “He said something about rays,” she told him before dropping her hand back down while her body slouched. 

Assuming that Hank must’ve been developing an x-ray copy of Abbie’s bone claws, Scott decided to ask him later about it before turning to face his daughter again. There were a lot of things he wanted to say or explain to her at once but couldn’t seem to choose which one to say first, lucky for him, Abbie decided to pick one for him.

“Look, I have claws!” She announced jubilantly before immediately raising her fist up and two yellow bone claws came out of her knuckles. Scott quickly leaned back a little when the tips had almost grazed his chin, “It’s like Uncle Logan’s.” she added. There was an odd shuffling by the back that Scott chose to ignore for the time being.

“I’m aware.” He told her instead, “Does it hurt?” he asked, running a thumb over the back of her hand.

Abbie contemplated for a moment, “A little bit,” she mumbled and Scott knew it was a lie. Her head suddenly perked up and titled it to the right, “Uncle Bloo already told you?”

Scott gave himself a moment to think of a reply, he could say yes and make a lie about it. For the past seven years, Scott never said anything false about Abbie’s parentage, about his pregnancy maybe, but not about her familial relationship, he just chose to ignore the issue and try to dodge the topic as subtly as he can whenever he could feel it being discussed. He never said she had a mother, people just assumes it for him, “No, I’ve been expecting for this to happen for quite a while now.”

He’s aware of Logan’s presence in the room, aware of his eyes and his heightened senses. He’s perfectly aware that Logan had heard his reply loud and clear. 

Abbie stared at him for a moment as her claws retracted, then something clicked and her mouth formed into an ‘O’ as if finally realizing something, “Is this that weird feeling you told me about?”

“Yes.” He answered firmly, “Well, parts of it,” he added and before Abbie could say anything about having more mutations or Scott telling her that she didn’t follow his instructions about informing Ororo or McCoy first, Hank chose the perfect moment to step in while holding out a copy of what presumably Abbie’s bone claws.

“Scott,” He said sounding surprised but rather already expecting his early arrival before noticing the feral mutant at the corner of the room, he cleared his throat and handed him two different copies of Abbie’s bone claws. The younger mutant had a strange feeling that if he wasn’t here, Hank would be giving Logan the x-rays.

Scanning the pictures, Scott was reminded of the numbers of Abbie’s claws on her knuckles when she showed it to him moments ago, after seeing the image, he realized just now why her daughter has two bone on each of her fists instead of three.

“She have a pair on her feet.” It wasn’t a question, it was a statement.

“It was also a surprised to me at first,” Hank told him while hiking up the glasses on his nose, “I have a feeling that the different placement of her claws has something to do with her gender.”

“Cool,” Abbie piped up who was somehow trying her best to take a look on the scans, Scott raised the picture high up his head to hide it from her.

“No,” he told her, “Not cool,” he added, already thinking of broken shoes and ripped up original leather boots. Abbie’s tantrums had increased lately and he has no time for shopping sandals, “You and I are going to have a long discussion about anger management.” When he noticed the instant frown on her face, Scott added, “Starting now.”

“I think you have to postpone that,” Hank told him, placing a paw on his shoulder. The younger mutant turned to look at him with furrowed eyebrows, “I still need to have a look at your daughter’s retina in case there’s already something odd happening behind her eyes.” It was just for a short moment, but Scott noticed the quick glance Hank gave towards Logan’s way, as if telling him to deal with him first.

Scott didn’t replied anything to him, after a second of silence, he told Abbie that he’ll be back once the check up with Uncle Bloo’s over. He stepped out of the med lab and took exactly fifteen steps away from the room before leaning on the wall, the moment his back touched the cold metal, Logan was already marching his way towards him, face grim and feet heavy with every step he took.

He was already expecting a punch or a harsh pull from his collar, but he got nothing. Logan was just standing there, staring at him.

“It wasn’t a mission scar.” He said, it wasn’t a question, it wasn’t a reassurance. Logan said it because he knew now.

“No, no it wasn’t.” Scott simply replied.

Logan went silent for a moment, pacing back and forth while running his calloused hand over his hair and face. Scott let him and waited there, no matter how much he wanted to turn around and leave, “Is she—” he sarted, “Is she mine?” he asked, somehow still sounding a bit hesitant.

“Do the ma—”

“Don’t bullshit me with other shits yer about to spout, Summers,” Logan snapped cutting him off, and Scott refrained himself from snapping back because he knew full well that he doesn’t have any right to, “I’ve asked McCoy, Munroe, Kurt and almost all of the damn residents here in this shithole. I may not look like it but I can fucking put two and two together.”

Knowing that the older mutant might have been just exaggerating from 'asking all of the residents', Scott stared at him for a moment behind his ruby quartz glasses, “I was supposed to say ‘Do the math’ but you seemed to be able to cover that part already.”

“Just answer the damn question,” Logan seethed, fists curling tightly as if trying to prevent the metallic claws to come out, “Is. She. Mine?” 

Scott stared at him for a full second before saying in a low voice “As much as she is mine.” And he wanted to leave right then and there, he already answered the question of the year, no point of staying down here with him any longer. But he didn’t move, he kept his footing on the floor as he watched Logan pace from right to left, laughing grimly to himself with a hand over his face.

“Six years,” He said, turning to look at him. Scott didn’t know what to name the kind of expression that the older man was showing, but it was nowhere near close to being pleased, “And ya didn’t even fuckin’ tell me.”

Scott shrugged, “I wasn’t planning for you to find out after six years,” he said then paused for a moment to add, “Actually, it was never my intention for you to find out.”

“And why the hell not?” Logan almost yelled, teeth gritted as if to prevent himself from lashing out.

Scott tried not to laugh bitterly by this point, he has a lot of reasons, tons of it, if he could list every bit of it for him then he would, “I’m a guy, Logan, I wouldn’t expect for you to believe this to be possible in the first place when even I can’t seem to grasp the idea of it when the first time I experience—”

“We’re mutants! I can fuckin’ deal with it after all the crap our kind had been through,” he countered, “This ain’t the strangest shit I’ve heard to be on the top of my list.”

“And what, would hearing that expect me to think you’d magically stay?” Scott snapped.

Logan stepped back for a moment, “What?”

Scott removed himself from leaning on the wall and took a step towards the older man in front of him, “Let’s say you never knew Abbie, never became her playmate or never created a relationship yet, let’s say she’s still a fetus who’s about to be born in a couple of months and here I am telling you it’s yours,” Scott told him, voice close to seething but somehow maintained to sound normal, “Do you really expect for me to think that you’ll take the responsibility?”

Maybe the guy will take it, maybe he won’t. His gruff personality but the way he has with the kids had always been hard for Scott to put a finger over it. Considering that he himself didn’t even want the responsibility back then, trying to run away from it as best he could and forget about everything, Scott had nothing else but to think that the older man would probably run away with his bike and never come back.

“I don’t know, maybe?” Logan reasoned instead.

The hesitation and unsureness made Scott tip his head back and let out a bitter laugh, “You sure sounded so confident,” he told him, sarcasm lasing his voice, “I may not know you since the beginning, but I’ve known you long enough to tell that you’ll leave when even the smallest things makes you uncomfortable.”

The venom in his voice must’ve clicked something on the older man because he found himself being roughly pulled in by the collar of his shirt, “You don’t know shit, Summers.”

Scott raised a challenging brow, “Oh yeah, then why’d you leave the night after we had sex, and no, not the one seven years ago.” 

They were silent for a moment, deep harsh breaths mixing together because of the proximity. Logan’s fist were gripping the collar of his shirt tightly, as if never planning to let go but shoved him away instead. Scott’s back hit the opposite wall with such force but he had manage to maintain his footing.

“Thought so,” he smugly said. 

Patting none existent dusts away from his jeans, Scott was about to turn away and return back to Abbie when a strong hand took a firm grip on his left bicep, he turned to look at the tight hold Logan had on him before looking back up on the feral mutant’s face.

“We’re not done talking,” Logan gritted.

“I know,” He knew full well that a few angry responses and a couple of rash explanations doesn’t get to have this situation finish and done, “But I’m not planning on continuing this discussion until you decided to cool off your head first.” He told him before yanking his arm back.

The second time he tried to leave Logan didn’t stop him.

* * *

A few hours of checking and rechecking Abbie’s eyes and still developing senses, Hank told Scott that due to the slow progress of her mutations, the optic beams were theorize to come by when she’s either eight or nine years old, and that’s still from developing the portal behind her retinas, meaning that the beams are to come slowly and might flicker from on and off. And because of the major head injury Scott received back when he was a kid, taking away his option to turn the beams on and off, Abbie wasn’t able to inherit that kind of disadvantage.

Somehow, Scott felt a wave of relief flood through him just by hearing that Abbie won’t be seeing red for the rest of her life. However, Hank still advised for them to bring the ruby quartz goggles with her just in case things went off script.

The whole time Scott was having this discussion with Hank, Abbie was silently sitting on the gurney with a pinched off expression, a look that Scott usually saw on her whenever she’s putting together a simple jigsaw puzzle, a look that told him that she was processing something very serious inside her head and would practically punch you if you try to disturb her. 

She was gripping her doll, Angel, very tightly, staring at it every now and then before pinching her eyebrows even closer, trying to make sense of something that was pretty hard to understand for her age.

“She had that expression on the moment I explained to her that she got her expecting mutation from you.” Hank told him, Scott stared at the older mutant blankly, “I didn’t told her anything about Lo— it.” He added, changing his wording the last minute after realizing that Abbie might be able to hear and understand it.

Somehow, Hank had given Scott the chance to explain to his daughter about the situation, knowing full well that Scott didn’t want to deal with it but has to because of the current situation.

Scott chose to shrug it off and decided to handle the explaining later back in their room. The privacy of their bedroom’s much more comforting that the metallic corners of the med lab. Taking a short glance at his daughter, Scott turned and asked Hank the question he’s been planning to ask since he came back, “How did it happened?”

Hank pushed his glasses up and slipped his paw inside his lab pocket, “Classes were going, everyone was preoccupied except for Logan,” He explained to him, “Nobody saw them when it happened, you should be relieved, Logan was quick on bringing Abbie to me the moment she popped her claws.”

Scott’s face scrunched up, “Not the Professor?”

Hank shrugged, “The Professor wouldn’t be able to do anything when bone claws pierced through skin, right? It’s better off with a doctor especially when a kid was involved.”

Scott was a silent for a minute, processing what Hank just said, wondering if he got it somehow wrong or not, “What?”

“According to Logan, Abbie _accidentally_ stabbed him by the side,” The older mutant told him causing for both of Scott’s eyebrows to raise up. He wanted to ask what kind of activity were the two doing to end up in that kind of situation, but Logan hadn’t probably filled the blue mutant about it considering that there were much more important matters to handle than a simple story telling.

After exchanging a few words with Hank, Scott decided to scoop Abbie up by the armpits and silently carry her back into their room. She easily complied and didn’t said anything, she was quiet the whole time, snuggling her head at the crook of his neck while her arms wrap around him but still managed to maintain a vice grip on her hideous doll. As soon Scott entered the room, he gently placed his daughter on top of the bed and made his way towards the bathroom for her evening bath. Just like earlier, she didn’t budged, no complains of any sort, she just let her father undress and wash her up.

She’s old enough to take a bath on her own, and Abbie’s somehow capable of having a much decent one than Logan could ever have, yet she haven’t grew out of her dislike on bath time. But something tells Scott that it was probably best to keep an eye on her for the moment until she decided to speak up.

Situated by the tub, Scott had his sleeves and jeans rolled up his arms and legs while he busies himself by massaging Abbie’s soaped up head. He was seated at the side of the tub while his daughter stares with a far off look on the soapy water, having a lose grip one of her rubber ducks. It has been a while since he gave his daughter a quiet bath. Actually, now that he thought of it, his daughter was never quiet when given a bath even before she reached a year old.

“I don’t have a mom, do I?” She finally asked. Abbie didn’t sound unsure nor in need of a reassurance, Scott knew she asked this question not to get answers, but to start up a conversation. Oddly, he felt like his daughter sometimes acts way too old for her age.

He stilled and silently took a deep breath, “No,” he answered, “But you have me.”

“I still don’t get it.” She said, her voice sounding completely clueless.

“You don’t have to,” Scott answered before grabbing the shower head to start rinsing her clean, she didn’t said anything after that, but she wasn’t wearing a pinched off expression anymore.

After helping Abbie put on her pyjamas, Scott went back into the bathroom to clean up and let his daughter settle in bed. Travelling from Washington and back to Westchester without even taking a short break then jumping right into the problem, Scott felt the exhaustion settle in. He’ll even have to deal with Logan the next morning once the guy cooled off, that is if he can cool off.

Scott understands that he had every right to be mad, to yell at him and demand for explanations. Shock and anger doesn’t really mix well with the Wolverine, realizing that the kid you’ve been spending time with was your child for so long and knowing nothing about it was a reasonable cause for him to lash out. Scott wondered how much Logan knew about the situation, the travel time from Washington to here was enough for the older mutant to gather enough information.

Does Logan know about his other mutation? He remembered the older man saying that he already had a talk with Ororo and the others, how much did they told him? 

If he didn’t left for Washington, would he be able to stop the older man from finding out? In just a span of two days without him looking over, everything had suddenly went off script. He’d like to think that the Professor had planned for this to happen but even that reasoning was stupid enough for him. He was sure that the Professor wouldn’t want for Logan to find out this way.

There’s no point of getting worried over it by now, not when the bomb had already dropped.

Already on his own pair of pyjama’s, Scott turned off the lights from the bathroom and gently closed the door before heading straight to bed, He noticed that Abbie was still awake, staring at the ceiling with another pinched expression.

“You want to tell me something?” Scott asked, raising the covers to slip in bed beside her.

Abbie turned her head and stared at him as if she could look through his ruby quartz glasses, “You have me, right?” Scott nodded, “Then how come you still don’t like Logan?”

Scott took a moment because she didn’t call him Uncle Logan.

Abbie was aware of the word sex, but not the adult version. Like any other day, she overheard that word one afternoon from a group of students. Scott wasn’t there when she asked Hank what it meant, he was too busy watching over the students who got detention. According to the older mutant who retold that story to him while fixing the Blackbird, Scott should probably praise him that he didn’t used the textbook definition of sex.

_“Exactly what did you tell her?” He asked while pulling himself out under the machinery._

_Hank shrugged, “That when two people love each other very much, they have sex and if they’re lucky, they could have a baby.”_

_Scott sat up, “Please tell me you didn’t show her the procedure on how fetuses were developed with a powerpoint presentation.”_

_There was a moment of silence before Hank raise his paw to scratch his nape guiltily, “I may or may not have been in the process of creating a fifty slide presentation for the moment.”_

Abbie, being the result of his reckless action and not out of love wouldn’t be able to understand the situation. And even if she could, Scott had made up his mind a long time ago never to tell her anything about the state back then, he knew that he wouldn’t like her reaction.

“It’s complicated.” He answered instead.

She tilted her head to the right, “What does complicated mean?”

“It means it’s either hard for you to understand or hard for me to explain.”

“Which one is it?”

“The hard for you to understand.”

Abbie immediately sat up, even in the dark an evident frown was plastered on her face, “I’ve known how to add and subtract for a while now and I’ve been able to understand Uncle Bloo’s craaaaazy teaching,” she announced fumingly, “How is this going to be hard for me to understand?”

Scott slowly sat up, pushing his upper body with his forearms before leaning his back against the headboard, “Until you master on how to multiply three digit numbers inside your head, you’re still too young to comprehend it.”

There was a long pause.

“What’s comprehend?” She asked hesitantly.

Scott tried his best not to let his mouth form into a smirk, so he reached out and stroked her head instead. It was obvious that she was pissed, but not enough to move away from him, “You see why I can’t tell you just yet?”

“That’s unfair,” she complained before dropping her head on his chest with an oof, “I wanna knoooooow,” she bemoaned, voice slightly muffled. Scott remained silent and only continued on stroking her head, running those long fingers through her raven hair. 

After being in this kind of position for a few minutes, he thought that Abbie had finally fallen asleep and was about to gently tuck her into bed and call it a night, when she raised her head and opened her mouth to speak.

“Do I have to call Logan Dad? Or Dad number two?” She asked him as if asking for permission and as if this wasn’t such a big enough of a question, “Because that’s too long and I’m lazy.”

Scott’s brain reeled, of course she knew, of course she figured that one out. Hank informed her that she’ll be inheriting her other mutation from his dad, of course she would assume that the claws was from Logan, metal or not, it’s not like it’s that hard to put two and two together. Scott cleared his throat and adjusted his sitting, was he ready for this question? No, but he’s been expecting for it to happen.

Scott stared at her, he could ask why she suddenly assumed Logan’s her other parent and make her much more confused than before, “Do _you_ want to call him Dad?” he asked instead because there’s no point of ignoring that fact anymore.

“I’m already calling _you_ dad,” She pointed out as if stating the obvious, “’Daddy’ is so weird and ewie.”

Scott could feel his incoming headache just from have this kind of discussion with his daughter. It’s not like he’s against it anymore, (no matter how much he wanted to be, that’s just an immature choice to make) he’s just too tired to even think about it now, “Why don’t we continue this tomorrow? It’s way past your bedtime and just because you have your mutation now doesn’t get you the chance to skip Hank’s lesson.”

There was a groan of an unsaid protest, but she didn’t complain.

Scott was exhausted from his long travel and the events from earlier, but he had a hard time trying to fall asleep.

* * *

Scott woke up when he turned and tried to pull Abbie close to him, only to find nothing but air. Immediately awake, he leaned over his daughter’s side of the bed and immediately saw his six years old child sprawled on the carpet, probably drooling and still dead to the world. He should start considering on installing a railing if this continues on.

Turning off his alarm before it could go off, Scott got off the bed and walked towards Abbie not before switching his night goggles into his daily glasses. Grabbing her by the armpits, she hoisted her up and was immediately awake. Although a bit drowsy, she started marching towards the bathroom to brush her teeth while rubbing her left eye.

Thankfully, Abbie didn’t inherit Logan’s grouchiness in the morning.

After fixing the bed and changing into more his usual clothes for his morning classes, Scott followed Abbie into the bathroom only to spot her sleeping on the toilet sit with her pyjama pants pooled on the tiled floor. With a sigh, Scott tapped her shoulder and when she didn’t budged, he dipped his hand into running water and flick it towards her face.

After managing for Abbie to change into her today’s clothes and get her to brush her teeth, she was fully awake by the time they left the room. She was still gripping her doll, Angel, which Scott was waiting for her to outgrow soon as they walked down the hallway. It seem like any normal day, but he could only hope that it was like any normal day even if it won’t.

As Abbie took her usual chair in the kitchen, Scott went towards the cupboards to make a bowl of cereal and a mug of coffee for himself. He was glancing at her way every now and then and was able to notice another pinched expression on her. Scott exhaled a deep breath and was already preparing himself for his daughter’s another set of startling questions and suggestions.

Minutes ticked by and surprisingly, Abbie’s still in the processes of thinking while being able not to forget on taking spoonful of her food. Scott was slowly drinking his coffee beside her when Logan came in while scratching his chin, looking tired as if he hadn’t got any ounce of sleep. Well, they could relate on one thing.

The older man stood there for a second and stared, it was unnerving so Scott tried to ignore the heavy atmosphere by putting his whole attention on his morning caffeine.

“Morning!” Abbie greeted cheerfully, completely dense towards the situation.

Scott felt Logan blink for a second before uttering a short greeting, solely for her. The older man marched towards the coffee maker and Scott thought that it was safe to assume that _that_ was the end of it for the moment, until his daughter decided to something that _almost_ made him gag on his own drink.

“How about Pops? No?” She suggested, “Papa sounds weird.”

Apparently, Abbie took Scott way too seriously on continuing this tomorrow that it was the first thing she was thinking about the moment she stepped out of the their bedroom. He uncharacteristically managed not to say anything and just stare at her because the presence of the older man in the room had made it harder.

Scott must’ve stayed quiet for far too long because Abbie only scrunched her nose at him out of impatience, “Well you’re no help,” she said before titling her head to look at the person behind the counter, “Which one do you prefer, if I call you pops of papa?” 

The sound of a broken mug made Scott whip his head around to see Logan standing rigidly behind the counter with a mixture of confused and shocked expression. Scott, assuming that it was way too early for him to deal with this, had finished his drink in one go and started hauling Abbie off the chair, “Alright, breakfast’s over,” he announced as he placed her on his hip and taking notice of how heavy she’s becoming, “And you need to be studying with Hank.”

“But I’m not finished eating,” She complained, “And Logan haven’t answered my question yet!” She added, presenting her free hand towards the older man’s way.

“You can discuss this with him later,” He told her as he started marching out.

“You said todaaaaaaay.”

“Well I didn’t said this morning.” Scott finally had his foot out the doorway, he could feel Logan’s gaze on them and had tried his best to ignore it.

“Oh I’m sorry, I didn’t know that the word tomorrow doesn’t have mornings and night.” She grouched. 

“I need to stop lending you to Ororo when she’s pissed,” Scott reminded himself, “You’re way too sarcastic for your age.”

“I got this from you.”

Scott then remembered that he can’t control his moods that well whenever he’s undergoing PMS.

* * *

After lending his daughter to Hank and realizing that his class was under mandatory self-defence training regime with Logan, Scott was left with a few hours of himself doing paper works in his office, busying himself on purpose so he doesn’t have to think of the impending fact that sooner or later he’ll have to talk to Logan.

Noticing that he was tapping his left index finger on his thighs frantically, Scott grabbed his calendar and noticed that he’ll be having he’s period in a week. He cursed under his breath because everything’s going so great that even his mood swings and period cramps would soon join the party, no wonder he was so damn tired last night.

The knock on the door pulled Scott out from his thoughts, looking up and from behind his computer, he saw Munroe standing at his open doorway with her raised slightly closed fist hovering lightly on the door. She had this look on her face that told Scott this isn’t something about the school nor the team, but something more personal.

“Are you here to tell me I told you so?” Scott started, deciding not to beat around the bush any longer.

Munroe shrugged, “Not really, no,” she said, “You already received enough karma for the taking.” She added before elegantly entering the room to take a sit on the visitor’s chair, “Also the Professor told me to postpone whatever words I was planning to say to you since you’re not in your… well… best shape.” Being a woman herself, Ororo had a mutual understanding with what he currently feels.

Scott leaned back and gripped both temples with just one hand, “I think I’m going to have a migraine, honestly.”

“Oh suck it up, Summers.” She told him but there was no heat behind the words, “We both know you had this coming.”

Scott scoffed, “You’re just happy that Logan finally knows.”

Ororo was silent for a moment, leaning on the chair’s back rest as if waiting for Scott to look at her even though she wouldn’t know, not when quartz glasses are covering his eyes twenty-four seven, “As much I’ve been vocal about his rights to know, I didn’t want it to happen this way.”

It was better if Scott told him. He knew that. Ororo knew that. But they both know that it wasn’t going to happen especially with how stubborn he is to change his choice when he already made one. If anything, the only option is for Logan himself to find out, and maybe the celestials wasn’t on Scott’s side and decided to make it happen.

“Did Charles said anything yet?” He asked instead.

“He didn’t want to meddle,” She answered, “He told me that it’s best for the two of you to handle this yourselves, your both adults after all.” She added before noticing Abbie’s framed Halloween picture on his table, “How is she handling this?”

“Far better than I expected,” He answered, not at all sounding that much surprised but definitely a bit proud, before frowning after remembering her attempt earlier, “ _Too_ better.”

“Got a free period.” She informed him with a slight shrug.

Scott gave it a moment of thought, “She somehow managed to piece two and two together to get the whole picture,” he told her, “I didn’t even said anything to her— Maybe she got the idea when McCoy told her about the mutation she’ll be inheriting from me, but other than that, she just wore this expression she keeps on wearing whenever she’s thinking of something and then the next thing I knew, she’s asking me if it’s okay to call Logan Dad number two last night.”

Ororo’s eyebrows shot up then blinked once, “You weren’t kidding when you said _too better_.”

“When have I ever joked?”

“You’re pretty sarcastic whenever it’s that time of the month.”

“You don’t get to say that to me when you almost caused a flood from your period cramps.” Munroe only shrugged as if to say that it was a fair point. Scott exhaled and leaned back, trying to relax but somehow ended up looking stiff, “Just this morning she asked Logan herself what he prefers most, pops or papa. Honestly, I don’t even know if she’s still six.”

It was obvious that she was on the fence between letting out a huff of laughter or a startled breath and somehow ended mixing it together that turned into a scoff, “Well _you’re_ her dad,” She pointed out, as if to say the obvious “I’d say that’s pretty foreseeable.”

“No, it’s not foreseeable,” he said firmly, evidently disagreeing, “Not when Abbie have half of Logan’s genes and— ”

There was a fake cough that came from the doorway.

Both heads turned to discover Logan standing awkwardly with both his hands tucked inside the pockets of his jeans. Scott immediately forgot what he was supposed to be saying and found that his mouth had somehow glued itself together.

“Oh look, it’s time for my class,” Ororo announced while looking at her non-existent wrist watch before elegantly standing up to leave, “I better get going.”

“You said you had a free period.”

“Did I?” She said, her voice sounding innocently fake as she progressed out of the room. Logan shuffled and made way for her leave, Scott found himself massaging his temples as the older man closed the door behind him.

There was a moment of silence as Logan only stood there, not taking any initiative to sit on the visitor’s chair nor speak up about the huge elephant in the room. It was a suffocating atmosphere. Scott found himself trying to open up his computer and was silently cursing at how slow it was.

“I thought you were training the students,” He started instead because he had a feeling that Logan somehow forgot everything that he was planning to say. Scott’s pretty sure on that.

“Elf took over,” Logan replied shortly.

Scott nodded, “I see,” Then another stretch of uncomfortable silence. Intertwining his fingers together and placing both elbows on the table, Scott leaned forward to cover most of his lower face and pretended to read unnecessary piles papers on his desk. Somehow, Scott uncharacteristically couldn’t look the older man in the eye, “Have you had enough time to cool your head off?”

“Define enough.”

“Enough to actually have self-control on not to strangle me by the neck.” Scott answered looking up to stare at him just to show that he have control.

Logan didn’t said anything, instead, he saw the same framed photograph that Munroe saw and picked it up to examine, “When was this taken?”

Skimming through his memories, Scott was reminded of Remy deciding to pay a visit to help the kids on their trick or treating. There were a lot of crying children that night, “A little over three years ago, she was really into Wednesday Adams.” He informed him.

“Could’ve stayed a little longer and I might’ve seen this myself,” Logan said bitterly before placing the photo back down and finally taking a sit.

“Yes, well, you were always on the road.”

“Ya _wanted_ me on the road, Slim.” Logan barked, “Figuratively and also literally.”

Scott let out an exasperated sigh and ran his fingers through his hair, _why wouldn’t I?_ he wanted to say, but didn’t. It was at the tip of his tongue but decided to hold back the last minute in result of staying silent instead. Logan took a deep breath and exhaled loudly through his nose.

“How?” The older man started, “How the fuck is that shit even possible?”

“Mutation,” Scott answered shortly, “Obviously.”

“Well there’s nothing fucking obvious about this one,” the older man spit back, “Ya were _pregnant_ , ya fucking _gave_ birth—”

“Yes I’m aware, I was the one who has to suffer for the most part of the year after all,” Scott intruded. Being irritably moody for nine long months wasn’t really the kind of memory he could forget no matter how many years had gone by, “Nothing new to know.”

“Well it is to me,” Logan snapped, realizing his growing temper, he furiously rubbed both hands over his face and ruffling up his hair from the process, “To be honest I have no fuckin’ idea what to say to ya that doesn’t involve punching the daylight’s out of yer damn face.”

“Did you honestly came here just to inform me that you’re still pissed?”

“I don’t think one good night sleep will gonna turn my mood to fuckin sunshine and rainbows after that shit you did.” He grumbled before leaning on the chair’s back rest, it creaked dangerously reminding Scott that he’s been having sex with someone who could actually injure him severely with just his weight, “I thought if I see ya I can think of something to say other than wanting to punch your damn face.”

“I gave you a whole night.”

“What ya didn’t gave me is a fucking chance to sleep.” He snapped, hands pinching the bridge of his nose.

It was an easy suggestion to make, but it took Scott a moment to get it out of his mouth, “This isn’t your obligation, Logan, you don’t have to take responsibility,” he said earning the older man’s whole attention in a snap, “I manage to take care of her for six year without your help, I think I can manage another six years or probably more without you.”

Logan wasn’t aware of his mutation, it’s his own fault for letting it happen and knowing what could be the cause of it. Although the idea doesn’t sit well on his gut, Scott concluded that it’s his mood swing kicking up a notch again.

“The hell are ya sayin’? I didn’t said anything about me ain’t taking any responsibility,” Logan barked that made Scott furrow his brows, “I’m telling ya that I’m fuckin’ pissed at ya and that part ain’t gonna change for a while.”

Scott’s frown deepen, “You do notice that I’m giving you an out, or do I have to spell the words for you?”

Logan’s whole face scrunched up in confusion, “The fuck are ya giving me an out for?

“You weren’t saying anything that you want _in_ , Logan.”

“I don’t even know if you want or don’t want me part of this shit.”

“I—” Scott stopped himself before he could even finish, he was about to automatically say _I don’t_ but felt as if saying those words doesn’t feel right. Clearing his throat, Scott shuffled elegantly on his seat and straightened his back, “You should work on your communication skills, misunderstanding’s usually your strong suit.”

The door suddenly swung open before bouncing loudly on the wall with a bang, “Dad! Lessons with Uncle Bloo is over, now can we pleaaase—” Abbie stopped short the moment he saw the two of them in the same room.

She blinked once.

Twice.

And a couple of times before straightening herself up, “You guys smell weird.”

Of course she’ll immediately notice the scent, Scott’s pretty sure the room’s reeking with different kinds of odor by now. Logan gave the fearless leader a short glance as if imparting a message that they’ll continue their discussion later before turning to look at _their_ daughter. The thought somehow made him feel odd, he just doesn’t know if it’s in a good or in a bad way.

“Pops is fine with me.” The older man gruffed out.

The smug smile on Abbie’s face had made Scott conclude that he should probably start on making another copy of Abbie’s daily routine for Logan.

* * *

Scott adjusted the intensity of his optic beams and pushed a small button from the side of his visor, releasing just the right amount of energy to ricochet from wall to wall and hit a handful of flying droids around him. He was in the middle of counting the numbers of the machines he had already broken and was about to start his attempt on using one of the droids as his own weapon when everything vanished.

Scott was a panting mess and sweat was dripping down from his face, he turned to see Hank standing at the entrance of the Danger Room with a clipboard on hand. Wiping the sweat off his chin, Scott straightened up from his crouching position and let out a huff. “You need anything?” he asked, his voice echoing across the empty metallic room.

“How long have you been training?” The older mutant asked.

“Four hours and thirteen minutes,” Scott answered automatically, “Breaks are included,” he added as if to make reason.

Hank only stared at him.

“Did Abbie already finished her afternoon nap?” He asked.

“Yes, almost an hour ago,” Hank replied crossing his arms over his chest. “What’s on your mind?” he added.

“That I have to make Abbie dinner after I take a shower,” Scott was about to take a step and leave when a paw took a firm grip on his left bicep before stirring him back from his earlier spot. “What do you want, Hank?”

“The last time you horded the Danger Room this long was when you were mad that Logan was making a move on Jean, and quite evidently, in front of your face,” Hank informed him, remembering that Ororo must’ve filled him about it back when he wasn’t a resident in the mansion yet. “Probably even longer since it was told to me that the room was live all night.”

Scott yanked his arm back, “Are you doing an intervention about it?”

“No, we already did that,” Scott definitely heard the _but didn’t work_ part loud and clear. “What’s on your mind?” Hank asked again, when the team leader only stayed silent for a couple of moments, so he spoke for him instead. “Is it because _it’s_ two months away?”

Scott gave him a blank look and exhaled, “That’s just part of it.”

The day of Jean’s death was coming near, he never seem to forget about it not when Abbie’s birthday was just three months ahead of time. It’s not that the thought was making him anxious, he just found himself counting down the days like a child waiting for Christmas. It was a habit of him ever since Abbie turned a year old.

“Have you talked to Logan?” Hank asked instead.

“Just this morning,” he replied, “And you’ll probably start hearing Abbie calling him pops by now.” 

“Is that why you’ve been here?”

“Parts of it,” He answered, repeating his earlier response. “You want to have this kind of discussion _now_?” Scott added as soon as Hank was about to open his mouth for another question.

“Yes, because from the information that I’ve gathered from both parties, you’ve been trying to avoid Logan,” He stated.

Scott straightened up and ran a hand through his sweaty hair, brushing the small strands away that were stuck on his damp forehead. “What part of ‘just this morning’ you didn’t understand?”

“And other than discussing that Abbie will be calling him ‘Pops’, what other more have you agreed on?”

The younger mutant was silent, but kept his stance quite well. It’s not that Scott was avoiding the feral mutant, the idea of fixing a schedule and balancing Abbie’s time for Logan and also himself was considered, for him, to be a bit too much to think of. Apparently, blasting off a couple of drones in the Danger Room after putting his daughter to sleep seemed to be much more appealing.

“Did Logan confronted you about this?” He asked instead.

Hank lightly shook his head, “No, but he confronted someone who he was sure was aware about the situation and may or may not have hinted me about it while I was going through a couple of schematics.”

Scott tipped his face down and rubbed his forehead with his right index finger. Despite saying that he didn’t want to meddle, the Professor’s really making such an effort about the issue, considering that Abbie’s his first granddaughter, it’s not much of a surprise, but it’s really becoming a huge headache.

“I’ll talk to him tonight,” Scott informed him, successfully sounding inclined as much as he really wasn’t.

Hank nodded and gave him a short glance before asking. “How are you feeling?” This time, he was sounding more of a friend than someone who came here to tell him that he should pick up his ass and stop avoiding something that he should be fixing. 

Scott gave it a thought, “About to have period cramps.” 

Hank tipped his head up and mouthed the word ‘Ah’ as if immediately understanding what he meant, “I suggest you stay away from cold drinks then.”

* * *

Scott immediately came out of the bathroom with a toothbrush in his mouth after hearing a ripping sound from outside. Not at all surprised, he saw Abbie standing beside the cabinet with a torn up shirt, a torn up _pyjama_ shirt. 

They stared for a couple of moments, the silence stretching out between them before she spoke, “The button won’t fit.” She reasoned. 

Scott was already planning up another schedule solely for the purpose of teaching Abbie to control her mutation, because 1) Charles may be rich but 2) He hates shopping. And besides, it’s probably time for her to learn that everything’s not easy to replace, no matter how many times they can afford it, or Charles can afford it. 

With a sigh through his nose, Scott walked towards the closet, pulled out another pair of pyjamas and placing it on the bed before helping Abbie out of her own mess. The bright side was, at least it reached over twenty four hours when her first accident happened, he just hopes it won’t be constant.

After finishing on brushing his teeth and switching into his nightly goggles, Scott stayed until Abbie fell asleep and tried his best to leave the room without causing her to wake up. Sooner or later, her senses would fully develop, and after witnessing Logan first hand, sleeping would be harder for her to come by. It didn’t took Scott a few steps away from his room to spot the feral mutant, Logan was already waiting on the hallway the moment he stepped out of the room.

“Not here,” Scott told him, “I just managed to put her to sleep.”

Logan grunted a reply and Scott took it as a yes, they moved down the first floor to avoid eavesdroppers since not all students sleep at night.

“Who else knew?” Logan questioned while in the middle of marching down the hallway, the silence probably made him feel uneasy. “Other than a few adults.”

“Miss Pryde,” Scott answered truthfully and without hesitation, “She managed to put two and two together after noticing the similarities you both have while she was playing with a few students,” there was a short pause before adding “It was four months ago.”

There was a hum of response. Uncomfortable silence stretched between them again until they reached the kitchen. Logan was quick on heading towards the fridge to pull out his pack of beer that Scott would later question, “Munroe told me you experience a female’s version of circumcision.”

“Yes, how else could I get pregnant?” Scott answered while taking a seat on one of the chairs.

“I tried not to question that since yesterday,” The older mutant stated before closing the fridge and immediately downing his beer in one go before grabbing another one. “Want one?” he offered, giving the can towards him.

Scott shook his head, Logan only shrugged before carrying his six pack with him and taking a sit across the table. Scott gave him the control to start whenever he wants, or ask the question he would like to be answered first, so he wasn’t really surprised to hear the first words that came out of Logan’s mouth, “I don’t fuckin’ know how to start this.”

“You’re the one who requested the Professor _for_ this.” Scott pointed out.

“Yeah, ‘cus it’s obvious that yer not doing anything about it,” Logan snapped before grabbing a can of beer to open “How many times do we need to have a one on one discussion?”

“We only had _one_ discussion.”

“Twice.” Logan growled.

“That was an argument, not a civil conversation.”

“And this is about to end up like one if ya don’t cut the crap out.”

Scott sighed and leaned back, arguments with Logan’s unavoidable, especially with his temper (that Scott hoped Abbie didn’t inherit), but he would like to keep things under wraps especially that it’s night and waking up a couple of students might cause a handful of eavesdroppers that he would rather not deal with.

“I’m already fixing a schedule,” Scott started, “When you’ll have your turn with Abbie and when she’s not available which includes her nap time, lesson with either me or Hank, bath time and other necessities. I will also make a list of things that I am not allowing for her to do with or without her mutation. You need to have my consent first.”

“How ‘bout _my_ consent?”

Without any hesitation, Scott was quick with a response, “First, it was me who struggled for nine months carrying her, and second, if you don’t want us to argue, then I suggest you try and stay away from giving me a reason to point out the facts why your consent is irrelevant.”

Logan stared at him for a moment, “Last I check I was the one who’s pissed.”

“Well, we seem to excel on doing just that to each other,” Scott responded, for a brief moment, an image of Logan trailing kisses down his body flashed through his head. He blinked twice to get the idea off his mind before his body could so as much take an interest, “In addition, other activities between you and me, are off the table.”

Logan blinked at him, an unreadable expression across his face. He could feel the question ‘Why?’ was on the edge of the older man’s mouth. He knew Logan knew the answer to it, knows perfectly well especially now that he’s aware of their current standing. Scott just decided to elaborate it for him just to say that Logan was well reminded of it.

“You’re now aware about my other mutation, Logan,” He stated, placing both elbows on the table, “What we keep on doing for the past months were ill-advised particularly in my state, I don’t think another outcome with our reckless actions is wanted for the time being, even though we’re—” Scott stopped himself and Logan’s eyes snapped at him, as if knowing exactly what he was about to say. He took a deep breath and asked the question he didn’t know was bothering him for a long time, “What are we, Logan?”

What were day? Colleagues? Teammates? Leader and member? Bed warmers? _Friends_? They never seem to acknowledge it out in the open, it started out as acquaintance until they manage to have a child together without any form of feelings between them. 

“You tell me.” Logan replied opening his can of beer with a snap and started chugging it down.

“What we have is a relationship purely out of sex,” Scott pointed out, answering his own question, which was nothing else but true, “Not even a hint of romantic feelings are involved,” Logan shuffled uncomfortably on his seat that Scott didn’t seem to take notice, “It’s something we’re not supposed to be doing, especially when a child’s involved. We’re adults, Logan, and you’re way older, probably older than the Professor.”

The feral mutant was silent for a moment, staring at him intently before straightening up as if finally agreeing to a decision he has no say in, “Al’right, fine, sex is off the table.”

“That also includes sex with strangers,” Scott added, “I don’t want to end up being asked by my— _our_ daughter why you smell like one of whoever bed warmer you have for the day,” he explained, waving a hand dismissively, “Unless you finally learn on how to take a bath.”

Logan stared at him for a full second before letting out a scoff, Scott stared at him with furrowed eyebrows.

“Contrary to popular belief, Slim, I don’t just have sex with anyone I come across to,” Somehow, Scott felt as if there’s a whole lot more into that message, but the older man was already standing up to leave. “Just hand me the schedule once yer finished.”

Then the guy was gone, leaving Scott alone in the kitchen with a couple of crushed up empty can of beers.

* * *

A week passed by with Logan being aware of his familial relationship with Abbie. Since she was used to calling Logan as her Uncle, calling him pops would take a couple of days to get accustomed of especially when she kept on bouncing back to ‘Uncle’ every now and then. 

Luckily for Scott, when Hank said nobody saw the incident, it meant that nobody was aware that Abbie has bones for claws, meaning other than Logan, there was nobody else was able to discover the incident and put two and two together giving Scott less problems to handle, he just hoped that Logan decided not to announce it in the open. It’s not that he didn’t nor want for others to know, dealing with their questions isn’t what he currently wanted.

After having countless of disagreements with the feral mutant, they came with a mutual understanding that since Scott spends majority of the time with Abbie in the morning every weekday then takes naptime in his room by the afternoon, Abbie will have most of the day with Logan by the weekend. There were a couple of insults that were thrown at each other, most of it being a hidden innuendo, yet Logan was true to his word when he agreed that there will no longer be sexual activities between them.

But other than that, nothing drastically changed for others to take notice, being that Abbie spending an unusual amount of time with Logan’s already old news. Kitty, probably, being the only student to be aware of the situation had confronted Scott after accidentally passing through a wall and overhearing Abbie correcting herself after calling Logan Uncle. She manage to process the information quite quickly than last time.

Currently, Scott had his head pressed down on his desk, holding hot compress over his lower abdomen while his other hand was placed on top of the key board. Scott didn’t want to move, or he might as well die trying. He knew he shouldn’t had eaten a tub of ice cream last night, but cravings are a bitch and Scott sometimes loses the battle.

There was a soft sound of a wrapper being thrown on his table, with a grunt, Scott titled his head and rested his chin on his desk to see a bar of chocolate glory in front of him. Looking up, he saw Logan staring down on him.

“Well yer looking like utter crap.” He pointed out, flaring unnecessary anger from the younger mutant.

“Do not talk to me or I swear to god, I will blast you off this room.” Scott grunted, burying his head on the table while trying to ignore the damn cramps that had been ruining his chances of finishing today’s work load.

“I’m just here to tell ya I’m bringing Abbie to the groceries.” Logan told him, Scott can imagine the guy shrugging.

In an instant, the team leader raised his right hand and started counting off with his fingers, “Do not buy her new toys, or street food, no sweets—”

“Yeah I know, I know,” The older man barked, “Ya already gave me the damn list.”

Scott’s hand fell down with a heavy thud, “While you’re at it, please buy a pair of sandals for her, preferably the kind of design that wouldn’t get ripped apart from her claws.” Other than having three of her clothes being torn apart, Scott’s still thankful that all of her shoes are still safe, now that Abbie had a thing for walking around the school barefooted to Scott’s displeasure.  
When Logan left, assuming that he’s off to look for his daughter, Scott pushed himself to straighten up and continued his work. He found himself taking a break every once in a while to change his hot compress and be moody to everything. He usually found himself taking a huge bite off of the chocolate bar that Logan gave him.

He didn’t remember falling asleep while grading a couple of quiz papers, but when he woke up, he found himself on his bed, with a sticky note stuck on his forehead.

 _U o me_ it said that looked distinguishingly like Logan’s awful handwriting.


	7. You And Me Meeting Up At Night Like Some Stupid Teenagers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well hello my good readers! No I am not dead nor is this story on hiatus. Because of the pandemic going around, instead of having a lot of time on my plate, I had the complete opposite, which sucks so bad.
> 
> Anyway, hare's a 14.5k words worth of chapter on Logan's POV, Enjoy!

Logan started the day like he usually do, he woke up having no clue and gave no fucks about the time whether it’s morning or a little close to afternoon before dragging himself out of bed to head downstairs. He was scratching his jaw by the time he entered the den, and the first sight that greeted him was an image of Scott lying on the sofa face down with his arms crossed over his abdomen while Abbie sat on his back and played with his hair, putting clips and bobby pins at every chunk of strands.

“The fuck’s wrong him?” Logan asked the minute he felt Ororo standing beside him, also taking a good look at the event happening in front of them, “Guy’s acting like he ate something bad since yesterday,” he added, remembering how he gave Slim chocolates because Marie said it’ll help the situation, which Logan still had no clue how the fuck does a bar of Hershey helps

He felt Ororo turned and look at him with a slight tilt of her head, “Ever heard of period cramps?” She asked.

Logan stared at her with a puzzled expression, “A fucking what?” he asked dumbly, the weather goddess only gave him a look. 

Logan stared back at Scott for a full second before looking back at Munroe, “Ya telling me a guy who actually enjoys getting beat up in the Danger Room is bitching about _period cramps?_ ”

This time, Ororo’s stare turned a notch dangerously at him, “Cut your balls and let’s see how that feels.”

“That shit hits different,” Logan retorted, letting out a faint chuckle and also feeling pretty sure that period cramps aren’t accurately painful as getting his own balls cut off.

“It’s Scott’s own words,” She answered shortly, a serious expression on her face that made the small smirk on Logan’s face to wipe off in an instant. The older mutant only stared at her as if imparting a message if she’s not shitting about it, “Hot compress usually eases up the pain.” She told him instead before leaving the room gracefully.

_Women are fucking scary._

A week had passed by since Logan found out about his six years old daughter who he didn’t know actually exists and was actually part of his life for a number of times now. Shit gets hell of a lot weirder when his own daughter keeps on reverting back to calling him _Uncle_ rather than _Pops_. 

It just fucking sits weird now.

Logan can now totally understand why Scott wasn’t on board with the idea of Abbie calling him Uncle in the first place.

With a shrug, Logan went towards the nearest kitchen and started heating up a half liter of water before pulling out his copy of Abbie’s schedule inside his pocket, it took him a second or two before realizing he got no fucking idea what day it was and went out in search of a damn calendar because phones are fucking annoying.

The first time Logan received Abbie’s schedule from Scott, it was a day after their discussion about co-parenting and laying out that sex is off the damn table, much to his own disappointment. As much as the idea of fucking not allowed anymore is, well logically speaking, actually good, Logan wasn’t really happy that he won’t get any more action from the guy.

Sex with Summers is actually good, probably great, or maybe because he just likes the guy a lot more than he would like to admit to himself.

Logan’s been through his denial stage years ago before finally cutting the crap and accepted this shit he has that he calls _feelings_ for the guy. Who knows when or how the fuck these grew, for all he cares a certain stick-up-the-ass guy had made him question his sexuality for an unhealthy amount of time before finally thinking:

_Ah shit I swing both ways._

Embracing the idea that you’re not as straight as you think you are was actually a lot more easier than trying to understand how having sex with a guy, that supposedly has zero chances of getting pregnant, actually landed him on finally joining fatherhood. Waking up and not remembering your whole life was actually the least strangest thing to happen in his many years being alive now.

Sometimes, Logan finds himself sitting on one of the dining tables, staring at nothing while his right fist rests under his chin. Still in the process of understanding the fact that he actually have a real living daughter with Scott Fucking Summers of all people.

“My life is fucking complicated,” he’d found himself saying whenever he notice Jubilee looking at him, probably wondering why he looked like a Thinking Man most of the time these past few days.

Logan didn’t know if the students were finally aware about _him_ being Abbie’s other father and it wasn’t like Slim was keeping nor spreading the news about it. Since Logan preferred the none existent commotion, it was his own choice to keep his mouth shut and continued spending time with his daughter, now for a whole different purpose and with a schedule.

Logan remembered his discussion with Abbie yesterday at the grocery store, with her sitting on the cart while he push it from isle to isle. It wasn’t like they don’t have anything to discuss, but because he had a bit of thinking, the kind where people will assume he’s a love struck teenager that he probably is but he won’t admit it unless hell freezes over first. His been pining for years on a certain guy he accidentally had a child with, then became his bed warmer for months and since they were already moving backwards, might as well find out if the guy’s available to date.

The when-to-ask-Summers wasn’t the problem here.

“So, yer dad’s dating anyone?” Logan asked once he placed the butter cookies Abbie was pointing at in the cart. The best person he could ask about Summers’s availability was of course Scott’s own daughter, being that the guy revolves most of his time around her, and not the Danger Room nor his office anymore.

His daughter (god Logan still needs to getting used to that word) only stared at him and tilted his head to the right with her nose scrunched up, “What’s dating?”

 _Right_ , six years old, Logan kept on forgetting that bit of information since Abbie’s basically acting like she’s way older than she’s supposed to, “Uhh, someone yer dad spends most of his time with.” 

A beat of silence before she answered, sounding quite unsure with her own response, “Me?”

“No,” Logan said trying to explain with a different approach, “I mean, like someone he spends his time with, but _romantically_.”

Then Abbie’s mouth formed into an ‘O’ while nodding slowly as if she finally understood, she paused for a second before asking, “What’s romantically?”

Logan dragged a frustrated hand down his face, pulling at the skin as he did so, “Never mind, forget I fu—fudging asked,” he said, managing to catch himself the last minute before continuing to push the cart at the next isle. 

He could feel Abbie staring at him with a calculating look, the type that Summers’s usually do on missions or while answering the daily crossword puzzle on the newspaper like an old man he sometime is. The more he look closely, Logan realized how Scott manage to hide the fact that half of Logan’s DNA runs through her, that’s because the kid doesn’t have much of his features (thank god for that) other than her raven hair.

“What are you trying to verify?” Abbie asked the minute Logan went to grab a few frozen waffles.

Logan couldn’t stop his own eyebrows to shot upwards before turning to look at the midget sitting on the cart, “Ya can use ‘verify’ in a sentence but doesn’t have a clue about the word ‘romantically’?” 

Abbie only shrug as a response before Logan realized that, _oh right_ Scott’s her father _and_ teacher, basically anything that has something to do with having a life was off the guy’s lesson plan. Logan wouldn’t be surprised if Abbie had no fucking clue what kissing was at age eighteen if Logan’s still out of the picture.

Somehow the idea of him being out of the picture was something likely to happen if Abbie didn’t turned out to be a mutant, even so, if her mutation wasn’t gradually manifesting, how old would she be before he could get the gist? Scott said so himself that it was never in his intention for Logan to find out, and okay, that fucking sucks and it annoyed him. If he didn’t take the time to think about his habit of suddenly leaving, Logan would probably still want to slash Summers’s damn face, no matter how pretty it is.

Don’t start about taking responsibilities, god knows if he actually have the balls to take one if needed to.

This was a fucking mistake, he managed to hide it for six years, might as well continue doing it for the next millennia until everyone’s dead and rotting.

“Just forget it, kid,” Logan said instead shaking his head while snatching four boxes of waffles, then adding two more just to be sure.

“Don’t worry, dad likes you, he just doesn’t know it himself yet.” Abbie said that in such an off handed manner it made the older mutant dump the number of boxes ungracefully into the cart.

“What?” Logan found himself asking dumbly.

“He had this stupid smell around him whenever I ask him something about you, the kind of smell you always have whenever you stare at his butt for too long.”

Logan gave himself a moment of thought, “I’m pretty sure those two are different.”

Abbie shrugged, again, “I dunno, I still don’t get the gist of this whole sense of smell thing,” she said rubbing at her nose until it turned red.

Logan wondered if he could offer Scott the idea of him teaching Abbie about controlling her mutation instead, not that he doesn’t trust Hank nor Slim about it, but because he’s pretty sure that having similar mutation is a big deal. 

This co-parenting thing’s really fucking strange, it’s like they’re in a relationship but also sorta not. Sure, Logan may or may not have used the ‘Schedule’ to find a reason in talking more with Summers that usually ended up in a petty dispute and unwelcomed sexual innuendos. It’s a habit, it usually ends up with him in bed with the guy, but there’s a line that he currently can’t cross so _only_ sexual innuendos it is then.

A few days had passed without much of a change in their relationship, other than the fact that they basically now share a child and with both of them knowing this time. Days turned to weeks and weeks turned into a month, Logan’s now pretty much annoyed that he actually agreed on the no sex thing, he sure missed making the guy squirm in bed, pulling out noises from Scott’s mouth that only he can make.

His right hand wasn’t as good as Scott’s tight heat passa—

Logan should probably stop that thought before Abbie can smell his scent, that girl’s senses develops as she grew. It’s not a constant progress but the changes are noticeable within two weeks. Being that Logan’s the only person who’s basically free all the damn time with heightened senses, Scott had approved of appointing Logan as Abbie’s mentor.

“Why do I feel like it’s against yer will to ask me about this,” Logan said as they sat in the kitchen one night, drinking cold carbonated drinks because Scott’s a protective son of a bitch who wouldn’t even let Abbie _see_ a beer. If there’s a test in parenting, he’d probably ace it.

“I don’t know if you’ve forgotten, but it was you who taught her how to say ‘shit’ and ‘fuck’,” Scott reminded him to which Logan has nothing to say to that because it’s true.

They’ve been doing this a lot, the drinking-cans-of-soda’s-together-at-night thing. It happened by accident when Logan managed to stumble into the kitchen with Scott grading papers while drinking coffee, the older man didn’t asked why he was working so late since everyone knows that he has a tight schedule, being the leader of the X-Men, teacher in math, a father and other more shits wasn’t really as cool as it sounds.

They don’t talk much, just a few exchange of words about the day, then it continued over and over again until Logan suddenly found himself sitting at the front garden, cold drinks in their hands and no papers being checked.

“This a thing now?” Logan asked when Scott was about take a drink from his can, “You and me meeting up at night like some stupid teenagers?” he added.

“I don’t have the luxury of ‘free time’ when the sun is up, unlike you,” Scott answered flatly.

“I ain’t talking about us hanging out at night, I’m talking about _us_ hanging out in general,” Logan explained that caused for the younger mutant to still his movements, “Cuz last I checked, ya hate my guts.”

“I don’t hate you, Logan, I just don’t approve on most of the things that you do,” Scott told him as if that fucking explains shit, so Logan took a drink from his soda instead, “And… as her parents, I’ve also concluded that improving our relationship can be a healthy environment for Abbie.”

Yeah, of course, what was Logan expecting anyway? ‘Course it’s for their daughter. 

_Their daughter_ gotta let that word sink in again. He’s still not used to this co-parenting shenanigan they’re doing. 

Logan didn’t said anything to that, he got nothing to say anyway, it’s not like the guy doesn’t have a point, so he moved on a different topic instead, “Why Abbie? For a guy who strategize plans inside his head within minutes, ya only came up with a name as imaginative as _Abbie?_ ,” 

This time, Scott didn’t managed to give a respond straight away, “The name came up due to the heat of the moment,” he explained, his face angled straight ahead, as if he was avoiding Logan’s gaze, “I didn’t had that much time to think it through.”

Logan’s eyebrows scrunched, “Yev got nine fucking months to think about it.”

Scott let out an exasperated exhale, “Why, do you think you can come up with a better name?” he challenged.

The older mutant gave himself a moment to skim through his amnesiac head and think about a name that he would probably want if he’s a girl, “Laura,” he found himself answering, Scott stilled for the second time before pulling himself together in an instant but said nothing, “Better, right?” Logan said feeling a bit smug.

“I didn’t said anything.”

Things went nicely after that, well, nicer than it was before. Logan didn’t want to assume, but it felt like he wasn’t the only one looking forward to their nightly boring escapades. So he thought he’s okay with having just this rather than nothing, sure he’d miss the sex, but it’s not like something emotional is going to build up between them with that, he’s already in too deep with this nonsense called ‘one sided feelings’. 

Then one day Logan suddenly woke up with Abbie sitting on top of his chest, her doll squished under her right armpit as he stare down on Logan with huge blue eyes.

“Morning,” She greeted flatly, much like her father, “Do you know how to make Mickey Mouse pancakes?”

Logan blinked at her, once, twice, and a bunch of times before turning his head to look at the time. It was seven in the morning and it’s too damn early for him, “Where’s yer dad?” he asked first thing, disregarding Abbie’s question, “Does he know yer in here?” 

“Out and yup.”

That got Logan to fully wake up in an instant, “Waddya mean out?”

Abbie looked at him like he’d gone somehow stupidly deaf, “Out,” she repeated as if Logan’s the younger one out of the two of them, “He’s out the house, but not out _out_ , he’s just not in here, but _you_ are, and it’s the weekend so make me Mickey Mouse pancakes for breakfast.” 

“Doesn’t your dad cook you breakfast?”

“ _You’re_ also my dad,” Abbie replied as if to point out the obvious.

Logan stared at her, then at his clock before looking back at his daughter, “I make damn good sandwiches.”

He later found himself watching Abbie eat up the sandwich he’d whipped up from the fridge, staring at how she handpicked her food with such determination, eating the bread first, then the vegetables before savouring the ham like she was keeping the best for last. 

“Alright, I’m supposed to have ya after breakfast, not first thing in the freaking morning,” Logan said across from her, his right hand holding a steaming hot mug of coffee, “What gives? Did the schedule changed?”

Abbie licked all of her fingers clean first before she spoke, “Just for today,“ she answered before pulling out a yellow sticky note from her pocket and sliding it across the table, “Dad stuck this on your face before he left.”

Logan stared at it for a minute before taking the small paper to read the written words aloud, “I’m out early today, I’ll be back a little over the afternoon. Please stick to the schedule, Scott,” there was a second of silence before he crumpled the paper and slipped it inside his pocket, “Where the fuck is _out_?”

Abbie’s face scrunched up, “Dad won’t be happy if he heard you.”

“Hey, I’m working on it, don’t rush me,”

“Didn’t said _I’d_ be mad,” Something about the tone of her voice told Logan that he should probably start filtering his mouth soon, “You asked me once if dad’s dating anyone, right?”

Logan almost spat out his coffee, “What?” he asked dumbly.

Ignoring his reaction, Abbie continued, “Well he isn’t, he would be if the person he’s visiting’s still here.”

He didn’t need a name to know who Scott was visiting at early in the morning. Apparently, he was too preoccupied with this new parenting thing that the day of Jean’s death completely went over his head. Somewhere here in the school grounds, Scott’s sitting beside Jean Grey’s grave, and Logan remembered why this shit’s only one-sided.

“You smell like you know Aunt Jeanie,” Abbie said when Logan stayed silent for too long.

“I did, yeah,” The older man found himself saying, scratching his jaw in the process, momentarily realizing that if Jean’s still here, Abbie won’t be. Somehow Logan was in the middle of contemplating on asking Scott which one he would choose if given the chance to change the past, when he noticed something about what his daughter just said, “Wait, _Aunt?_ ” 

“Yeah, aunt,” She repeated, “Been to her grave once, can’t remember, but I _do_ know dad told me she’s my aunt.”

Somehow knowing that Scott didn’t gave Abbie the idea that she may be her mother had made his mood, well, less calamitous. It was probably not in Scott’s mind to lie to her, but to just keep the truth away, it sounded something that Slim would possibly do.

“C’mon,” Logan suddenly announced, standing up from his place before making a beeline towards his daughter, “You and I are going out.”

Abbie’s whole face scrunched up again in confusion when Logan hoisted her up and placed her on his hip, “But dad said I have to do my—”

“Yer dad ditched the schedule, we’re gonna do the same,” He told her.

“But it’s a one day of the year routine of him—” She reasoned sounding very much like his tight ass father now.

“Look d’ya wanna play out or not?”

Abbie stared at him for a full second before turning to look and point at the exit with her tiny finger, “I heard there’s a bounce house at the mall, let’s go!” She answered to which Logan immediately translated as yes.

He didn’t chose to use Scott’s bike this time, Logan’s not a complete idiot to not think about the chances of Abbie slipping off the seat, god knows how fast Slim’s bike can run, especially if small wandering hands accidentally found a red button. Logan actually did the effort of informing the Professor about using one of his many cars, the picky asshole in him choose the newly bought Mustang which Scott’s personal favourite.

“Dad’s gonna hate you if you leave a scratch on this,” Abbie told him as soon as they got themselves buckled up.

“Ain’t his car,” Logan replied as he turned the engine on.

In all honesty, Logan knew what he did would probably end up with him arguing with Scott again. Knowing the guy, the sudden change of plans would only make him clench his jaw tightly until his teeth breaks off, it has a high probability especially when he’s _this_ hands-on with his daughter’s lifestyle. 

Logan had no idea what he was trying to prove here, he just suddenly want to do what he wants. So he did.

They went to the mall, played at the park, tried different street foods, bought a tub of dark chocolate ice cream, and discovered that Abbie’s also scared of heights after playing on the swing. Somehow, Logan refused to believe that fear of heights was inheritable. By the time they got back to the mansion, Scott was standing at the front door, arms crossed over his chest with his left foot tapping furiously on the ground.

The minute Abbie got off the car, she was speeding towards Scott in a kind of jittery manner, energetic and a bit bouncy.

“Dad, dad, dad, dad,” Abbie called, practically bouncing on her toes, “I saw a squirrel at the park eating an acorn with its chubby cheeks before climbing up the tree, how are squirrels able to climb it? Do they have claws that they stuck on the tree? Is there a squirrel that’s scared of heights? No wait, what if I put a squirrel on top of a slide, will it slide down or climb down? The slide was broken at the park so I didn’t get to play with it, but what if I slide down the stair railing instead? No, Jubilee almost broke her back before. Maybe I could you use a mattress, no that’s too big, I’m, going to use a pillow at the den!” She announced before running inside in what Logan assume to be searching for a pillow.

Scott only watched as her daughter go before turning to look at the older man a few steps away from him, “How much sugar did you gave her?”

“A tub of ice cream,” Logan answered, wondering if that was the wrong thing to do.

Scott stared at him for a full second before running a hand through his brown hair, “What part of _stick to the schedule_ did you not understand?” He said turning around to follow Abbie back inside, obviously not expecting an explanation from Logan, the older man followed him anyway.

Scott found their daughter already carrying a pillow, which was almost as big as her, and was searching for a nearby staircase. Scott grabbed on one of Abbie’s hand and gave her a light tug, “Come on, Abbie. Time for nap.” He said.

Abbie instantly frowned, “I don’t want to,” she said, pulling her hand back, “No nap.”

Scott tries to get a hold of her hand again but she only dodged and took a step back closer to Logan, “Abbie,” he warned her.

“I don’t want nap time.” She said again.

“You’re starting acting like a kid.” Scott told her.

“I’m six years old, I _am_ a kid.” Abbie told him, eyebrows furrowed and her mouth curving downwards.

“Abbie—” Scott tried again, reaching towards her.

“No!” She yelled, throwing the pillow away before dashing behind Logan as if to make him as a human shield, “Uncle Logan said I don’t have to follow the schedule today, so no nap time!”

Logan ignored the fact that Abbie had called him Uncle again, but with their daughter actually choosing _him_ kind of made him forget about it and just feel smug. Scott only stared at them, an unreadable expression across his face with his jaw clenched hard, before saying, “Fine then, I’ll be in my office,” and leaving, his back still annoyingly straight as a ruler.

Logan only watched the younger man go, something told him that what just happened was wrong, but with Abbie looking up at him with a smile, he shrug the idea off his shoulder and played with her instead.

* * *

Logan finally noticed what was wrong by dinner time. Scott was trying to feed her by the kitchen quite earlier than usual, Logan was fully aware that Abbie can eat all by herself, so why the sudden change? That was until he noticed that Abbie was starting to nod off before pulling herself upright and forced herself to eat the mashed peas and potatoes that Scott was trying to spoon-feed her. 

“What’s wrong with her?” Logan asked, when Abbie didn’t perked up from his voice, his confusion only increased.

Scott sighed but doesn’t look at him, “Nothing’s wrong,” he said, “Other than the fact that her healing factor had already pulled her away from her sugar rush, and because she didn’t took her nap time, she’s overly tired but won’t settle down and sleep because she’s used to sleeping at eight, not six.” Then he paused, took a deep breath and scooped another spoonful of mashed potatoes, “Just let me take care of this.”

Trust Scott to know how to make Logan feel like a total ass that he already is. He scratched his nape but doesn’t apologize, instead he asks, “Want me to do something?”

Logan was expecting for Scott to tell him that staying away tonight would be better, he wasn’t expecting for the guy to give him a calculating look before turning at Abbie who was looking drowsier and drowsier the longer she sit there, “Pops is going to read you Hop on Pop, would you like that?”

She didn’t said anything but nodded her head slowly instead before taking another bite.

“She likes it much better when you read her bed time stories,” Scott told him when the older man only gave him a look, “She told me my voice is too boring for it,” he added as if it was like an after-thought.

After successfully putting Abbie to sleep with five different Dr. Seuss books, Logan was in the middle of reading through _The Cat in The Hat_ when he finally felt the languid breathing of his daughter, looking down he saw Abbie’s eyes closed with her chubby cheeks pressed against his left bicep.

They were currently in Scott’s room and with only the lamp lighting up the room.

“How the hell do you know what to do?” Logan asked when he felt Scott suddenly standing by the doorway, leaning against the door frame with both arms crossed over his chest.

Everything was just planned like it always were, it was as if Scott incorporate strategizing battle tactics to take care of a child, making back-up plans after back-up plans, and knowing exactly what he should do when things went off script. Yet, when Scott answered, Logan had to take a minute to process because he didn’t want to believe it at first.

“I don’t.” 

Scott got off the doorway and silently went towards their sleeping daughter before readjusting Abbie in a much more comfortable sleeping position, grabbing Angel at the foot of the bed and placing it between her arms, “I _don’t_.” he repeated when the older man only stared at him.

Logan wanted to call it bullshit, but his senses somehow told him that Scott wasn’t lying, that he had no god damn clue how to raise a child and that he’s moving blindly here. Maybe it was true that you don’t know what’s right and what’s wrong, sometimes you just have to cross your fingers and hope what you’re doing is the right thing. Somehow he can’t see Scott being in that position, he always seemed to act like he already know what he’s supposed to do.

Logan later found himself training in the Danger Room at the dead of night, he’d been doing this father-daughter bonding thing for a while that he’d started to use less of the room, today seemed like a great time to start training. Logan didn’t know why he suddenly wanted to slash things over and over again, as if trying to get some shit out of his head when he doesn’t even know what it was.

Was it Scott visiting Jean’s grave? What’s that gotta do with shit? She’s his girlfriend, what’s wrong with that? Or was it because he knew he just made a damn mistake?

Slashing the seventeenth drone, the simulation magically vanished and was replaced by nothing but the clean empty slate of the metallic corners of the Danger Room. Turning around, Logan was already expecting a certain kind of person entering the room, there’s only a few people who knows how to stop a simulation when it started.

“Are you still good for another simulation?” Scott asked him while readjusting the gloves of his suit, taking long strides as he entered. And okay, who wouldn’t say that Summers’s fucking hot right now looking like that? Logan’s betting that whoever designed this ass grabbing uniform has a thing for looking at Slim’s butt.

Did he just really fucking used the word ‘butt’? 

Logan wiped the sweat dripping down his chin before straightening up and popped his back muscles, “Whad’ya take me for, Slim?”

“Hank just finished designing this new model, let’s test it out,” Scott said taking the answer as a yes.

Logan later found himself at an elevated setting right beside some god damn mountains, he’s hating the change of scenery already. It was a whirlwind of slashing and breaking the next few minutes, with Logan obviously avoiding the ledge and Scott subtly cornering Logan at the edge.

Annoyed, Logan grabbed one drone and broke its arm before throwing the pointy edge towards Scott’s direction which he dodged gracefully and gave Logan a look, the older man flipped him off with his claw instead.

Logan didn’t know how long they’ve been training, they just later found themselves lying on the metal floor, breathing hard and covered with sweat. They didn’t talk all throughout the session, Logan just doesn’t see that they should, so he was startled when he heard Scott spoke.

“I’m sorry,” he said that took Logan a minute to process inside his slow ass brain because as far as he’d known, he’s the one who fucked up here and should be the one apologizing. And he would rather eat shit first before he apologizes, much less accept an apology.

“The fuck are ya apologizing for?”

“I feel like I just should,” Scott replied, “It’s not like I regretted hiding the truth, I just know that an apology’s appropriate with the current situation.”

If Scott was apologizing because of not telling him about their fucking daughter, he should’ve done that shit months ago, and not on the day of his girlfriend’s death anniversary. He’s not accepting a fucking apology, end of discussion, “If ya don’t regret it, then don’t say yer sorry, it makes no fucking sense.” He told him before sitting up to scratch the side of his jaw.

Heavy silence filled the room the minute those words left his mouth, Logan didn’t thought Scott was planning to say something after that, surprisingly he does, but it was a whole different topic.

“I’ve contemplated on stuffing a pillow on her face once,” Scott told him, voice low and detached.

Logan stilled icily, before turning to look at the field leader still lying across the floor, staring at the ceiling as if what he just said doesn’t sound fucked up in so many god damn levels, “Why?” he found himself asking instead.

Scott effortlessly sat up as if he didn’t just wasted most of his energy kicking and punching a couple of drones a few minutes earlier, without looking back at the older man he answered, “Because she wouldn’t stop crying.” Then he stood up and left.

Logan didn’t said anything, he got nothing to say anyway.

* * *

Abbie was currently in Scott’s office, learning how to read much to Logan’s disbelief because the kid can read fairly well for her age. There was nothing for him to do currently and something was bugging him off, without as much of a hesitation, Logan set forth and went towards Scott’s room without informing the younger man about it.

He didn’t know what to do at first when he finally set foot inside, he never came in here without Scott or Abbie with him. Noticing the bookshelf at the corner of the room, Logan went and search for anything he could find there and ended up with a couple of photo albums. Taking a sit on Scott’s work table, Logan began looking through a couple of photos.

There was a lot, some of it were obviously pictures taken by the students, and most were Jubilee, seeing that she always has squish her face in every photo. Putting Jubilee’s face aside, Logan find the photo’s quite entertaining to look at. 

There was a picture of Scott looking through the library shelves, carrying a stack of books about parenting at the front, and a few months old Abbie at the back with a baby carrier.

A picture of the class with Scott’s hand outstretched towards the camera as if asking for it, probably confiscating the gadget, while wearing a baby carrier at the front and with Abbie chewing on her own fist. There was an obvious drool stain at the top part of his shirt.

An accidental photo of Abbie biting Scott’s finger instead of the chew toy, the subtle curve of Scott’s mouth was enough to tell Logan that it hurts a lot more than it looks.

Scott feeding Abbie for the first time with mashed potatoes, as it says at the label on the bottom, and it was obviously not going well considering how red and tear faced she was. Somehow, Logan didn’t noticed himself letting out a huff of laughter through his nose.

A picture of Scott drinking coffee with Abbie playing with her peas by smashing her hand on her high table. Scott seriously checking the piles of quiz papers in his office and with Abbie on his lap playing with her chew toy. Abbie drawing on a piece of paper with crayons. Abbie on her first Halloween. Scott, changing Abbie’s diapers and a stain of poop at the left side of his cheek, you can see at the far back that Bobby and Jubilee were trying not to laugh out loud.

Pictures through pictures, Logan’s personal favourite was a calming image of Scott, sleeping peacefully on the sofa by the den with a few months old Abbie also snoozing on his chest, her cheeks pressed against his shirt while one of Scott’s hand lay gently on the small of her back as if to support her, and one hand over his forehead. 

Something about it made Logan want to be there when it happened. He suddenly had this strong urge to make a smaller copy of it for his wallet, Logan was about to pull the picture out of the photo album when he felt and smelt someone’s presence coming nearer and it wasn’t Scott. Turning around, he saw Hank managing to just arrive.

They stared silently for a solid five seconds.

“Is Scott aware that you’re here?” Hank finally asked.

“No,” was Logan’s flat response before closing the current album he was holding and grabbing for a new one, “Got anything more to ask, Bub?” he added.

“No,” Hanks answered, “Just telling you to return those back by order depending on the timeline.” Logan snorted, they both know that the older man won’t be doing nor following that order, but they didn’t said anything about that obvious fact anyway.

Hank was about to turn on his heels and leave when Logan decided to just fuck with it and call him, Hank turned around as if he was already expecting it which was annoying.

“Got any pictures of Abbie younger than, I dunno, younger than this?” Logan asked raising the first page of the album and pointing at the picture of Scott giving Abbie a bath, assuming that this was the youngest photo of her, “Kinda fucking sucks that I didn’t get the chance seeing her pickled face.”

Hank was silent for a moment, probably thinking if they did have a picture of Abbie when she was newly born, “Actually,” He started walking towards the shelf and searching for a certain book, “There is a picture of her, a few months younger than the ones in the photo album,” he added before pulling out a book about killing a mockingbird, whatever that is. Flipping through the pages, Hank made a face as if he finally found it before pulling out a small wrinkled picture to give it to the older man from across the room.

Logan stared at the black and white photo of a blurred blob of some sort, his eyebrows furrowed, “The fuck is this?” he asked, raising the photo for emphasis.

“A sonogram photo of your daughter before she was born,” Hank answered causing Logan to suddenly stare at the blob with interest, “She was five or six months old in Scott’s womb back then,” he added as if reading Logan’s mind.

“It’s fucking wrinkled,” The older man pointed out, “Got anything cleaner than this?”

Hank lightly shook his head as if to say no, “Well it has seen the bottom of the trash bin quite a number of times before Scott retrieves it over and over again.”

Logan stared up at Hank, eyebrows suddenly furrowed, “What?” he asked as if he needed the sentence to be told twice just to make sure that what he heard was correct.

The blue mutant let out a sigh before sitting down on the bed as if he was about to tell him something important, “Scott,” he started, “Wasn’t in his ideal state when he found out about Abbie, he had to quickly pull himself out of grieving to avoid future complications.”

Logan looked down and stared at the sonogram again, having no fucking idea what he should say to that.

“We didn’t know what was running inside Scott’s head for nine months, and it’s not like the Professor would tell us,” Hank continued, “But he did a great job keeping her healthy, and that’s only because he was told to do so.

“You can say that Abbie was neglected when she was born,” Hank told him, readjusting his glasses, “Sometimes we see him trying, but, the effort wasn’t there. I’d like to think he had a reason not to name her, but we all know that’s just wishful thinking.”

There was a pause, Hank readjusted his sitting position before continuing, “It went on for months, up to the point Munroe and I have decided to take matters on our own hands if Scott still can’t. We don’t want to judge him, he haven’t gotten any decent time to himself ever since Jean died.”

Something with the way Hank said that had made Logan look at him, he didn’t know what kind of expression he had on his face but he’s sure as hell he wasn’t smiling.

“Scott was mostly out of his head for the past couple of months,” A pause, “He just left one night, and for a good reason,” Hank didn’t said anything why Scott left, but Logan had a strong feeling that it has something to do with a pillow on Abbie’s face, “None of us knows what happened to him after that, but by the next morning, looking as if he fell off a cliff and pretending that nothing had happened, he’d finally given her a name and had taken full responsibility.” 

Without telling him, Logan felt like that was the end of the story and that there was nothing more to add. Leaning back on the chair’s backrest, Logan had no god damn clue what he should feel or say right now, he’s too old for this shit. It’s hard to believe that someone as hands-on as Summers to his daughter had been through that, it just doesn’t seem plausible.

“Why the hell are ya telling me this?”

Hank only gave him a knowing looking, “Because you asked me if there are any pictures of Abbie when she’s a new born, and I answered why we don’t.”

Logan stared at him for a moment, “Why do I get the feeling that ya just wanted to tell me?”

This time, Hank said nothing to that, instead he stood up and head straight towards the second shelf, reaching up to grab what seemed to be a black CD case before handing it over to Logan.

“The hell’s this?”

“The students were aware about Scott’s postpartum depression,” He informed the older man, “So when they heard the sudden positive change, let’s just say that most of the students were quite exhilarated about the news and started a video blog about it. Jubilee suggested that it would be a great idea for Abbie to watch when she’s older so Scott had burn it.”

Logan gave the younger mutant a sceptical look, “And I’m okay to watch this?”

Hank let out an exasperated sigh, “Just take it, Wolverine, while I’m still nice to you.”

The older mutant later found himself alone by the den while the afternoon class continues, Abbie was taking her nap (Logan made sure not to ruin it anymore after that shit he just pulled) while Scott’s busy on teaching some higher level geometry. Logan had the place all to himself.

He placed in the CD after having a moment of trying to figure out how the fuck this stupid DVD player works before sitting back down on the couch, both elbows resting at the sofa’s back rest. The video started off with an enlarged version of Jubilee’s face, looking as if she was trying to hide behind a pile of books in the library.

 _“Day one of Mr. Summers’s_ legit _parenting,”_ She said as the camera jostle around.

 _“You sounded like this is a reality TV show,”_ Kitty’s voice piped up from behind which was ignored.

 _“Look at this,”_ Jubilee continued as if egging the viewers, _“I mean just look at this!”_ She repeated before flipping the camera to show Scott occupying one of the tables in the library, reading a book while Abbie sat on his lap. One hand holding the book’s page while the other holds up a baby bottle for Abbie to drink. Based from the huge bandage wrapped around his head, Scott must’ve recently came to his senses at this point.

 _“Like, c’mon, when did that happened?”_ She half yelled half whispered. Then the camera flipped back on Jubilee’s face, this time, her forehead’s enlarged, _“I heard the baby’s name’s Abbie, maybe it’s short for Abigale,”_ she speculated.

 _“You’re seriously wondering about the baby’s name and not the actual fact that Mr. Summers’s is taking care of her?”_. Bobby’s voice echoed from the back, the camera angle turned and showed Jubilee’s three other companions; Kitty, Bobby, and Marie.

 _“My guess is he got hit by a truck,”_ Jubilee answered, sounding quite convinced with herself.

The camera jostled and flipped again before finally showing Scott, who was supposed to be reading a book, looking straight at them with a blank expression.

 _“Holy shit!”_ Jubilee exclaimed before everything was nothing more but a bustling of movements, _“Abort mission, abort missio—”_

The video ended.

Logan sat quietly on the sofa, eyebrows furrowed, wondering if that’s the whole video. It’s one damn short one, kinda stupid to waste a whole CD for it—

Another video started, this time, Marie was holding the camera.

 _“Day seventeen of Mr. Summer’s legit parenting,”_ , she announced before flipping the camera to show Scott inside the bathroom, his sleeves rolled up to his biceps while his arms move over Abbie’s lower naked parts, cleaning her butt with wet wipes before throwing it in the trash bin just beside the sink. Looking closely, you could see Summers biting a new pair of diapers between his mouth.

 _“Say hi to the camera Mr. Summers!”_ Jubilee yelled, somewhere out of the camera frame.

 _“I’ve learned my lesson, no need to make a video about it,”_ Scott answered instead as he placed the clean diaper under his daughter’s ass, a cute squeal was heard before the camera moved and an almost five month old Abbie was looking up at them with her huge blue eyes. 

Then she peed like a fountain. 

Then screaming and a flurry of movements.

Logan might find himself with a migraine after this.

 _“OH MY GOD, YOUR DAUGHTER’S A LEAKING FAUCET!”_ Jubilee yelled.

 _“She drinks milk from day to night, I don’t see how she can’t currently be one,”_ Scott explained somewhere, sounding surprisingly in distress.

The video ended.

“It’s like I’m watching three stooges and company,” Logan grumbled to himself.

Another video started.

Jubilee have the camera this time, _“Day something of Mr. Summers’s legit parenting.”_ she said.

 _“Day something?”_ Hank asked popping up behind her, they seemed to be by the den, all of them wearing a costume while Abbie was being carried by Marie. Based from the Egyptian get up, it’s probably Halloween. 

_“She got lost somewhere between day fifty-nine and sixty,”_ Ororo explained somewhere behind the camera, _“It became ‘day something’ ever since,”_

 _“You think Mr. Summers’s wouldn’t notice it?”_ Jubilee asked, she managed to only receive looks that obviously said _It’s Scott, of course he’ll notice._

Before the conversation turns into a bigger and longer one, Scott suddenly entered the room dressed up like a fucking Mummy, if it weren’t for the visor, Logan wouldn’t have thought it was Summers in the first place. There were suddenly a couple of cheers while Marie asked Abbie if she liked Scott’s get up.

They waited for her reply.

Abbie only stared at him for a full second before craning her head from left to right as if in search for something, then a hiccup, then another but squeakier, the next Logan thing knew Abbie was crying and Scott was immediately removing the costume covering his face.

 _“I don’t think she liked the costume”_ Scott said to the camera a minute later, he was carrying his daughter, patting her lightly on the back while she sniffs and let out a faint cry, _“Let’s not try another costume covering my face next time.”_

The video ended and Logan found himself smirking, he immediately frowned the moment he noticed himself doing it.

The next video started with Kitty and Jubilee’s forehead showing on the screen, _“Day…_ ” the teenager started, but then paused before turning to look at Kitty, _“What day are we?”_

 _“I don’t know, you’re the one keeping up with the dates._ ” She replied. If Jubilee was about to give a response to that, the crashing sound at the background made her forget about it.

 _“Abbie!”_ Scott yelled somewhere before a squeal of laughter was heard. The camera flipped again, the angle jerked a couple of times before Logan was able to see a buck naked toddler running around the hallway and Scott probably chasing after her but slipped because he was face planted on the floor, a white towel slung over his shoulder. 

_“As much as Mr. Summers loves taking showers, Abbie seems to have the complete opposite,”_ Kitty commented.

There was short huff of laughter from behind them before Ororo showed up, arms crossed over her chest _“Reminds me of someone we know.”_ she said and Logan knew that she was talking about him.

The video ended as soon as Scott stood up and started running again, creating noise along the way.

“Video blogs my ass,” Logan mumbled before adjusting his place on the sofa, but he wasn’t frowning, “Too fucking short to be one.”

The new video started differently, it didn’t went with the usual face of either Marie, Jubilee or Kitty. Instead, the video started off with somebody filming Abbie as she walks down the hallway with her shoes on, she was wearing a full jumper paired with a very out of place white fluffy skirt. Logan had a feeling that there’s a story behind that.

 _“I honestly don’t know what day it is,”_ Jubilee announced, indicating that she was the one holding the camera.

 _“You’re the only one filming everything, if anyone who’s supposed to know, it’s you.”_ Marie said, the camera turned to her shortly before returning back at the midget walking with them.

The film continued with them walking and talking, Logan learned that they were trying to teach Abbie to wear her shoes even indoors, apparently her knack of running across the hallway barefooted was already an old problem. There were times Abbie would pause and stomped her foot on the ground as if irritated before continuing.

 _“When did Mr. Summers came back?”_ Marie asked out of the blue, the camera angled up before turning to look at what supposed to be Scott’s room, the door was slightly open, enough to show that someone was sleeping face down inside on the bed.

 _“I heard from Kitty he just came back this morning from his mission,”_ Jubilee supplied, _“The new kid’s currently being interviewed, I think,”_ she added the last part sounding uncertain of her own answer. There was a moment of silence as the camera zoomed in on Scott’s sleeping form, Logan shuffled from his seat when he noticed that Scott’s top half was naked, exposing his muscular back, _“It must’ve been some mission,”_ Jubilee commented.

 _“Uh, Jubs, where’s Abbie?”_ Marie asked a second later, in an instant, the camera started jerking around as if in search of a certain toddler, it finally landed by Scott’s bedroom doorway where you can see Abbie at the foot of Summers’s bed.

 _“Should we stop her?”_ Jubilee half whispered.

The lack of movements told Logan that the two girls had a mutual understanding not do anything about it. The video jostled a bit as it zoomed in on Abbie, who was struggling to climb on the bed, and Scott, not being able to notice it. Abbie pushed her butt up and managed to successfully climb on top of the bed with a defiant huff that Logan wondered if that’s a Summers’s attitude or a Logan.

There was a faint clap in the background.

 _“Dada,”_ Abbie called before patting a hand on Scott’s back, he didn’t even stir awake. Summers’s must’ve been that tired.

 _“Dada!”_ She tried again using both hands this time but still no movements from the other man. Standing up on the bed, Abbie raised both hands, as if planning to use full body force on him, _“Da—!”_ she started but Abbie lost balanced and tipped backwards off the bed.

Logan found himself leaning towards the television screen in an instant.

 _“SHOOT!”_ Jubilee exclaimed the same way Marie yelled, _“Oh my god!”_. 

There was a lot of dizzying movements before the camera stopped at a closer view of the bed, indicating that the camera holder was inside the room. Abbie was letting out a squeal of laughter as she hang upside down of the bed, her right foot being held up by an outstretched hand of a suddenly awake Scott Summers.

There was a moment of silence.

 _“Good morning Mr. Summers,”_ Marie uttered.

Scott turned his head and took a short glance at the clock before turning back to look at the camera holder, _“It’s two in the afternoon,”_ he informed them instead, expect Scott to actually correct your grammar than acknowledge the shit that just happened. Abbie let out another squeal as if she was enjoying being held upside down, _“Can you—?”_

 _“Oh!”_ Marie said as if remembering why she was in a hurry to enter the room in the first place before crouching down at the edge of the bed, taking Abbie by the armpits as she carried her upright this time.

Scott must’ve felt that they were going to leave with Abbie in tow because he suddenly sat up and outstretched both arms, _“Bring her here,”_ he said.

 _“Are you sure? Don’t you need some rest first, Mr. Summers?”_ Marie asked.

Scott shook his head, _“I can manage, it’s time for her afternoon nap anyway,”_ He answered as Rogue lowered his daughter down onto his arms, Abbie enthusiastically jumped onto his lap causing Scott to let out a small ‘oof’ sound.

The video cut off in a different scene, this time the camera was peeking and zooming in between the small space by the door, stealing a view of Scott sleeping while Abbie drowsily wag her chew toy, snuggled beside his father while Scott’s arms were wrapped around her waist. As soon as Abbie’s eyes snapped shut, Scott dragged his right hand to caress her hair gently, as if lulling her to sleep.

 _“I thought Mr. Summer’s was asleep,”_ Jubilee whispered to the camera.

“What are you watching?” 

Logan found himself launching towards the remote and turning the television off. With a huff, he twisted around to see Scott standing by the entryway, arms crossed over his chest and a subtle crease plastered across his forehead. Logan turned towards the television’s screen, that was now pitched black, before looking back at the younger man.

“Hockey,” Logan found himself answering dumbly.

Scott gave him a calculating look and took a step closer into the room, his head turned as if to indicate that he was observing the changes in the room before the angle of his visor landed on the CD casing that was perched on top of the coffee table.

“Were you in my room?” He asked.

A beat of silence.

“Maybe.”

Scott let out a faint sigh, “You could’ve just ask me, I won’t be saying no.”

Logan decided to ask why Scott won’t be saying no on a different time, for the moment, he had a different matter inside his head, “Would ya say no if I ask for a copy of the sonogram?”, he’s probably pushing his luck here, but it won’t hurt to try.

Scott stared at him for a moment, an unreadable expression painted across his visor covered face, “You saw the sonogram?” Logan knew it was a question but the way the younger man delivered it had sounded different, as if there was an underlying tone of nervousness, faint enough that even his sense of smell had a hard time of picking it up.

“Yeah, yeah, I did,” Logan replied nodding, “And a bunch of other pictures with Jubilee’s face ruining it,” he added as if to make the mood lighter, “D’ya mind if I make a copy? I saw one that I liked.”

Scott was silent for a moment, stuffing his hands inside the pockets of his slacks, “There’s a photocopying machine in my office.” He said, which was good enough for the older man.

* * *

Logan was nursing a cup of hot coffee in the kitchen when the four—Kitty, Jubilee, Marie and Bobby—entered the room, probably to have their early breakfast. Logan distantly remembered that Scott announced to the team about a training today later in the afternoon when Abbie will be taking her nap, the three must’ve decided to have an early breakfast and decided to drag Jubilee with them.

As to why Logan was early today, he had no fucking idea. Maybe it has something to do with Scott including him in Abbie’s morning routines in result of suddenly having this stupid body clock ruining his usual wake up time.

They exchanged morning greetings, with Logan mostly just grunting and Marie asking why he’s up this early, there was no grunt of response this time. It was probably after three sips of his coffee later when Abbie came running in the room, and used her body as she slam full force onto Logan’s side.

“Logan!” She called.

Putting his coffee down to avoid spills, Logan automatically hoisted her up and placed her on one of his lap, like he usually do, almost like muscle memory, “Was calling me ‘Logan’ an improvement?” Logan asked, indicating mostly on the part that Abbie had finally let go of the word ‘Uncle’ but not his name.

“I’m working on it, don’t rush me.”

Logan was silent for a moment, he had this strange feeling that she got this attitude from him.

“Whadd’ya want kid?” He asked instead.

“I wanna go to the zoo,” She said, not at all beating around the bush, she immediately dived right into the subject she wanted, “I wanna see a proboscis monkey face-to-face, they look cute on television.”

Logan had no fucking idea what a proboshit monkey is, for all he knew monkeys look the fucking same, “I dunno, ask yer dad,” He found himself saying instead, Logan learned one thing with his new relationship with Scott, when it comes to the well-being of their daughter, you have to ask Scott first for approval. 

Abbie gave him a calculating look, much like Scott’s, before saying, “Okay,” then after a few seconds, just right when Logan’s taking a sip from his drink, she asked, “Can I go to the zoo?”

Luckily for him, he didn’t choked nor spat out his drink, he just froze. Unluckily for Kitty, she just splat her drink at Jubilee’s face.

“What I meant is Scott,” Logan told Abbie while Kitty apologizes to Jubilee and Marie taking a few napkins from the counter.

“Ohhh,” Abbie said, “You could’ve said that clearly,” she said, somehow Logan had a feeling that he was not going to be happy with what’s she’s about to say next, “You’re both my dads,”

There was a moment of silence as Scott suddenly entered the room, looking as if he was searching for someone, (probably Abbie) but then paused after noticing the tension in the room, either that or probably because he just overheard what just happened. Logan’s betting on both.

“Dad can I go to the zoo? I wanna see a proboscis monkey,” Abbie asked instead as if she just didn’t manage to make the situation a little bit fucked up, and Logan’s wondering if this wasn’t intentional or that being an asshole’s inheritable.

Scott stared at her for a moment, taking a few steps into the room, expression still blank before turning to look around the place, probably taking into account who were the people that was able to overhear the sudden bombed that just dropped, “Go ask the Professor,if you’re lucky, maybe he’ll make it as a fieldtrip,” he answered her, tone still levelled.

“Okay,” She said before wriggling out of Logan’s lap and dashing out of the room.

With one huge gulp, Logan finished his drink and stood up, “I’ll go follow her,” he said attempting to leave the area, but just as when he passed Scott, he felt a hand shot towards the collar of his shirt to stop him from his tracks. Logan could dislodge it easily, really, he could, but he chose not to because he somehow felt that if he might’ve escape this problem now, he won’t be able to do the same later.

So Logan stopped on his tracks and sewn his mouth shut, slowly craning his neck to look at the person holding his shirt. It wasn’t obvious when Scott took a deep breath as he turn to look at the four other people in the room looking at them like they’ve just grown two heads.

“I suppose you have questions,” Scott said.

A beat of silence.

Jubilee turned to look at his companions as if expecting for either of them to say something, “DUH!” she exclaimed instead when none of them seemed to make a move.

* * *

“So,” Bobby started after a minute of silence that ensued right after Scott’s half-hearted explanation about the issue, “Logan’s the mysterious sperm donor?”

Logan’s eyebrows furrowed while he stood at the entrance frame, arms crossed over his chest, “A what?”

“We started calling the person who knocked Mr. Summers up the Mysterious Sperm Donor,” Marie answered, “Or John if we’re lazy,” she added, “It went on for a couple of months but it sorta stop a few weeks later when Abbie was born.”

Logan honestly had nothing to say to that.

“Never mind Logan being John,” Jubilee piped up, her voice changing a notch higher than usual, before turning to look at Kitty who had been quiet for quite some time, “I can’t believe you knew and didn’t even tell us!”

If Scott was about to say something, he didn’t manage to utter a single word because Kitty somehow had already thought of something to say, as if she was already making up the words inside her head while in the middle of the story, “What was a supposed to do? Mr. Summers specifically told me to keep it to myself when I found out,” she defended, “Besides, it wasn’t my secret to tell in the first place.”

“You could’ve told us first _then_ pretend that you didn’t told us,” she suggested.

“That makes no such sense,” Bobby commented which was ignored.

“Jubilee, are you seriously having this discussing right in front of Mr. Summers?” Marie piped up from her spot beside Bobby.

There was a pause, “Maybe,” she replied, then there was another pause, this time the three teenagers had started to finally register the real issue here, and by the smell of it, Logan could guess quite accurately what it was. The Asian immediately stood up, “Oh god,” she said, “Oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god, Professor!” she exclaimed as she dashed out the room.

Logan only watched her as she go, an eyebrow raised and crooked, “Correct me if I’m wrong, but is she planning to tell the Professor about us or…?” Logan deliberately did not finished the sentence.

“Assuming that we did just discussed about you being Abbie’s other father, I suppose she’s off to ask the Professor if he could remove any sexual imagination that’s currently running inside her head that includes me and you naked on a bed,” Scott suggested and Logan only gave him a look that technically says that’s-too-much-fucking-information.

“Its stuff like this you should try to filter out Mr. Summers,” Kitty pointed out.

Scott stared at her and tilted his head to the right as if he wasn’t able to understand what Kitty was trying to say, but then a he said ‘ah’ as if to realize the mistake before adding, “I believe it must’ve been awkward since you’ve almost walked in on us before.”

“She what?” Logan instantly asked as if demanding for an immediate answer.

Scott turned to look at him, “You didn’t lock the door from my office once, and I was in the middle of fixing up my pants when she entered.”

Logan could feel the awkward tension in the room to thicken.

“Why the fuck are ya blaming me?” Logan defended instead, “Its yer office, couldn’t ya have locked it yerself?”

Scott gave him a look that he only use towards children, “You were the one barging in wanting to have a piece of action, not me, I don’t have the time to stand up from my place and lock the door for you when you’re already making your move,” he explained before turning to look at the three remaining teenagers in the room, “Which reminds me, always use protection when—”

Logan hauled Scott off from his seat and dragged him out of the room.

“Thank me later!” Logan yelled.

* * *

Apparently, since Abbie’s basically Xavier’s first granddaughter, Logan was somehow expecting that there would really be a fieldtrip to the zoo soon, so when Ororo informed him about chauffeuring the kids, he found himself not at all getting surprised. Scott and him shared a look that practically says the grandparents will always spoil the grandkids and the parents can’t have as say against it.

Since some of the older students didn’t want to go to the zoo, Hank and Ororo decided to stay in the mansion to keep watch, while Logan, Scott, Kurt and the other X-Men plus Jubilee had taken the task to assist the kids with them. Oddly, Logan felt like that two of the teenagers won’t turn to be much of a help as soon as they arrived.

They only used one bus with Scott taking charge of the steering wheel, he wouldn’t let anyone drive especially Kitty, not after the disaster she made back when Abbie’s less than a year old. Scott’s love for vehicles is showing and obviously everyone noticed it. Makes Logan wonder if he crashed the Blackbird, what would the guy’s reaction be, something tells him he would rather not find out.

Abbie was currently with Marie a few seats away from him, telling her facts that she found out about the proboscis monkey after binge watching National Geography.

“The fuck is a proboscis monkey?” Logan found himself asking Scott.

“Proboscis is the clue word, it’s another word for a nose, Abbie’s talking about a monkey with a huge nose,” Scott answered, stating added facts that Logan didn’t asked for. When the older man didn’t said anything that indicates he understood, Scott added, “That one monkey you said that has a dick on his face while we’re watching PowerPuff Girls the movie.” 

Ah, that one, “How the fuck is that cute?” Logan asked a second later.

“How do you think our daughter find the stuffed toy you gave her pretty?” Scott rebutted with another question that Logan couldn’t seem to find it in himself to answer. 1.) Because the doll really is hideous and 2.) Logan seemed to need to reboot his head whenever Scott uses the word _our_ for daughter.

When they arrived at their destination, Scott said some ground rules first and assigned the five others about the grouping system. Logan and Scott had a different group assigned, and the younger man had given Abbie the decision on who she would tag along with.

When Abbie chose Logan, he couldn’t help but feel a bit smug about it, rubbing it on Scott’s face with one small smirk. The clenched jaw told Logan that he still has it.

One thing led to another, and Logan found himself at war with Scott while in the middle of a school field trip. Not the kind where they try their best to kill each other, but more of outnumbering the other party’s points whenever Abbie chooses who to tag along with whenever they cross paths.

To Logan’s smug fullness, the points are currently seven over three and with him having the higher number. It wasn’t discussed, but it somehow became a mutual understanding that they’re currently fighting over Abbie’s attention, it was a huge step from actively trying to piss each other off until one of them finally snap and give the other a blow.

Logan’s group was about to enter the butterfly section when he received a text from Scott saying that it’s time for lunch, they exchanged messages that mostly revolves around asking where to eat before messaging Jubilee because apparently, that girl’s group had seen the monkey with a dick as its nose first.

“Alright, got a text from Slim, lunch first before we continue,” he announced to the group, there was a couple of conversations that Logan managed to overhear, something about them having each other’s number now.

Logan said nothing about that as they travel towards the food section of the place. Ever since Abbie’s slip up about her familial relationship with him, news started to spread around the mansion. The quietness only lasted for a short while, and Logan would miss it. He’s not blaming anyone about the quick travel of the issue, Jubilee, but it was annoying whenever he heard the kids whisper stories that even Logan can’t seem to believe was true.

Scott never seem to let it bother him, even though the guy had did his best to keep the secret hidden for years. Although it wasn’t discussed, the students seemed to know not to talk about it whenever either Logan or Scott’s around.

“Where’s Abbie?” Scott asked the minute Logan arrived at the discussed area. The students already dispersed and had taken their sits, leaving the two alone to talk.

“She’s with Jubilee,” the older mutant told him, “Abbie liked that dick monkey more than me apparently,”

“That’s just a current obsession, don’t worry she’ll get over it soon,” Scott told him as if to reassure the guy, “Did you already massaged her? Jubilee’s group haven’t arrived yet.”

“Yeah, yeah I did,” Logan answered, “She answered me with a like mark.”

“Maybe you didn’t tell her the destination,” Scott said pulling out his phone from his pocket before he started tapping away on the screen, “I’ve memorized the map before we arrived here, I should probably text her the directions if ever her group got lost—what are you doing?”

In all honesty, Logan had no fucking idea, one minute he was waiting for Scott to shut up then the next he was too preoccupied when a few strands of Scott’s hair were out of place. Somehow, it felt so natural to just reach a hand out and tuck the hair behind Scott’s ear. He froze the minute the younger mutant asked him what he was doing.

“I have no fucking idea,” Logan answered honestly.

Then silence, a long quiet silence between them as they look at each other, having no fucking idea what the hell this was.

“Are you guys going to kiss yet?” Abbie asked out of the blue.

Logan found himself immediately retreating his hand back to himself and somehow taking a few steps away from the younger mutant, who, by the fucking way, just turned towards to look at Abbie as if that shit did not just happened. 

“Shhhh,” Jubilee told her while holding Abbie’s right hand, “You’re not supposed to talk until they do it!”

“But they’re taking so long,” She whined.

“That’s the point, they’re building up the moment before either of them launch for the kiss,” the Asian explained with her free arm flailing towards them.

“I recommend you to stop instilling those romantic signals you see in movies to real life,” Scott suggested to the teenager in front of them, “There’s no moment building up and Pops and I aren’t going to kiss,” he added, the last part was obviously for Abbie, before turning to look at Logan, “Right?”

Logan involuntarily looked away and scratched his jaw, “Yeah, yeah, whatever,” he answered because maybe or maybe not he wasn’t this close on closing the gap between them just moment ago.

“Oh god this is so painful to watch,” Jubilee mumbled to herself that Logan clearly heard.

“C’mon, Abbie,” Scott called out instead, outstretching his right hand for his daughter to take, “I’ll let you choose what you want to eat today.”

“Cool!” Abbie said before taking Scott’s hand with a small bounce on the balls of her feet, Logan didn’t managed to miss the short confused but surprised expression the younger man had on his face when Abbie said the word ‘cool’ before they left.

As the two departed, Logan noticed that Jubilee was looking at him, the kind of look you wouldn’t trust, “Fuck off,” he found himself saying before turning around in search of a free table. Spotting Kurt and Marie sharing a table fit for eight people, Logan headed straight towards it with Jubilee a few step behind him.

“So—” she started but Logan cut her off in an instant.

“No,”

“I haven’t said anything yet.”

“As if I don't know what yer going to say,” Logan said before quickening his strides to reach the table. 

He managed to arrive at his destination while successfully avoiding Jubilee’s blabber mouth, but the minute he took his sit beside Kurt, Logan realized that apparently, every chaperon on each group’s taking the same table, meaning he’s stuck in with the kid who just saw him tucking hair strands behind Scott’s ear.

“Not a word,” Logan threatened Jubilee, who was just sitting right across from him, the minute Kitty and Bobby arrived with food on their hands.

“Then stop being so obvious,” she told him in what supposed to be a whisper but loud enough for everyone to hear it, Logan’s eye involuntarily twitched.

“Obvious about what?” Marie asked.

“Nothin’” Logan answered as soon as Jubilee started opening her mouth.

When Scott arrived, he was carrying Abbie, who was already eating a corndog, while his free hand held two other corndogs. Logan was surprised when the younger mutant held the food in front of his face as if telling him to take one.

“The fuck’s this for?” Logan found himself asking.

Scott gave him a cold stare that was probably meant for the swear word, “You left your wallet in the bus,” he told the older man instead, Logan found himself patting the empty pockets of his jeans in an instant, “Just take it,” Scott added, shaking the corndog for emphasis.

Logan stared at him for a few seconds before taking it, not quite sure what he should do with the sudden gesture. Scott gently placed Abbie down beside the older man before noticing how messy his daughter’s face was, his lips pursed and wiped a thumb across her cheek, flicking the pancake batter off his fingers.

“Look after her for a minute while I go and find some tissues,” Scott told the older man before promptly turning around to leave.

Logan looked down and saw that Abbie was too busy scarfing down the corndog she was eating to notice what was happening around her, he briefly wondered if table manners was possibly inheritable or was just really taught to you.

“What was that about?” Bobby asked and Logan realized that everyone on the table was looking at him.

“It’s called co-parenting,” he found himself answering instead.

* * *

Bobby and Logan’s group were at the souvenir shop when a certain shirt got Logan’s attention, it has a simple design unlike all the other shirt souvenirs, just a small logo at the top right corner, nothing really drastic. It has an adult and kids size with colors of yellow and black, Logan found himself standing in front of it for a solid minute before making a decision.

After telling Bobby that he’ll pay him later in the bus, Logan bought two black adult size shirts and one yellow for kids. He didn’t want to think that buying this had some deep meaning and other shit about it. No. Logan just thought it would look nice and before his mind could conjure any bullshits up, he took the bag and told the students to get ready because they’re leaving in a few hours.

Logan would die for a cigar right now.

Stepping out of the shop, Logan was about to shoot Scott a massage, asking where he and Abbie was when he heard Scott’s voice just a few feet away from him. Looking up, he spotted the younger mutant talking to a women, less on talking but more on touching. 

The woman with annoying blond hair was obviously taking her time patting her napkin on Scott’s black jacket. From the looks of it, she must’ve spilled her drink accidentally on him, but with the way she was tucking her hair behind her ear as she apologize, Logan felt like this whole shit was a bogus.

 _“Is she your daughter? What a cutie,”_

Logan snorted, obviously that woman had no fucking clue if a kid don’t like her, hiding behind his dad’s legs trying to— And now Scott just told Abbie to shake hands with her. What the fuck is this? A dating place? 

Somebody whistled beside him, “Damn,” Bobby said suddenly standing beside him, “Mr. Summers got game today,” he added as if to tell Logan, who didn’t fucking ask in the first place but had gotten curious because feelings are just a bunch of crap.

“That happened more than once now?” He asked, arms crossing over his chest as the shirt started to became heavy inside the paper bag.

Bobby nodded, “That’s the fifth time I saw for today, who knows how many for real,” he added the last part with a shrug.

_Yeah, who the fuck knows._

From afar, Logan watched as Scott finally gave in and just removed his jacket before hanging it on his arm, using his other free hand to hold Abbie’s wrist, as if she would start running away at any minute. Honestly, Scott’s just fucking blind not to notice the sparkle of that girl’s wandering eyes. Summers’s fit body wasn’t a secret, but it’s kinda annoying when people were eying him up like that. Who gave him the idea to wear a fitted black t-shirt anyway? The guy could’ve just worn his usual shirts. 

Logan cocked his head to the right and gripped the bag he was holding tighter. He was planning to watch the exchange a bit longer, but when blondie visibly started trying to find a good opening for them to exchange numbers, Logan huffed, turned, and left, not before fishing the smaller adult shirt inside the paper bag and throwing towards the nearest trash bin.

Who was he kidding? If the guy ain’t dense, then he’s probably enjoying the attention, just fucking let him then. 

What Logan didn’t know, Jubilee, that sneaky girl, had seen the whole thing and had planned to retrieve the shirt from the trash as soon as the older man left the area.

“What are you doing?” Bobby asked exasperatedly when he spotted her pulling out the shirt from the trash.

“Treasure hunting,” she replied without a beat of hesitation, she sounded very serious that Bobby decided to leave her be by slowly backtracking.

* * *

The drive back home was longer than usual because of the sudden unwanted traffic, and since most of the passengers were ages fourteen and below that were now dead ass tired, what supposed to be a loud and rowdy travel became a silent one instead. Scott had taken charge of the wheel again, no one complained, everyone’s too tired to drive anyway and Logan currently can’t do anything because he have Abbie sleeping on his lap.

Night time was about to fall and they were stuck in the middle of a heavy traffic, Kurt was the only one zonked out from the seven of them, and that’s because the guy was repeatedly teleporting from one place to another, retrieving the stuff the kids forgot one at a time just before they head home. Scott was about to message Hank a text about their late arrival when a number of folded papers fell off his pocket just as he was pulling out his phone.

Scott managed to pick up most of it by bending down for a short while, remembering to keep his eyes on the road filled with unmoving cars, but Marie was quick to grab one.

“Ooh, is this the girl with the pixie cut?” she asked sounding playful as she unfold the paper.

“No, that one’s recent,” Scott answered, “She accidentally spilled her drink on me.”

Logan snorted from his seat just behind the younger man.

“Right,” Marie started, sounding skeptical, “ _Accidentally._ ”

Logan took a short glance from the rear-view mirror and noticed a crease was building up on Scott’s forehead.

“Yes, it was by accident,” he repeated, “She was quite friendly afterwards, although I don’t see how giving me her number has any connections with my jacket being wet.”

There was a beat of silence as the teenagers exchanged knowing looks.

“Mister Summers,” Kitty started, “You do know that they’re all flirting with you, right? Not just the recent blond girl, but _everyone_ who gave you their number?”

Another silence.

“I don’t,” Scott replied quietly before adding, “Let’s try not to assume and jump on that conclusion, maybe they’re just friendly and wants to keep in touch.”

Logan let out another bitter snort that was a lot louder than last time, the sudden silence made him turn and noticed that four pairs of eyes were staring at him, “What?” he growled in result of them to finally look away.

“Anyway, back on topic,” Jubilee piped up as she leaned in front behind Bobby and Rogue, “It’s the twenty first century Mr. Summers, when people give you their number on a small piece of paper with a kiss mark, they’re into that hot ass of yours, and no they’re not just being friendly,” she added the last part when Scott opened his mouth as if to say something.

“Even the guy who seemed old enough to wear a jersey jacket?” Scott asked this time sounding really serious with that question.

Logan mentally rolled his eyes, of course there are gays, what was he supposed to expect anyway? Free country, be who you ever you want to be, do whatever you want to do, Scott can fucking date a hobo for all her cares. He’s just a sperm donor anyway.

Where was Logan going with this? He had a point.

“Yes,” Jubilee answered in an instant, sounding as if Scott’s an uneducated old man, “That guy’s so gay while pretending to be a John, he’s hitting on you with neon colored signals everywhere. If it were a bat, you would’ve been knocked out unconscious.”

“I don’t think I would’ve been knocked ou—”

“It’s an expression, Mr. Summers.”

There was pause with their discussion when Summers moved the bus an inch forward.

“Look,” Scott started his tone changed as if trying a different approach, “Even if I was being hit on, when I told them that I shoot optic beams through my eyes, I’m sure everyone would take back that strip of paper.”

“Let’s agree to disagree,” Marie piped up, “With us mutants finally known out there, chances are only half of them would probably take it back,” then a pause before she added, “How many were they anyway?”

There was a moment of silence where it was obvious that Scott was mentally counting the number of papers inside his pocket, Logan tried his best not to let himself want to know, “It doesn’t matter,” he finally answered, “I won’t be messaging either of them,” he said before asking, like he needed to reassure himself, “That’s an option, right?”

“Yes, it’s an option,” Kitty replied when everyone just stared at him like he’d grown two heads.

“Why? Everyone’s too low for your standards, Mr. Summers?” Jubilee teased, taking quick glances towards Logan’s way to which the older mutant blatantly ignored.

“I don’t like limiting myself from other peoples potential,” Scott answered, eyes still on the road, “I just don’t think I’m open to the idea of dating when Abbie had already filled up my plate. I don’t have high standards, I don’t even think I reach some of their standards if they get to know me. I just don’t have the time to give dating a shot.”

“You’ve been dating your job for seven years Mr. Summers,” Jubilee pointed out, “Please get a life. Try bringing Abbie with you when you go out, I heard single daddies are a hot deal for women your age.”

“Thanks for the information, but I’m currently fine with what I have.”

Logan’s furrowed eyebrows eased a little. Then he felt like someone was watching him, turning, he saw Jubilee looking with one of her eyebrow arched up and a corner of her lips curved aloft. The frown came back on his face in an instant and the urge to flip her off was very strong, if it weren’t for the fact that both his hands were currently occupied, he might’ve done so already.

“So you’re basically ‘No’ on dating?” Jubilee asked, still looking at Logan, as if she was trying to prove something to him.

The silence that ensued indicates that Scott was really giving it a thought, “If there comes a certain person, then I don’t see why I should shut them out,” he said, “I’m not opposed to the idea, but if I have to put myself out there and do such effort just to obtain a romantic relationship, I don’t see how wasting my time for that is necessary when I can use it for other important stuff.”

Logan was too busy trying to understand what Scott just said to hear what the other kids started saying. As far as he’s concerned, Scott’s technically available. When Jubilee mouthed _you’re welcome_ at him, Logan couldn’t find any reason to be pissed by it, so he ignored her instead.

It was late at night by the time they’ve arrived back at the mansion, the teenagers quietly led the kids back inside to avoid unnecessary commotion, and because Logan just threatened them not to cause noise since Abbie’s currently asleep. Logan waited until all of the students had gotten off before heading straight towards the driver seat to pass the sleeping midget back to Scott.

“I’ll park it,” Logan told him the minute Scott gave him a questioning look, “I know how to fucking park a car Summers, I think I can manage a bus,” he added when the younger mutant only stared at him.

“Somehow I doubt that,” Scott said but he stood up to take Abbie in his arms.

There was a short moment where their elbows brushed against each other as Logan tries to give Abbie to Scott without waking her up, her head lolled and the older man found himself cushioning her head most of the time while Scott tries to settle her in a comfortable position.

Logan took a step back and watched as Scott cradles Abbie’s head and place it securely at the crook of his neck, he somehow later found himself just watching _him_ , he didn’t look away when he knew that Scott noticed and stared right back at him. They both didn’t said anything about it, somewhat the same feeling from earlier was creeping right back.

The urge to pull him in and close the space between them was getting stronger the longer they stood quietly in front of each other. Maybe if they stayed like that a minute or more, Logan might’ve already let himself succumb into temptation. He didn’t know if they’re in the same page yet here, so the older man found himself uncharacteristically asking;

“Is this a moment?”

If Scott jerked out of his trance, he hid it quite well, “No,” he answered before taking a step to leave.

Logan stepped aside for Scott to pass through and out the vehicle, he only watched as the younger man marched away and towards the mansion, not saying anything nor even bothered to look back. With a shrug, Logan turned and sat on the driver’s seat, turning the engine on and had started to park the bus by the garage.

By the time he managed to maneuver the car in a promising position like a pro, Logan was staring at the steering wheel while replaying the earlier event over and over inside his head.

He smirked.

“Yeah it was.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated!!
> 
> (If you see any grammatical errors, please bare with it)


End file.
